Gundam SEED Aeon
by KiraFlay
Summary: Cosmic Era 71, tensions between the Naturals and Coordinators escalated to a new level. Retelling of Gundam SEED with some changes. RE-EDITING!
1. Take Off! Gundam!

Hello, welcome to my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or this series.**

**Gun…dam?**

Cosmic Era 71, tensions between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces escalated to a new level after the Bloody Valentine War.

_Heliopolis_

Heliopolis, an ORB neutral country. There was a brunette watching the news broadcast and typing in his computer. A mechanical bird chirps into his shoulder. "Birdy!" the bird says. A girl and boy, both brunettes, approaches the boy with the mechanical bird.

"Yo, Kira! The professor was looking for you!" Tolle told the brunette who was watching the news. "He said to drag you if you didn't come. He needs your help." Miriallia added. "Again? I'm not yet done with the last one he gave to me." Kira replied and sighed. "Wait, what're you watching?" Tolle asked. "Last week's news about Koashung." Kira replied. The news showed the GINN, firing its weapons. "If that was last week, Koashung has probably fallen." Tolle said with a sad tone. Kira then remembers an old friend who gave him Birdy. "Well then, let's go!" Tolle added.

_Outside_

A ship is docked. A captain in a room tells a Blond Guy that the ships mission has been completed without a hitch. "Good work Lieutenant La Flaga. ZAFT is still around here somewhere though. Don't worry though, this is a neutral country." The captain said. Then a group of people in spacesuits leaves the room. "Are the guys who will pilot the G-Suits good?" Meanwhile, a ZAFT ship is on an asteroid outside of Heliopolis. Inside, a masked blond guy tells Ades to not look so worried. He asks that isn't it late. "We may have to pay with their lives if we fail because the Earth has the new mobile suits here." Rau Le Crueset said. A transport ship then lands on the outside of Heliopolis.

_Heliopolis_,_ Outside_

The three were approaching the car when Milly sees her friend, Flay Allster, the daughter of Vice Foreign Minister George Allster, along with some of her friends bugging her about lying. "Hello Flay." Milly said. "Hey Mir, did you know that Flay received a letter from Sai Argyle?" Flay's friend said. Kira gasps and looks at Flay while blushing. "Quit it will you?" Flay told her friends.

Then a group of people asks that if they could pass by. "Are you guys gonna get in the car?" a woman said. Kira and Tolle let them pass by and go first. "Hm. A letter from Sai eh? Well Mr. Yamato, you have a formidable enemy!" Tolle told Kira. They now arrived at where they work. They enter their professor's lab, Sai greets them. "Who is she?" Tolle asks about Kuzzey about the blond person standing by the door. "The professor's guest." Kuzzey replies. "C'mon Kira! Let's talk about Sai's letter!" Tolle told Kira while grabbing him on the neck. "Wha-What letter?" Sai replies.

_Space_

"Vesalius, let us launch!" Rau said. On Heliopolis's port the captain then receives an alarm. He asks what's happening and a man tells him that it is ZAFT. The captain grabs the communicator and tells the ZAFT ship to stop. The ship didn't respond. A man tells the captain that the ship is emitting a powerful electromagnetic interference and says that this is clearly an act of war. Then the ZAFT ship releases out mobile suits. Meanwhile a bomb set off in Heliopolis killing a bunch of people and damaging buildings. Kira and his friends in the lab felt the bomb shake. On the outside space of Heliopolis, a battle started with mobile suits and mobile armor. Mu jumps into his Mobuis Zero and tells the captian that he is out fighting. On the wreck where the bomb blew up, a brunette woman in her late 20's asks what is happening. A large explosion happened. Two mobile suits come by and shoot the area. "Curse ZAFT!" Murrue said.

_Heliopolis_,_ School_

"What's going on?" Tolle asked as they were evacuating. "ZAFT is here!" a student replied. Then they went to the evacuation place. The professor's guest runs off. Kira runs after the guest. An explosion happens and blows the guest's hat. "You're a girl?" Kira blushes. "What do you think I've been?" the girl replied. "Go back, I'm gonna check on something." She added. "I can't let you go alone! Besides, the exit is blocked!" Kira shouted. Kira grabs her arm and leads her somewhere. At the exit, they see two mobile suits still in their cages. "Father, you traitor! The girl shouted. Murrue accidentally shoots at them, but misses. "This isn't the time to shout!" Kira tells Cagalli. They arrived at shelter. But it was full. "Then take her!" Kira shouted

_Heliopolis_,_ Morgenroete_

Kira then runs off to find another shelter, but sees a sniper preparing to shoot Murrue. "Look out! Behind you!" Kira shouts. Murrue then ducks and shoots. "Him again?" She told herself. "Get into a shelter!" Murrue told Kira. But then the door blows up. "Come down!" Murrue added. Kira jumps and lands on the mobile suit. "Rusty! A blue haired guy shouted. The blue-haired ZAFT soldier revenges him and shoots the earth soldier. "Hamana!" Murrue cried out as she pointed the gun at the ZAFT soldier. The ZAFT soldier was too quick and shot her in the arm. Kira then runs over to Murrue. The ZAFT soldier gun gets jammed so he pulls out a knife. He then runs over to Murrue and Kira, preparing to stab them, but then Kira suddenly recognized who he was "Athrun?" Kira said in shock. "Kira?" Athrun replied. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Murrue wakes up and shoots Athrun. Athrun dodges the shot. Then an explosion blew up between them. Kira, still stunned, stands up but Murrue pushes him into the earth mobile suit. Athrun enters the other mobile suit. Then as Kira and Murrue are inside the machine, the machine started up to life.

General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver. The OS read. "Gundam." Kira talked to himself.

Three gray mobile suits stood up and had color. Everyone in the colony runs to the nearest evacuation shelter. The GINNs continues firing at the Earth Forces tanks and units. Milly, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Sai are running into the street until there was a big explosion in front of them. There came two more mobile suits, but they did not know that one of them had Kira. The Gundam that had Athrun, lands next to a GINN. "Rusty failed Miguel. An Earth Forces soldier is inside that Mobile Suit." Athrun told Miguel. Inside Kira's mobile suit, Kira looks at the screen and sees Milly, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Sai.

Then Miguel in his GINN takes out a sword. "Go now! I'll take care of this." Miguel insisted. "Kira. No. He couldn't be inside the Mobile suit." Athrun thought. He adjusts the Gundam's features. Two flying missiles heads by, but Athrun destroys them with the Gundam's CIWS Head machine gun. The GINN then tries to strike the other Gundam, but the Gundam dodges. Then the GINN charges, but Murrue activated the Phase Shift mode. The Gundam changes color and the GINN's sword had no effect. "Swords won't work with Phase Shift Miguel." Athrun said. "Go now Athrun!" Miguel replied. Athrun doubts about Kira more. Then he flies away.

The GINN flies towards Kira and Murrue, but they dodged. Then the GINN hits them with the sword. It knocks them back into a building and they crash down. Milly, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Sai run to safety as Milly takes looks back. Kira then sees Milly on the screen, scared. The Gundam gets up and the GINN prepares it final attack. Kira then looks at the screen. _"My friends!"_ He thought. Kira grabs the controls and ducks the Gundam. The Gundam rams into the GINN and falls down. "Please Move! Hurry!" Kira told Murrue. He tries to rewrite the Gundam's OS. "Can't you do anything?" Kira asked. "There are people around!" He then pushes some buttons. "How you can run this machine with this kind of OS?" Kira added.

The GINN gets up and charges again, but Kira activated the CIWS machine gun from the head as it stops the GINN but continues to stab them, this time, Kira punches the GINN knocking it back again. "It moves better now!" Miguel said. The Gundam flew as Kira was rewriting the OS. He sees the weapons "Igelstung" CIWS machine gun and "Assault Knife" Armor Schneider. "That's all there is?" He shouts. The Gundam drew its Assault Knives and made its way to the GINN, stabbing both in its head. "Shit!" Miguel said. He activates the GINNs self-destruct lock and runs away. "Get away from the GINN!" Murrue shouted at Kira. "Wha?" The GINN blew up as Kira didn't finish his reply. The Gundam was sent crashing into a building.

_Heliopolis, Ship Docks_

A black-haired woman sees the ruined place filled with dead people. "The Ship! Where's the Archangel?" She shouted as she flew away.

_Heliopolis, Outside_

Mu continues fighting against ZAFT forces. He shoots a GINN and manages to destroy it. Mu's ship crashes. He sees another GINN and damages it and flew away, returning back to Vesalius. Inside Vesalius, "There seems to be one rather annoying fly around. If it's moving about enough to cause Miguel to lose his unit, then I'm going out." Rau told Ades. _"It retreated?" _Mu thought. He senses someone and flies to look for it.

_Archangel_

The black-haired woman asks that if they knew what is going on. "There's still no contact?" Natarle said. "What! ZAFTs true target is Morgenroete!" Natarle shouted.

_Heliopolis, Outside_

Rau shoots at Mu, but misses. "You're always getting in my way! Mu La Flaga! Though, you might have the same opinion for me!" Crueset shouted. They continued fighting with each other. "He's gone to Heliopolis!" Mu shouted and chased Rau.

_Heliopolis, Inside_

Murrue wakes up and sees Milly. "Kira! She's awake!" Milly shouted. "Are you alright?" Kira asked. "I'm okay." Murrue replied. "Thanks." Murrue says as Milly gives her water. "This is cool!" Tolle said. Bang! A shot rang out. "Leave the Gundam alone." Murrue shouts. "What the heck are you doing?" Kira said. "Move aside." Murrue commands. "What are your names?" Murrue asked.

"Tolle Koenig." Tolle spoke. "Sai Argyle." Sai added. "Miriallia Haw." Milly replied. Kira was hesitant for a moment but finally spoke up. "Kira Yamato." He said. "This Mobile suit is not a thing to be touched by civilians." Murrue said. "I can't let you go yet, because these Mobile suits are EA Top secret." Murrue added. "We are a neutral country and are civilians! We have nothing to do with this war!" Kira argued.

"Quiet!" Murrue shouted as she fired another shot. "How can you be neutral after seeing what happened? The Earth and the PLANTs are at war. It matters because you guys are living in this world." Murrue added. "Get the Number 5 equipment." Murrue commanded. Sai drove a truck that has the Gundam's equipment. "Continue contacting them." Murrue commanded Kira, who had no response.

The truck opens as the Gundam's equipment is seen. Mu and Rau breaks in Heliopolis and continues their battle. Kira and his friends were shocked as they saw the mobile suit and the mobile armor battling inside Heliopolis. "A Mobile Suit?" Murrue said in shock. "Mount the equipment! Hurry!" Murrue shouts.

_Archangel_

"I brought them." Neumann said. "Take your seats and do what the computer tells you to do!" Natarle shouts. "Yes ma'am!" Everybody replied. "Life Support Device, check. CIC, online. Weapons system, online. FCS, online. Archangel is stable and ready to launch." Neumann said. "Archangel, take off!" Natarle shouted.

_Heliopolis, Inside_

Mu continues shooting Rau. "You're dead!" Mu shouts. Rau evades and shoots Mu's Moebius Zero. Rau spots Kira and sees the last model. "Stop Crueset!" Mu said and rushes to stop Rau. Kira activates the Strike Gundam's Phase Shift.

Archangel fires its "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon at a metal wall. A large explosion occurs and made Archangel's way. "The Archangel!" Murrue shouted. "A new ship? I missed a chance to destroy it." Rau said as he made his way to the legged-ship. Rau fires his custom GINN's bullets to the ship. "Evade to Starboard!" Natarle commanded. The fast ship successfully dodged.

Not knowing the power of the equipment, Kira fires the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon. "Wait, that's too-!" Murrue's sentence was cut as Kira fired the Beam Cannon. Rau barely dodges and got hit in the arm. It made a hole through Heliopolis to space. Kira was shocked as Rau makes his escape.

The Strike Gundam landed on the Archangel's mobile suit dock. "Lieutenant Ramius!" Natarle said. She was coming with the Archangel's crew. The Strike's cockpit opened up as Kira went down from the gigantic robot. "Well, what a surprise! Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet." Mu said. Mu made his salute as the entire crew saluted to him. "Murrue Ramius of the Second Space, 5th Special Missions Division." Murrue said. "Natarle Badgiruel of the same division!" Natarle added.

Mu made his way to Kira and his friends. "What is it?" Kira said in confusion. "You're a coordinator aren't you?" Mu asked. Kira was shocked as Tolle and Sai defended him.

_Vesalius, Mobile suit dock_

The Duel, Blitz, Buster and Aegis Gundam were in place as the mechanics were analyzing them. "6th Container! Mount Equipment D to the GINNs!" A man pilots were in the waiting room without Athrun Zala. "D equipment huh?" The blond dark-skinned Buster pilot stated. "Is Commander Crueset planning to counquer an entire colony or something?" He added. "But, what'll happen to Heliopolis then?" The green-haired Blitz pilot asked. "It can't really be helped, they declared themselves as a neutral nation yet they still made these things." The white-haired Duel pilot answered. "It serves them right." He commented.

The GINNs with the D equipment took off to go to Heliopolis again.

_Archangel_

"With a level nine emergency level, I can't let you go out yet." Murrue told Kira. "But we are civilians! We don't want to be involved in your meaningless war!" Kira answered back. "What you may be saying is true, that there is a war outside this colony, but we are against it! We hate battles! We chose this country to be neutral! Yet you…" Kira added. "Lieutenant Ramuis! Come to the bridge at once." The speaker buzzed. "What's the matter?" Murrue replied. "There are mobile suits approaching. Come here and take command. You're the captain!" The speaker said. "I-I am?" she replied. "Although I have a higher rank, I don't know this ship." La Flaga stated. "Well then. Archangel, prepare for take off! All hands to Level 1 Battle Stations!" Murrue commanded. "Well, you guys heard it. There will be another battle." Murrue told Kira and his friends.

"You're not being fair!" Kira shouted once again. "Kira…" Murrue and Kira's friends said. "You're telling me that I'm the only one skilled enough of piloting that mobile suit!" He shouted. "GINNs detected." Tonomura said. "Are they crazy? Those GINNs are carrying heavy missiles for bombing bases!" Mu stated.

"Olor, Matthew! Focus on the battleship!" Miguel commanded. "Athrun, show that energy that made you disobey orders." He added. The Strike Gundam came out with another equipment, this time it carried a "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword. Miguel came face to face with the Strike and prepared to fire its humongous rifle. "Fall!"' Miguel Shouted as he fired the rifle. Kira evaded and it hit the cord that was holding a part of the colony together. Kira was shocked.

A GINN fired its 4 missiles toward the Archangel, but it dodged. The missiles hit parts of the colony. Making it fall apart slowly. Kira tried to slash Miguel's Custom GINN but it dodged. Miguel tried to shoot the apparently fast Strike Gundam. "It's too quick! Get behind him Athrun!" Miguel commanded Athrun.

The Red mobile suit quickly chased the multi-colored Gundam. Kira evaded and Athrun flied past him. Miguel rapidly went to the Strike's back and shoots it. Kira manages to dodge it. The Strike draws its "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang and throws it at Miguel's mobile suit. Miguel evades it but it comes back and slices off the mobile suit's leg. Kira, taking advantage of the moment tries to slash Miguel. Aegis transforms and fires its "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon. Kira drew back. The Aegis faced him.

"Kira. Kira Yamato?" Athrun said. "Athrun Zala?" Kira replied. "Why are you with the Earth Forces?" Athrun asked. "I have friends to protect." Kira replied sadly. The Archangel destroyed all remaining GINNs but hit the final cord that was holding Heliopolis together. All the escape pods escaped. It broke up the colony as the gravity pulled the Strike and Aegis apart.

...

_Heliopolis Ruins_

A group of Junkers who called themselves "Junk Guild" floated around the ruined Heliopolis. A male brunette, in his late teens age, along with some company, were looking around the colony. They were piloting Mistrals. "Lowe Guele here. Nothing weird." a long haired brunette wearing a headband said. "No worries." said 8, the Artificially intelligent quantum computer said. "I'm worried. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT were fighting here several hours ago. Be careful." a female brunette named Kisato said. "We're gonna be fine!" Lowe said.

"There's our own HOME!" Lowe said. "You should find a factory nearby." a professor said. As they explore the wreckage of the factory, Lowe spots something and brings their custom Mistrals over to dig. The result of his dig is a gold colored arm from a mobile suit. "A Golden mobile suit arm? Cool!" Lowe said. "Treasure!" 8 said.

Lowe begins digging wildly and falls into another area. "Woah! MOBILE SUITS!" Lowe screamed. He got in a Blue Framed Mobile suit. He activated the mobile suit and uses his personal computer 8 to analyze the Blue Frame. "MBF-03 Astray Blue Frame." He said. "It's fully functional!" He commented. "A Moebius piloted by a mercenary group is approaching." a blue long haired guys said."Lowe! Let's go! Liam said a mercenary is approaching!" Kisato said. "No way! I'm going into combat!" Lowe shouted.

He activates Blue Frame. "Kisato, Liam, keep away the Red Frame for me." Lowe ordered. On their ship called HOME, the Professor is held hostage by a mercenary group who called themselves Serpent Tail. She was hostaged by a silver haired Serpent Tail member named Elijah Kiel. Lowe fires his beam rifle at the Moebius, but it dodges and fires back at him. With low energy, he hides in a corridor and gets out of the Blue Frame to set a trap.

"You're gonna get it now mercenary fool!" Lowe grinned. The Moebius approached. "Now 8!" Lowe commanded. 8 fired the Blue Frame's beam rifle and hits the Blue Frame. The chocolate haired pilot comes out and pulls out a gun preparing to kill Lowe. "My name is Gai Murakomo, my mission is to destroy these Astray Frames and eliminate witnesses." Gai said. Lowe struggled. "I won't give up the suits!" Lowe said.

"Our employers have betrayed us! They are attacking!" Elijah said. Gai steals the Blue Frame and heads out into space to support Elijah.

_Space_

"Shit! I'm outnumbered." Elijah said. Gai comes out and destroyed the Moebius like it was a toy. He went to the Junk Guild's ship and was about to destroy it when Lowe appeared with the Red Frame. He then pulled out his beam sabers. "Gai, you won't touch the HOME." Lowe threatened. After talking, Gai and Elijah come aboard. "You should keep the Blue Frame for yourself." Lowe said. "Sure. We may meet once again as enemies." Gai said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was a tiring one. More chapters to come! Feel free to comment GOOD comments.**


	2. Umbrella of Artemis?

2nd chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the mentioned characters or this series.**

_Space_

Wrecked objects floating in space. Kira, shocked. The place called Heliopolis is destroyed, the place he called home. "Strike Gundam, respond." said Natarle. Kira was still shocked and didn't reply to Natarle's command.

_Archangel_

Everyone is devastated because of the destroyed homeland. "Hm. It was so fragile and simple." Mu commented. Murrue fists her hands and then turned to Natarle who is still contacting Kira. "Strike Gundam, respond." Natarle said. "I'm alright." Kira replies. Natarle sighs out in relief. "Return to the ship immediately." Natarle commanded. "I'm cutting the transmitter." Kira said. He then looks into the space and thinks about his parents and hopes that they are alright. Then he sees a blinking light and turns to that direction. He spots a Heliopolis's lifepod and heads for that direction.

"What're we going to do next?" Mu asked Murrue. "We are in midst of battle. What is ZAFT doing? "We are probably lost after the explosion." Mu said. "We can't move yet." Murrue said. "We have the kid and me to defend this ship." Mu suggested. "We could shake them off at full speed." Mu added. "They have the speedy Nazca ship." Murrue replies. "We could try to get away or surrender." Mu said. Murrue looked at him. "Captain Ramius?" Natarle wondered. "What's going on?" Murrue replied. "The kid is bringing a life pod with him." Natarle said.

_Strike Gundam_

In Strike Kira argues with Natarle that there are civilians in there. Natarle tells him their in battle now and leave it for the rescuers to pick it up. Marrue stops them and tells Natarle to let Kira. Natarle asks why and Marrue tells her she doesn't want to fight now. Marrue then says that even with the difficulties they'll never surrender. Natarle then suggests that they dock with Artemis. She shows a map of where it is. She then tells that if they head for the moon they would get into a battle.

As Kira was coming out of the Strike, he sees Flay coming out of the lifepod. Birdy flies out and Kira jumps to catch it. "Sai's friend!" Flay shouts. Flay hugged Kira like there was no tomorrow. "What happened to Heliopolis? This is a ZAFT Ship right? What'll happen to us?" Flay said while panicking. "It's an Earth Force Ship Flay, don't worry." Kira replied.

Sai interrupted them as he went to Kira to get Flay. Flay shoved Kira as she had gone her way to see her fiance'. "What happened to Heliopolis?" a crying Flay asked. "I got separated from my friends in a store. I went to the shelter." She added. "It's going to be okay." Sai replies. A smiling Kira goes away.

_Vesalius_

"What the PLANT is going to think about this? It was a neutral country." Captain Ades wondered. "How could it be neutral if it helped produce Earth's weapons?" Rau replied. Captain Ades hesitated to answer. "Don't worry, most of the civilians have escaped." Rau said. He then trails of with comparing Bloody Valentine and Ades holds his breath. He asks that if they located the Earth ship. Ades tell them that no because in the situation they are in. Ades then tells him about their mobile suits, but Rau interrupts him. He says that they have the ones that they stole. Ades asks him if they are going to use them and Rau says yes. Ades argues with him, but Rau says that they have the information so it doesn't matter.

"_Kira_." Athrun thought.

_FLASHBACK_

"That final machine. The pilot is Kira Yamato, a Coordinator, my friend from the Military Preparatory School at the Moon." Athrun said.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Rusty." He added. Remembering his deceased friend.

Rau and Ades prepares the chase. "They are hiding somewhere and probably making a trap." Rau said.

_Archangel_

"Launch the decoy!" Natarle commanded. Kira and everyone sensed that they are moving.

_Vesalius_

"A large heat source is heading this way Captain." A crew member told Ades. "It's a decoy Ades." Rau commented. "He'll report to Captain Zelman just in case." Ades replied. "We're heading for Artemis. Have the mobile suits launch." Rau ordered.

_Archangel_

"Is ZAFT still around?" asked Tolle. "They're probably chasing us." Sai replied. "Then staying here is much more dangerous!" Flay said. Kira then feels bad."Is staying in a damaged lifepod is any better?" Milly asked. "No, of course not!" Flay answered back. Their chatter was cut when Mu entered the room.

"Kira, Murdoch is looking for you. He's in the hangar. Look after your machine he said." Mu said. "My machine?" Kira gasped. "That is how it is for now." Mu answered. "I don't want to fight anymore!" Kira shouted. "Is that is going to be your last words?" Mu asked. Kira was shocked. Everyone looked at Kira. "If you have the power to do it, do what you can." Mu walked away. "Where we are going?" Sai asked.

"An Earth Alliance base." Mu replies.

Angered, Kira runs away. "Kira!" Tolle shouted. "Who is that boy?" Flay asked. "He brought the lifepod you were in." Sai revealed. Flay was surprised. "How could he pilot such a thing?" Flay asked. Everyone looked hurt. "Kira is a coordinator." Kuzzey said. Flay looked at Kuzzey, shocked. "Kuzzey!" Tolle shouted. "Yes, Kira is a coordinator." Sai agreed. "Kira is also their precious friend." Milly added.

_Vesalius_

Athrun entered the room where Rau is working. Athrun salutes. "I won't punish you, but would like to hear your story." Rau asked. "The pilot of Strike is Kira, a friend from the days on the moon." Athrun said.

Rau was surprised. Athrun continued to tell him as he wants to make sure. Rau moved towards him. "You're not required to go participate at the next mission." Rau said. "Why is that Commander?" Athrun wondered. "You don't want to point a gun to your friend that way do you?" Rau answered. "I will go to Kira and convince him. He's a Coordinator too and he should understand, He is being used by the Naturals!" Athrun replied. "What if he doesn't listen?" Rau replied. "I would shoot him." Athrun replied sadly.

_Archangel_

"Vesalius next to us and passing into the front. In the back is the Nazca Class." Crewman Tonomura said. "Show the map." Mu commanded. "Do you have a plan?" Murrue asked Mu. "Yup, I do" answered Mu. "All hands to level two battle stations!" Murrue announced.

Kira heard it and runs to the deck. Kira's friends and thinking about him. "If you have the power to do it, do what you can." Tolle remembered. They all nodded. Kira passes his friends on the way. He sees them in military uniforms. "What are you doing guys?" Kira asked. "We are going to fight to and we can't just let you just protect us." Sai said. "We want to fight." Milly added. Kira finally understood the meaning of fighting. "Move on guys." Crewman Chandra commanded. "If he's going to sortie then you probably need to put on pilot suits." He told Kira. Kira puts the suit in a room and Mu walked in.

He sees that Kira has the motivation to put on the suit. "Don't get the wrong idea, I only want to fight to protect my friends." Kira said. "That everyone fights for a reason and that's why they fight." Mu answered as Kira agreed. "We have a plan okay?" Mu said. They get to dock and before Mu gets in his Zero. "Only think about protecting kid." Mu said. Kira nodded then goes to Strike.

"Shoot Vesalius! Mobius Zero is to launch!" Murrue commanded.

-_Vesalius_

"A Heat source is coming captain!" a crewman said. "Dodge it." Captain Ades commanded. "The mobile suits are to launch immediately!" Ades ordered.

_Strike Gundam_

"Hi Kira!" Milly said. Kira was surprised. "You are in the mobile suit and armor control?" Kira asked. The hatch opens as Kira breathes nervously. He reminded himself of all the things he heard from Mwu and his friends. "Strike Gundam, you're clear to launch." Milly said. "Gundam, Kira Yamato, launching!" Kira launched.

_Space_

The three Gundams flew towards Archangel's rear from the Nasca Class Battleship. They all activated their Phase Shifts.

_Archangel/Space_

"Three heat signatures approaching their our rear ma'am. They're mobile suits." Chandra tells them.

"Prepare missiles and cannons." Natarle commanded. "Identified, they are the 3 Gundams." Chandra said. "They are the Duel, Buster, and Blitz." Chandra added. "They are already using the stolen Gundams!" Murrue was shocked. Aegis approaches Archangel's rear and Athrun sees a mobile suit. It was the Strike, Kira sees one a mobile suit as he then remembers Mu's words, only think about protecting. Strike then flies toward the mobiles suit. Kira sees Athrun and Athrun sees Kira. "Aegis has launched guys." Yzak said.

"Wombats, fire!" Natarle ordered. Aegis activates out a beam saber as Strike pulls out its own. Strike and Aegis fly by each other. "Put down your saber! We are not enemies Kira! Why do we have to fight?" Athrun asked. Kira didn't answer. "You're a coordinator too! Why do you have to fight us?" Athrun stubbornly asked.

Missiles hits Duel, but did no harm. "I'll fight the Strike with Athrun!" Yzak said. "Go for the ship." Yzak commanded. Nicol nodded and shoots some missiles down. The Buster shoots down a bunch of flying missiles at the same time.

Archangel continues to fire at Buster and Blitz. Kira notices Archangel's trouble and headed for it, but the Aegis blocks the way. "Stop it Kira! Why do you have to side with the Naturals?" Athrun pursued. he has "I'm not with the Earth Alliance, but my friends are in that ship! You! Why are you in ZAFT? You said you didn't wanna participate in the war! You hated war!" Kira shouted. Athrun was shocked. "Why did ZAFT attack Heliopolis?" Kira asked. Athrun looked down. "Naturals don't understand the situation and built the Gundams." Athrun answered. "Heliopolis is neutral." Kira said. Then he gets fired at. Strike dodges.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yzak asked Athrun. Athrun notices him. Kira looks at his screen and sees all the stolen Gundams are here. Yzak fires at Kira's shield. It defects it. Both Buster and Blitz headed for Archangel. Bullets hits Blitz following some missiles. The Blitz gets stopped. Buster fires at Archangel and hits the Ship's bunker. The Duel continues to attack Strike, as Kira is trying to escape. Then he finally forces himself to fight. Strike grabs its gun and fires at Duel. Buster fires a bunch of missiles at Archangel, but their guns fires at them. "Your weapons can't get through." Dearka talked to himself. "Cover for me Dearka, I'm going to attack under." Nicol suggested. The Blitz goes under, but Murrue noticed.

"120 degrees downward!" Murrue commanded. "Valiants, fire!" Natarle commanded. Archangel's giant fusion cannon fired at Buster, but Buster dodges. Blitz fires back.

_Vesalius_

"Enemy ship getting closer sir. One Mobile Suit defending it." The CIC Crewman said.

_Space_

In below the wreckage, Mobuis Zero gets closer to Vesalius. Kira continues to fire at Duel. Each time he misses, the energy level grows lower. Duel pulls out his saber and attacks Strike, but Strike blocks with its shield. Athrun just watched the fight.

"Shoot the legged-ship." Rau ordered. "Our forces are still in the line of fire!" Ades said. "I'm not stupid to shoot at allies." Rau replied.

Mu gets closer and closer to them. On Archangel, "We are locked on." Crewman Tonomura said. "Captain Ramius!" Natarle shouted. But Murrue didn't do anything. "Prepare to fire!" Natarle commanded. "NO! Mu is near." Murrue shouted. Natarle argued.

"What is Athrun doing?" The pilots wondered. Rau sensed that Zero is coming. "We've got a heat signal below the ship." A crewman said. "Activate the shields at full strength. Turn 60 degrees" Ades commanded. Zero charged at Vesalius and uses all its firepower against it. Zero manages to damage the wings and Mu screams in triumph. "Yeah!" Mu shouted in victory.

"Right wing is damaged Commander!" Ades said. Rau gets angry. "Shoot it down!" Rau commanded. "Curse you Mu La Flaga!" Rau shouted. "Everyone retreat!" Rau commanded.

Everyone in Archangel hears it and is in joy. Murrue sighs in relief. "Shoot down Vesalius!" Murrue ordered. "Curse you legged-ship!" Yzak shouted. Archangel's cannons begin the fire. It fires and it almost hits Zero. "EVADE IT!" Rau shouted. The cannon hit the left wing and people on board get killed.

"Vesalius is now damaged ma'am." Crewman Argyle said. "Very well, Strike Gundam, retreat now." Murrue commanded. Yzak sees the retreat signal and chases Kira. "Yzak, retreat!" Athrun commanded. "You're a big coward!" Yzak argued.

"Kira, please respond." said Milly. There was no reply. "Back him up." Murrue commanded. "The Strike's power suppy is short!" Natarle said. "I know." Murrue said. "Mu, back up Kira" Murrue said. The 3 Gundams fire at Strike. Kira fires his last shot then the power went out. The Strike's phase shift goes out. Strike flies away, but Yzak gets closer with its saber. Out of nowhere, the Aegis grabs Kira in time.

"The Strike has been captured." Tonomura said.

"What the hell are you thinking Athrun Zala?" Yzak shouted. "Isn't it obvious? I'm capturing it." Athrun answered.

"The signal of Strike is getting more far away." Kuzzey said. "Prepare the Launcher Strike Pack." Murrue said. "What are you doing?" Kira asked. "I'm taking you to Gamow." Athrun answered. "I'm not going to a ZAFT ship!" Kira argued. "You're one of us Kira!" Athrun shouted. Kira argues again. "If you're not coming, I have to shoot you." Athrun yelled. Kira is in shock. "My mother, died at the Bloody Valentine." Athrun cried. Just in time, Zero came and fires at Aegis. Aegis let's go of Strike. "Retreat, then we'll launch the Launcher Striker Pack." Mu said. Kira looks at Athrun one last time and thinks about his friends on board. "KIRA!" Athrun shouts. The Buster and Duel chased him.

The Archangel backed up Strike. The Aegis and Blitz fights Mu. The Duel flies past Buster. "Yzak! Go Back!" Dearka shouted. Yzak didn't listen. Strike goes into the launch pad and then Archangel launches Launcher striker. It gets closer and closer, but Yzak locks on Kira. Kira notices and Yzak fires at him. It makes a big explosion. Everyone stops fight and looks toward the big explosion.

"Did I get him? I think I got him." Yzak thought. A beam shot his arm and melts it. The Strike fires at Duel and the other Gundams. "We're retreating Yzak!" Athrun said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yzak cried out. "We don't have any more power!" Nicol said. The Buster grabbed the energy-low Duel and retreated.

_Vesalius_

"Why did you order me to stop?" Yzak choked Athrun. "We are 4 Gundams! We can't even defeat one? Sh*t!" Yzak added angrily. "It's your entire fault. Because of your insubordination." Dearka commented. Athrun looked away. "Hey! Stop it!" Nicol shouted. Yzak pushes Athrun away and leaves the room together with Dearka. "I too, think that that was unlike you to act in a polite way." Nicol commented. "Leave him alone." Athrun replied. Athrun left the room. When the door closes, he slammed his fists on the wall. "Kira…" Athrun said.

Rau gets a letter, stating that they are to come back to the PLANT. "Gamow is to continue the chase!" Rau commanded. "Athrun, do come back." He added.

_Archangel, Dock_

Kira won't come out of Strike. Mu opened the cockpit and sees Kira sitting in there and sobbing. "Come out." Mu said. "We're all safe because of you." Mu added. Kira looked at his hands.

A few moments later, Mu met up with Kira again. Mu grabs Kira by the shoulders and said something in is ear. "The Strike is now locked, only you can use it." Mu said.

On the deck, some Earth officers come in from Artemis. Murrue and Natarle greeted them as the Archangel entered Artemis. They landed on their port; outside of the port are a lot of soldiers with guns. "What's going on?" Murrue asked. "Don't talk." The officer replied.

On Archangel, Soldiers outfitted with rifles entered the main room. They all point their guns at the crew.

On the dock, Mu is escorted to where everyone is being gathered. In the deck, "What's going on?" asked Natarle. "We are locking down the ship's controls and weaponry. Your ship doesn't have any valid indentification and code. He granted them permission to enter the port, but we can't recognize you yet as allies." Natarle argued, but the officer stops her. They then get transported. Everyone is gathering to one room where the guards are on watch.

_Artemis_

The General Garcia watches different camera points from Archangel. "The rumors about a ship in Heliopolis are true." A captain said. "I'll have them stay here." the General said. Then there is a knock on the door. Archangel on the screen disappears as Marrue, Natarle, and Mu entered the room. "Welcome to Artemis!" the General greeted.

_Archangel_

Everyone is talking. "Does Artemis have anything against the Atlantic Alliance?" Sai asked. "That's not the problem." Tonomura replied. "We don't have an identification code." Paru added. "That's the problem?" Tolle wondered. "Yeah, something like that." Chandra replied. "No, there is something else." Neumann and Murdock said. Kira sighed.

_Artemis_

"Lieutenants La Flaga, Ramuis and Badgiruel." The General identified them one by one. "You are definitely from the Atlantic Alliance." The General added. "We apologize for taking up your time." Mu said. "No need to be apologetic Hawk of Endymion." the General said. "I also fought in the Battle of Grimaldi." He added. "Were you in Admiral Villard's unit?" Mu asked. The general says nodded. "We were losing badly until we were encouraged by you by destroying 5 GINNs" He added. "Thank you." Mu said. "I never expected you in the ship." the General replied. "I was on a special mission." Mu replied.

"I can't give the supplies immediately." the General said. "We must go the moon as soon as possible. We are being chased by ZAFT!" Murrue said. The general activated the screen and they saw the Nasca class. "They have been floating around since." the General commented. "They can't get through." he added. "Release us or ZAFT will bring them harm." Mu commanded. The general laughed. Mu argues, but gets stopped. "Rest for here awhile. You must be tired." the General ordered. "Take them to their rooms." he added. "Is Artemis is really safe?" Mu asked one last time. the general replied, "Like in a mother's embrace."

_Archangel, Cafeteria_

People are eating their lunch. "When will we be leaving?" asked Chandra. "I don't know." Tonomura replied. "We can't fight against our allies." Tonomura said. "A lot of things happened in the Earth Alliance." Sai said.

Kira remembers Athrun and sighs.

_Artemis_

In a room Natarle argues that they are still with Earth. Mwu tells that they can't do anything because they are not letting them back into their ship. Mwu then says that he's worried because they think Artemis is safe.

_Nazca_

Captain Zelman, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol are in a meeting. "All of our weapons can't penetrate Artemis." Zelman said. "That umbrella is first class. We entered a troublesome place." He added. "Are we going to sit here and wait then?" Dearka joked. "Stop joking." Yzak said. Dearka frowns. "Is the Umbrella activated?" asked Nicol. Zelman nodded. "My Gundam has an interesting feature that might be useful." Nicol suggested. Nazca class begins to fly away from Artemis.

_Artemis_

It appears that they have notice they ship's withdraw. "Don't stop monitoring the area." General Garcia commanded. Then a captain comes in. "The inspection went well, but the Gundam's OS is locked and we can't crack it." The captain said.

_Archangel_

The General and others enter the room. "Where the mobile suit pilot is and where are the mechanics of the ship?" He asked. Kira almost stands, but Murdock stops him. "Why are you asking for them?" Neumann asked. _"The Strike is now locked, only you can use it."_ Kira remembered Mu's words. "We are from Atlantic Alliance." the General replied. "What they are going to do with Strike?" Neumann asked again. "Nothing big, it's just an opportunity to view it. "Where is the pilot?" the general asked again. "It's Mu." Neumann replied. "Shut up, I know it's not him." the General said. He grabs Milly. "The pilot couldn't be a girl could it?" the General hurt Milly. "THAT'S SO LOW!" Kira shouted, angered. "Sit down kid." said Murdoch. "I'm the pilot." Kira said as he stood up.

_Space_

Meanwhile, Artemis disables its shield because they saw Nazca class is far away. The Nazca launches out Blitz, Nicol activates the Mirage Colloid, and it becomes invisible. "I can only use if for 80 minutes." Nicol commented.

_Archangel_

The General releases Milly and goes to Kira. "You're just protecting her; you're a fool for doing that." The General said. He punches Kira but dodges and knocks him down. Then the captain grabs Kira. "Stop!" said Sai. He hits Sai in the face. "Stop! Kira is telling the truth! He's a coordinator!" Flay shouted. Kira gets escorted out of the room. "Why did you have to say that?" Tolle shouted. "Because it's the truth!" Flay argued. "Don't you care about Kira?" Tolle answered back. "It's ok because we're in an Earth base." Flay said. "Who is the Earth Forces' enemy? Huh?" Tolle shouted as everyone shut up.

Kira gets escorted to the dock where Strike is. "Do I have to release the lock?" Kira asked. "Analyze it and build another one or to build a weapon that can destroy one." the General replied. "I'm not a soldier!" Kira argued. "Then you are the traitor of the coordinators." the General replied. Kira is shocked and tries to argue. "I don't know why you betrayed your kind, but you will be forgiven in Eurasia." the General said.

_Artemis/Space_

The Blitz gets closer to Artemis and entered it. Nicol disables the mirage colloid and fires at Artemis. "Activate the shield!" the captain ordered. Nicol sees a machine activating it. "Is that it?" He quickly went to the machine and destroys it. "A mobile suit is inside the shield!" a crewman said. "Shoot it down!" the Generals screamed. Blitz sees the port opening and goes in. The Nasca class releases the other two Gundams.

_Archangel_

"What's going on?" Neumann asked. "We don't know yet." the officer replied. Neumann runs pass them. The guard grabs their guns, but gets stopped by the crew. "Go to the deck!" Neumann ordered.

_Artemis_

"Shout and pretend that we have no air." Mu whispered. They begin shouting. A guard comes in and Mu knocks him down and another one that came later. Mobile armors start to fight against the 3 Gundams. The Gundams shoot them down. The guards were shocked; Kira pushed the guards away and gets in Strike. "What the heck are you doing?" the General panicked. "There's no time to argue." Kira said. Blitz sees Archangel and Strike flies out.

Marrue and the rest enter the Archangel. "Archangel, prepare to launch!" Murrue commanded. When Kira fights with Blitz, Kira remembers what the general told him, _"Then you are the traitor of the coordinators."_ "Leave us alone!" Kira shouted. "Why can't we shoot down the enemies?" the General asked. The Buster shoots down a mobile armor and comes crashing down on the General and Captains, killing them. There were explosions. Kira gets a message to withdraw. Strike retreats and Blitz tries to stop him, but an explosion stops him. Then the Archangel launches full speed. Artemis blows up and the 3 Gundams look at Archangel got away. Nicol looked frustrated.

_Archangel_

"Hey kid!" Murdoch greeted. Kira passed him and goes into his room, lies down on his bed. Birdy flies on his shoulder and chirps. A tear runs down Kira's face.

**Author's Note: Well, This series of mine will be a retelling of Gundam SEED with a few changes, feel free to comment. NO BASHING AND FLAMING.**


	3. Songstress of PLANTs

3rd chapter! More to come!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, or the mentioned series. **

_Archangel_

"We do not detect the ZAFT Nazca ship anymore ma'am." Tonomura said. "They seemed to be confused by Artemis." Mu commented. "That's the only thing I want to thank them for." Mu added. "Even if they escaped, it didn't solve our problems." Murrue replied.

"Flay, apologize to Kira, you hurt him!" Sai said. "Kira got into a lot of trouble." Tolle added. "I was just telling the truth! What's wrong with that?" Flay cried. "Having Kira as a coordinator is a strange situation…" Tolle replied. "You should say sorry or you won't be comfortable when passing by each other." Sai said. "If you say so, then I'll do it." Flay agreed. "I wonder what it is going to be like on this ship?" Tolle questioned. "In the end, we didn't get supplied and ZAFT is probably after us." Sai said.

_Vesalius_

Vesalius has landed. Rau and Athrun entered a spaceship. Inside is a man sitting in an occupied seat they both saluted him. "Permission to travel with you Senator Zala." Rau asked. "No need to salute. My name isn't in this ship." Zala replied. "Athrun." the chairman said. "Father." Athrun replied. The ship docked from the port. "What is your report Athrun Zala?" the chairman asked. "Earth is developing a large offensive power. The pilot is…" Athrun paused. "It's Kira Yamato!" Athrun shouted. The Chairman was shocked, knowing that the pilot of the enemy is his pretend-nephew. "End of report." Athrun said in a sad tone. They walked away.

"It must have been difficult for you to report your friend." Rau commented. "It wasn't." Athrun replied. The ship continued to fly toward the PLANT.

_Archangel, Cafeteria_

Tolle gets a gag while eating. "WATER!" Tolle cried. "Here." Milly said as she gave him water. "MORE!" Tolle asked. "This isn't the time for gags." Sai said as he sits near Flay. Flay moved away. Sai tries and moves near her and again, she moved away. "What's wrong Flay?" Sai asked. "We are saving water, and I didn't take a bath yesterday." Flay replied. Everyone looked at her as Sai sighed. Kira comes in. "You done cleaning?" Tolle asked. "I couln't clean the Strike cause there was no water." Kira answered.

Sai nudges Flay. Flay got up and talked to Kira. "Kira, I-I wanna tell you something." Flay said. "What?" Kira replied. "I'm sorry." said Flay. "Why is that?" Kira wondered. "It's because of what I said earlier." Flay replied. Kira was surprised. "I-It's okay." He replied. "Thanks!" Flay replied as she turned to Sai, who turns away from her. _"What is it gonna be like on this ship?"_ Kira thought.

In the deck, the crewmembers are talking about the best way to get to Earth. "Is that best you can do? Isn't there another way?" Natarle asked. "None..." replied Neumann. "Can we break through it?" Murrue asked. Neumann turned around surprised; "We could try." Neumann replied again. "The ship will become the debris itself!" Natarle said. Mu then thinks about something. "What are you thinking about?" Murrue asked Mu. "Don't you know? I'm the man who makes the impossible, possible!" Mu said.

_PLANTs_

In the PLANT, Rau and Athrun takes an elevator down into the conference room. They saw a TV program talking about the anniversary of Junius 7. It showed Senator Siegel Clyne speaking to the public. Next to him is a girl with pink hair. "Is that your fiancée?" Rau asked. "Yes Commander." Athrun replied. "You both have the blood from a Senator, the next generation should be glorius." Rau said. They have finally arrived and the conference starts. Rau started the report.

_Archangel_

Everyone is in the deck hearing about a resupply. "Can we really get the resupply?" Tolle asked. "It's more like getting it for ourselves." Mu said. "It's near the debris belt." Murrue said. "I'm kinda familiar with this debris belt." Sai said. "You're a smart one." Mu said. "We are not going to disturb the dead, but we need supplies so we can live on." Murrue said. Everyone felt unhappy about the plan.

_PLANTs_

Rau finishes his report. A person says the Orb had been with Earth and has ignored their treaty. There is a big argue, but Zala then asks Rau "Was it worth sacrificing to get the mobile suits?" Zala asked. Rau then tells that Zala has a report of them. Clyne acknowledges Athrun to report. Athrun pushes the control and on the screen are the mobile suits. Everyone is in shock. Athrun starts his report. When Athrun report is done, some people are angry. A woman tells that they can't do harm because there is few. A man then argues that they are probably doing mass production now. Then they are all arguing. Clyne tells them to all quiet down. Strike and the others, enter the debris belt and they see a large piece of land.

In PLANT, Senator Zala reminds about the tragedy of Bloody Valentine. He tells that they don't want to fight, but the Natural have caused the war. Then the episode shows a glimpse of the destruction of Janus 7. Zala tells that about 243,721 lives were lost and that if they have to fight to protect them. Klien sighs and Athrun is in deep thought. On the PLANT, the conference ends. Clyne tells Athrun that the last time Lacus was still busy and asks when they are going to get together. Athrun apologizes. Kliens tells not to worry about it and says that the conference against war isn't going to good. Raww comes in and tells Athrun they are to leave in some 1000 hours. Athrun then salutes Clyne and leaves. Zala comes in and Clyne asks him why he is extending the war and Zala says so those don't get in their way.

_Junius 7_

The crew are getting frozen water and transporting them back to Archangel. Kira sees a damaged civilian vessel. Then an enforced GINN appears. The Strike Gundam hid behind a rock. He waites for the GINN to go away. The GINN goes away, but notices' Tolle's mobile armor. "Shit!" Kira said to himself. The GINN fires at Tolle and hits and shakes the mobile armor. Kira fires at the GINN and destroys it. Kira releases his grip on the controls. He was shocked. "Yo kid, what happened?" Mu asked. Kira turns off the speaker and slams his fist. As he was crying, he spots an escape pod and takes it inside the Archangel.

_Archangel_

"That kid likes to pick things up does he." Natarle commented. Murdoch opens the pod's door and a girl with pink hair comes out and thanks them. Everyone was surprised.

Lacus floated around the dock. "Huh?" Lacus wondered. "Hello Hello Lacus!" The round hand sized robot talked. Kira grabs Lacus' arm and stops her from floating. "Why thank you handsome man." Lacus thanked Kira, who blushed. "Huh? This isn't a ZAFT ship?" Lacus was confused. "Yes." Murrue replied.

_PLANTs_

In an apartment at the PLANT, Athrun is talking a shower. The phone rings and Athrun hears it and dries himself and gets out. He receives a message that they are to leave earlier. Athrun switches on the TV and he sees the news about Lacus and the ship with representatives didn't come back last night. Athrun becomes in shock and wonders about Lacus.

_Archangel  
><em>"Thank you for recovering my life pod." Lacus told the crew. "I am Lacus Clyne, this is Haro." Lacus added. "Nice 't meet'ya!" Haro said. Murrue sighed as Mu covered his face. Outside the room, Sai, and others are eavesdropping on their conversation. Kira is standing in the hall. "We have work to do." Natarle said, after the door opened. They all run off. Kira sees Lacus waving at him. He blushes again and walks away.

"You know, there's also a PLANT Senator name Clyne." Mu said. "He is my father. Do you know him?" Lacus replied. Mu covered his face again. "How did you end up in the debris belt?" Murrue asked. "We were preparing for the Junius 7 Anniversary when an Earth Alliance Ship shot us down" Lacus replied.

_PLANTs_

Athrun meets his father and Rau in front of Vesalius. "Wait there Athrun." the chairman said. "Did you hear the news about your fiancée?" He asked. "Yes, Vesalius is in charge of schedule for it." Athrun said. Rau tells him he's a cold man. Rau says of course they are going after her. Athrun says that they don't know if anything bad happened. Zala then reveals that an enforced GINN hasn't return yet. Rau tells that Janus 7 have pulled into the Earth's belt and says they have lost contact of Zelman's team. Zala says that it wouldn't make sense if the Rau's team stayed because Athrun and Lacus are destined to marry. Zala says she's an idol and leaves. Athrun asks if that is all about. Rau tells him to bring her as a hero or wailing on her dead body. Athrun looks at him, but Rau leaves and says it would be appropriate for him not to go.

_Archangel_

Archangel left the debris belt. Everyone looks at Junius 7 on the screen and was in deep thought. Kira walks in the hall and remembers the Enforced GINN. "Maybe it was looking for Miss Lacus!" He concluded. Then, he hears Flay. He enters the room and asked. "What's up?" "Flay doesn't want to bring Lacus' food to her, so an argument came up." Kuzzey said. "I doesn't want to because it is scary with a place filled with coordinators." Flay said. Kira hears it and Milly whispered to Flay. "Of course Kira doesn't count." Flay added. "Stop it Flay!" Milly said. "What if that songstress is really strong?" Flay asked.

"Who's strong?" Lacus came in and asked. Everyone was surprised. "I'm kinda hungry, can someone get me some food?" Lacus added. "They didn't bother to lock her door?" Kuzzey whispered. "Why is someone from ZAFT allowed to wonder around without permission?" Flay asked, "I asked three times if I can come out, but no one answered. I guess that means its okay." Lacus replied. "I'm Lacus Clyne, what's your name?" Lacus asked. "Why should I tell you? You're with ZAFT." Flay replied. "ZAFT is a military organization and I'm not in the military." Lacus replied. "We are the same." Lacus added.

"Stop it! Coordinators and Naturals are not the same! I don't want any of you Coordinators acting friendly with me!" Flay shouted. Kira was shocked and hurt. He had to regain control of himself, if not, he can hurt Flay. They both leave the room, and Kira carried her food tray. "Flay, are you with Blue Cosmos?" Milly asked. "No, I'm not! But the stance those people take... I don't think they're really wrong. Anyone who has their genes operated on when they are not sick or anything is against what nature intended." She replied.

When they got into Lacus' room, Lacus sighed. "Do I have to stay inside?" Lacus asked. "Yes, I'm sorry." KIra replied. "It's lonely here. I wanted to eat with everyone." she said as she sat down. "This is an Earth Alliance ship and many don't like coordinators because they are at war." Kira explained. "You're really nice to me. Thank you." Kira blushes. "I'm a Coordinator too." Kira said.

Paru gets a message. "Code it." Murrue commanded. It was from an Earth Alliance ship. Everyone screams in happiness. "Have they been looking for us?" Neumann asked. "Now we can rest!" He added. Everyone laughed. As Kira left Lacus' room, He sees Sai. "Sai, c-can I talk to F-Flay?" Kira asked. Then they hear singing.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

"She has a beautiful voice, but that's probably from genetic engineering. C'mon! Let's eat!" Sai said as he left. Kira looks at him for a moment and runs after him.

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

_itsumo negatteta _

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

"Is my father really coming?" Flay asked in excitement. "Yes, he's one of the advanced troops that are to greet us." Sai replied. Milly passes by the hall and sees the cafeteria, which is packed with passengers who are excited about the Earth ships incoming. She enters the girls' bathroom and sees Flay in her underwear putting on facial lotion. "What are you doing?" Milly asked hilariously. "I'm making myself beautiful, Papa is coming." Flay replied. "I'm the daughter of the Vice Minister, I have to look beautiful." She added. Milly takes off her clothes and heads into the shower. "I can't do anything about my hair!" Flay said, to which she frowned.

On the deck, the crew receives messages from the ship's captain. Next to him is Flay's father. "Hello, I am George Allster, the Foreign Vice Minister, thank you for rescuing the civilians, I am quite surprised to see my daughter's name on the list." he said. Murrue was surprised. "If possible, I would like to see her. "Sure." Murrue replied. A vessel came to the Archangel carrying Flay's father.

_Strike_

In Strike, Kira is trying to modify the Gundam. "Hey kid! What're you doing?" Murdoch asked. "Just calibrating the offset and adjusting some other things at the same time." Kira answered. "Is it needed anymore?" Kira asked. Murdoch laughs at him. "That's your job until we get to the rendezvous point." Murdoch replied.

_Archangel_

Everyone has a happy mood. Lacus is in her singing to her Haro. Mu is sleeping in a bag hanging from his cockpit or in a closet. Kira is modifying and looks at the Strike.

Flay's father finally came and sees her daughter. "Flay! I thought I might never see you again!" he said as he hugged her, in which she returned back. "Flay, I have to tell you something privately." They went to her room.

"Listen carefully, maybe this will be the last time I'll see you, you're a Neo-Coordinator. A Natural who gained Coordinator-like abilities." Her father said. "WHAT?" Flay was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "I am not your real father, and you have two more sisters, they're in ZAFT. Maybe you can meet them someday." he added. "NO! NO! NOOO!" She screamed. The Foreign Vice Minister made his way back to Montgomery.

_Space_

Vesalius launches Gundams. The Escort ships Law, Montgomery, and Bernold gets an alarm that there are enemies coming. "Cancel the Archangel's Escort!" the Captain ordered. George Allster looked displeased. "All mobile armors are to launch immediately!" the captain ordered.

_Archangel_

"There is a big battle ma'am" Chandra reported. "Montgomery wants us to withdraw." Paru added. "What's the enemy's strength?" Murrue asked. "3 GINNs, 1 CGUE and Aegis!" Tonomura answered. Everyone is shocked.

"All hands to level two battle stations!" Murrue ordered. "The Archangel is going into battle!" She added.

Kira runs down the hall. He sees Lacus coming out of her room. "What's going on? It became rowdy." Lacus asked. "There's a battle, please go inside your room." he said. "Will you be fighting?" Lacus asked. "Yes." Kira answered and ran to the Strike. Along the way, Kira met up with Flay. "Is my father going to be alright?" She asked. "We'll be fine, I guess." Kira went to battle.

_Space_

The GINNs are destroying the mobile armors. Aegis and Miguel's CGUE destroys the battleship Bernold. "What a sick joke! Shoot them down!" George said.

Archangel launches Mobius Zero and the Aile Strike Gundam. "The enemy is made up of the Nazca class, 3 GINNs 1 CGUE and the Aegis Gundam." said Milly. "Where is Flay's dad?" Kira wondered. "He's in Montgomery." Sai replied as the Strike launches.

In the hallway, Flay stands wondering. The skirmishing continues and Archangel shoots down a GINN. Rau sees that Archangel has arrived. Athrun sees Kira and both Strike and Aegis pull out sabers and the clashes into each other, while the Zero is fighting against a GINN and gets damaged by another. He flies away. The Aegis and Strike continues to brawl with each other. Flay comes into Archangel's deck as the crew notices her. "Go back! This isn't a place for civilians!" Murrue commanded. "Flay! Why are you here?" Sai questioned. "Where is my father's ship?" Flay asked. The Law gets destroyed as Flay goes to her room escorted by Sai.

The Strike tries to damage the Aegis but gets distracted by Miguel's Custom CGUE Equipment D. "Let's go Athrun!" Miguel said. The Aegis transforms and fires its Scylla Cannon and almost hits Kira.

In the deck, the door opens and Flay pulled Lacus in to the deck. "I'll kill this girl if they shoot my father's ship!" Flay shouted. A GINN shoots down Montgomery and Fllay goes crazy."NOOOOOOO!" Flay screamed in terror. Sai holds her and she cried. Murrue and Lacus looked and pitied her. Natarle then grabs the microphone. "Lieutenant Badgiruel! What are you doing?" Murrue asked shouting. "All ZAFT ships are to stop. We have Lacus Clyne onboard, if you shoot us, we cannot guarantee her safety."

"Despicable! Is that what you call justice? Huh Kira?" Athrun shouted at Kira, as he was in shock. "ZAFT forces are to retreat!" Rau ordered.

_Archangel_

Murrue is enraged with Natarle. "Why did you do that?" Murrue asked angrily. "We will be shot down if I didn't do that!" Natarle argued. "I know that!" Murrue replied. "Would someone take the pink-haired girl to her room?" Natarle asked. Tonomuro takes Lacus down and Lacus felt pretty bad. Flay is had a fever and resting on her bed and Sai watches over her.

In the dock, "Hurry up with the repairs guys! ZAFT may come at any minute now!" Mu said. "What that was about earlier?" Kira asked. "Is taking Lacus as a hostage and threatening her is what the Atlantic Alliance likes?" Kira added. Mu looks at him and Kira shuts up. "We are weak and that either way we are not to question Marrue and Natarle actions!" Mu shouted. Kira looked away.

_Vesalius_

"Chasing them will bring no harm to the Songstress." Ades suggested. "We are probably going to meet with the Earth's fleet." Rau answered. "How long before we reach Gamow?" Rau asked. "Approximately 7 Hours." Ades answered. "The Atlantic Alliance will be able to do anything before they could stop us. They're quite troublesome." Rau said. Meanwhile, Athrun is in thought.

_Archangel_

Flay is sleeping in her room with Sai watching her. Flay suddenly open her eyes. She then gets a trauma vision of her father ship being destroyed and wakes up screaming. "What's wrong?" Sai asked. "Where is my father?" She cried. "Calm down." Sai said. Flay cries and Milly comes in. Milly drops the bottles she was carrying.

Outside, Kira hears and runs in. "Flay…" Kira said. "LIAR! You said everything would be alright before!" She yelled. "Why didn't you protect my father's ship?" Flay added. "It's because you're a coordinator and you weren't fighting seriously!" Flay said in despair.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY? HUH?" Kira finally exploded. Flay was shocked and stood up. "Kira, I-I-" Flay was stopped by Kira's slap, which she fell down. "I HAVE TO KILL MY PRETEND-BROTHER BECAUSE HE IS IN THAT RED MOBILE SUIT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kira cried. Flay was shocked to find out Kira's past. Kira runs away. He goes on the elevator and remembers what Athrun, Mu and Flay's words. Kira tries to hold the tears. Kira floats down the hall and passes by Kuzzey. Kuzzey wondered what happened. Kira goes to the window, screams and cries. "What's the matter?" a familiar voice came in. He looked up and saw Lacus.

_Vesalius_

Rau was cleaning himself and receives a message from Ades. "You received something from PLANT. May I know what it is?" Ades asked. "No, I'll receive it on the bridge." Rau answered He then drinks some water. He puts the bottle down and clenches his fist and moves out. On the counter there seems his bottle, some pills, and his mask.

_Archangel_

Lacus tries to touch Kira's face, but he blocks her hand. "What are you doing here?" Kira asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I was just floating around when I heard a loud cry." Lacus replied. "You shouldn't walk around because people might think you're a spy." Kira blushed. Lacus flied toward Kira. Kira grabs her hands and lends her down. "Pink Haro walks around, even when the door is lock, the door will open." Lacus said. "I won't admit it!" Haro said. "Let's go back." Kira requested. "Is the fighting over?" Lacus asked. "Yes." Kira answered.

"You look so sad." Lacus commented. "I don't want to fight. I'm a coordinator and my friend is Athrun Zala, he's the pilot of Aegis." Kira said. Nearby, Kuzzey eavesdropped, hears and runs away. "You're both good people, it's so sad." Lacus said. "Do you know Athrun?" Kira asked. "Athrun and I will be married someday." Lacus replied. "Athrun gave me the pink Haro. I said I liked it, and he made more." Lacus said. "He hasn't changed a bit. He built Birdy." Kira commented. "Wouldn't it be great if you guys will not have to fight each other?" Lacus said.

Meanwhile, Sai, Tolle and Milly are in a room. "I understand you Flay, but, what you said was kinda mean." Milly said. Kuzzey came in. "Kira always tries his best." Tolle added. "Is it really true?" Kuzzey asked. "What's up Kuzzey?" Sai asked. "I just heard Kira telling that Lacus that the Aegis is piloted by his old friend." Kuzzey replied. "Yes, it's true, he told Flay." Milly answered.

Kira is on his bed thinking. He remembered what Lacus said. "_This isn't right_." Kira thought. Kira goes to Lacus' room and wakes her up. "What is it?" Lacus asked. "Come with me quietly." Kira said. Kira and Lacus runs down the hall, but they bring to a halt and hides behind a wall. Sai and Milly sees Kira. Lacus showed up behind. "What are you doing?" Milly questioned. "I hate this." He said. "Taking a girl hostage is something a bad guy would do anyway, we'll help." Sai said. "Thanks." Kira said.

"Put this on." Kira grabbed a spacesuit. Kira was shocked that she has a dress. Lacus realizes and changes in front of Kira. Kira hid behind the spacesuit he was carrying and is embarrassed. When they came out, Sai sees Lacus with her dress below. "How many months Kira?" Sai joked around. They go to the dock and Kira jumps in Strike. Sai helps Lux get inside. "Thank you, may we meet again someday." Lacus said. "Yeah, maybe." Sai replied. "What are you doing?" Murdoch asked. "You'll go back to us right?" Sai asked. "Yes, I promise." Kira answered.

Then Kira closes the cockpit and starts Strike. "Cover for me Sai." Kira said. "I trust you!" Sai shouted. In the deck, they get an alarm. "The kid has opened the hatch!" Mu shouted. "It's too late." Mu said. Everyone is in shock. The Strike launches into space and heads for Vesalius.

_Vesalius_

They got a message that Archangel launched Strike. Athrun goes and launches his Aegis. "This is the Strike, I want the Aegis to come. Only the Aegis!" Kira commanded. "Let me go captain!" Athrun pleaded. "What if it's a trick?" Ades worried. "I understand, go Athrun." Rau commanded. "Thank you!" Athrun runs off. "It seems the pilot of Strike is still a kid." Rau said.

_Space_

Aegis flied towards Strike and stops. Strike points a gun at Aegis' cockpit. "Is the pilot Athrun Zala? Open your cockpit!" Kira commanded. "This is Athrun Zala." Athrun replied and opened his cockpit and so does Kira.

"Talk to him because he is not sure if it was you." Kira said. "Hello Athrun! It's so nice to see you again!" Lacus said. "Confirmed." Athrun said. "Then take her!" Kira said. The brunette lets her go and Athrun grabs her hands. He looks at Lacus, shocked because she has her dress underneath. "Thank you for everything Kira Yamato! And you too Athrun." Lacus thanked. "Kira! Come with us! There is not one reason for you to side with the Earth Forces!" Athrun said. "Believe me, I don't want to fight against you. But I have friends onboard that I have to protect!" Kira said. Athrun felt sad. "Next time we meet, I'm gonna shoot you!" Athrun shouted. "Same here." Kira said. The Strike closes its cockpit door and drifts off.

**Author's Note: Well, another day, another update! Whew. I tweaked the scene where Flay shouts at Kira for not protecting her daddy. I was kinda crying while writing the part Kira and Athrun meet. Feel free to comment good comments!**


	4. Earth

4th Chapter! Be cool guys! Thanks for the reviews and all! It helped me.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GUNDAM SEED AND ITS CHARACTERS. I also do not own the song Everytime we touch by Cascada.**

_Archangel_

Kira got called in to the captain's office and a court was held. "Death Sentence." Mu said. "Huh?" Kira was shocked. "But, you're still a civilian though." Murrue said. "If you were in the Military, I think you'd be dead tomorrow." Natarle added.

"It must've been hard for him to fight." Milliy said. "Who would've thought that the enemy is Kira's friend?" Sai added. Before they knew it, Flay overheard them. She was shocked. She remembered her father's words. _"Listen carefully, maybe this will be the last time I'll see you, you're a Neo-Coordinator. A Natural who gained Coordinator-like abilities."_ "Is it true? Am I really half-coordinator and half-natural?" She thought. "Kira…" She cried.

_Space_

"Go down will you!" Yzak shouted. The Duel grabbed its beam saber and clashed with the Strike. "He's good for an old man!" Dearka commented as he was fighting Mu in his Mobius Zero. Without a man to fight with, the Blitz made its way to the Archangel and endangers it. Kira sees it and enters his first SEED mode. Distracted, he was now open. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Yzak shouted. Kira, who was now beserk, dodged Yzak's attack and stabs the Duel in the cockpit and kicked it. Damaged, Yzak gained a scar and retreated. The eighth fleet meets up with the Archangel right after the battle ends.

_Archangel_

Murrue, Mu, and Natarle met with the eighth fleet's Admiral Lewis Halberton, and talked about the ship's cilvillian crew. Afterwards, "You were enlisted in the military the day you guys boarded the Archangel because it's against the law to have civilians running a military ship." Natarle said after handing their discharge papers. "Wait I would like to join the military because of I want to help with the war since my father died in the war." Flay said. They were all shocked.

At the same time, the group was about to board they're civilian ship when Sai, Kuzzey, Miriaillia, and Tolle decide that they want to stay and help the Archangel so they ripped up their discharge papers and return to their posts on the bridge. Kira, just about to leave the Archangel sees the group still in their uniforms. "We're going to stay and help." Sai said, handing Kira his discharge paper.

_FLASHBACK_

_Also, a little girl comes up to Kira and gives him an origami flower to say thanks for protecting her and her family. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kira rethinks about leaving the Archangel, who has Mu as the only pilot, rushed to the Suit Deck to get his Gundam suit. He sees Flay, about to get his suit and try to pilot the Strike. "Kira! I heard that you're going away!" She was shocked. "I wasn't able to help with protecting everyone and I wanted to try and be a pilot." She added. "Also, I-I'm so-sorry about last time." She was depressed.

"It's okay Flay. I'm sorry for slapping you." Kira replied. He sees that his locker was open and his suit was floating around. "There's no way that you can pilot the Strike!" Kira shouted. "Don't worry, I won't leave anymore, I want to protect you, and everyone." Kira added. "Thank you Kira!" Flay kissed Kira and he returned back. The two shared a wonderful moment.

The Archangel saw the Eighth fleet is getting torn down by ZAFT and the stolen Gundams. "There's no way that the Alliance can beat ZAFT in this shape! I just can't stand-by and watch this!" Mu shouted. "Permission for the Archangel to descend to Earth Admiral Halberton!" Murrue asked. "ZAFT is mainly after us." She added. "Permission accepted. We promise not to let one enemy though until you are safe on Earth." The admiral said. The Admiral formed a blockade.

Inside the Archangel, Kira went to his Gundam, smiling and happy. "Yo kid! Happy to have you back!" Murdoch greeted. "Standby, we are about to descend." Murrue announced. "Mobius Zero and Strike! Permission to Launch granted!" Murrue added. "Be sure to return when the Archangel is in its Level 3 Descend mode." She added.

_Space_

"Where is the Strike?" Yzak shouted. He sees the Strike, using the Sword pack, launching. "There you are you bastard!" Yzak shouted. He fired his beam rifle and Kira responds by throwing his beam boomerang, which Yzak dodged. Yzak was just about to shoot the Strike when the Menelaos' civilian ship comes between them and causes him to be distracted. "Yeah, thanks for distracting me you natural bastards!" Yzak shouted and tried to shoot down the civilian ship. Kira sees it. "No! That's a civilian ship!" Kira shouted. The Duel fired its last shot which destroyed the civilian ship.

Mu managed to return before the Archangel shifted to Level 3 but as the enemy ship approached the Archangel, Menelaos blocked them and saves the Archangel. Inside the Archangel, they salute for the Admiral then it shifted into Level 3 while Kira was still in space fighting the Duel. They finally stop after being pulled by the Earth's gravity. Strike goes in on a different landing point from Archangel and is unable to change course because Kira fainted. Archangel goes off course in order to catch Strike while falling and lands in Northern Africa Desert.

_Archangel_

Kira ended up sick. "The temperature in the cockpit was pretty high. Any Natural in that state would've been dead by now." the doctor said. Kira, being a coordinator, survives but is unconscious.

"Sai, I wanna talk to you." Flay asked. "What is it?" Sai answered. "Remember how our fathers arranged our marriage?" Flay asked. "Yes, why?" Sai answered. "I wanna have a break up. It was just talk." Flay said. "I'm sorry Sai, I love Kira." She added. Flay leaves.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Kira wakes up finding Flay in his side, sleeping. There was a knock on the door. Kira tries to stand up and Flay wakes up to get it. The mechanics find the little paper flower origami in the Strike. He receives that and the mechanics leave, he breaks down and starts to cry. _"Poor Kira, I wanna help him."_ Flay thought. "Don't worry Kira." Flay said. Flay comforts him and ends up having their second kiss and their first night.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Meanwhile, Mu is fixing up his new unit, "Skygrasper." He said.

In the Cafeteria, the gang was there. "I don't wanna fight anymore." Kuzzey said. The Archangel discovers it's being targeted by something and begins taking some hits. Flay and Kira, dressed up and decided to go to battle.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Archangel's Deck, who has no communications pilot because of Kuzzey, who backed down, is now controlled by Flay. "Kira Yamato, Launcher Strike, going!" Kira said. The Strike goes into battle.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Strike sorties with the Launcher pack, but runs into trouble right away as it's his first time fighting on Earth and in a desert. Due to the sand, the Strike's feet got sucked in. ZAFT takes advantage and launches their "BuCUE". Kira with his coordinator skills re-writes his Operating System so that it can work for the sand and heat and such and maneuver properly. He kicks one BuCUE and elbows another with the back of the gun, proceeds to jump on top of it and shoot it at point blank range.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Archangel is still under fire and is unable to dodge another attack, Kira goes to SEED mode and makes all the missiles explode in one shot of the Agni Cannon. Punching a BuCUE into one and shooting the others. The Strike though, is running out of power.

A rogue group arrives called "The Resistance" and begins to support Kira, led by a blonde haired girl. "You in the mobile suit!" A familiar yet unknown voice came to Kira. "Go to this point! We have a trap set up." the voice added. Kira makes the choice and take their advice, as they said they'd lead him to a trap they set up for the BuCUEs. Kira gets it to work, leading them to a place full of bombs, which end up destroying the BuCUEs. The Strike's power goes down.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

The Archangel Crew meets the rouge group who called themselves, "The Resistance". The rogues showed that they have quite a good system of information and some interesting stuff. They all lower their guns and Kira steps out of his Gundam and takes off his helmet. "You! Why?" The blonde haired girl said. "Why the hell are you piloting that thing?" the girl approaches Kira and tries to punch him, Kira blocks and grabs her hand though and realizes who he's talking to. "You're that person I met at Morgenroete!" Kira realized. "Let go you idiot!" The girl ends up breaking free and accidentally punches Kira. Kira held his cheek which was punched.

_HOURS LATER_

"Hey, I apologize for hitting you earlier. I didn't mean to hit you." the girl said. "Well, I didn't mean to hit you, I guess it was just "spur of the moment" thing. Forgive me. I'm Cagalli Yula." she added. Kira grabs her face and kisses her in the cheek and chuckled. Cagalli blushed. "What's so funny?" Cagalli said. "Well, think about it." Kira said in a hilarious tone as he sat down looking at the blushing Cagalli.

"I kept thinking about you after that. Wondering what happened to you." Cagalli said. "But then you show up! Piloting this thing! If that's not bad enough, are you with the Earth Forces now?" she added. Kira nodded. "Many things happened along the way, many things." Kira said. "So, what are you doing in a place like this? I thought you were from ORB. Kira Yamato." he added. Cagalli looked away.

_HOURS LATER_

"Hurry Flay! Were going!" Kira said. They went with Cagalli to a village. "Hey Kira, what's with that Absent-Minded look? You're supposed to be my bodyguard right?" Cagalli asked, to which Flay laughed. "Are you sure this is where the Tiger of the Desert lives? It looks awfully peaceful and lively." Kira replied. "Maybe looks can be deceiving Kira." Flay replied. "That is the real ruler of the city. Anybody who retaliates is good as dead. This is ZAFT's village." Cagalli said as she showed the ReHOME behind buildings.

After the shopping of goods and equipments, the three went to a restaurant. Their order came in and Kira asked. "What is this?" "Donner Kebab! Whew! I'm tired and hungry! Let's eat!" Cagalli said. Cagalli poured hot sauce on the Kebab and started eating. "Here Kira, try it." Cagalli said. Flay was about to pour Chili Sauce when somebody stopped them. "Hold it right there! Chili Sauce on a Kebab?" A man argued. "The proper thing to do is to pour yogurt sauce." he suggested.

A missile launched. "Get down!" the man kicked the table and Flay was full of Chili sauce and Yogurt. Cagalli tried to comfort her by trying to get rid of it, even though she was full of it too.. Men came in and started to fire their guns. "Die Coordinator monsters from the sky! For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" the men shouted.

"Blue Cosmos!" Cagalli said. Flay was shocked. Now she knew Blue Cosmos. The man drew a gun and killed one Natural. "Go! Eliminate them all!" He ordered. A gun popped out in Kira's sight and he saw a man preparing to kill the Yogurt guy. He threw the gun and knocked the guy's gun and kicked him.

A red haired guy came in. "Commander! Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to that guy." the man they called commander answered. He removed his hat and sunglasses, to Cagalli's surprise. "Andrew Waltfield. The Desert Tiger." Cagalli said.

_Desert Tiger Camp_

Flay and Cagalli took a bath when they were brought in by the Desert Tiger. "Andy!" A blue haired woman said. "Well, well! You did a good job Aisha!" Andrew said. Kira was stunned. She brought the two in gowns, to which the two girls blushed. Cagalli wore a light green strapless gown with raffles with matching sandals of the same color. Her gold-colored hair was all tied up. Flay wore a royal blue haltered gown with crystals and silver stilettos. Her crimson red hair was flowing down, nothing holding it back. "You guys, l-look b-beautiful. Cagalli, you're a girl?" Kira commented. "Idiot!" Cagalli replied.

"That dress looks beautiful on you gals. It would even appear that you gals are quite used to this clothes." the Desert Tiger complemented. "Why thank you!" Flay said. "Say what you wish." Cagalli answered. "Well, I can't believe that I'm having a chat with the Desert Tiger." Cagalli said. "Making girls dress up? Is this one of your fun and games?" Cagalli asked. "Calm down Cagalli." Flay said looking worried. "Well, Aisha was the one who selected your gowns. I don't quite follow on what you mean by "fun and games" girl." Andy replied. "Going around the city disguised evacuating people and burning down their villiage? That's what I mean." Cagalli replied.

"You have beautiful eyes. They're straightforward. Very nice eyes." He answered. "Don't trifle with me!" Cagalli shouted and pounded the table. "Cagalli!" Kira tried to calm her down. Flay was scared. "Maybe you are the ones that are ought to be dead." He asked. "What about you? As a mobile suit pilot, what do you think? What are the things needed to end this war?" He asked a shocked Kira. "How did you know that?" Flay asked. The Desert Tiger laughed and stood up. "Being too straightforward is a very big problem!" He commented and went to his table, drew a gun. Kira guarded the girls, who are scared. "Unlike sports, war has no regulation time or points. So, how do you determine a winner? How do we put an end to it?" He asked.

The Desert Tiger pointed his gun to Kira. "Is it when all your enemies are destroyed?" He said. Kira looked at his surroundings, but the Desert Tiger noticed. "Don't try anything stupid berseker, you won't be able to get outta here." Andy said. "Berseker?" Kira wondered. "We are all Coordinators in this Camp." He added. Cagalli was shocked to find out about Kira's protected secret. "I don't know why you decided to fight against your own kind, but as long as you're the pilot of that mobile suit, we're enemies." He added and smiled. "Is there no option but for one of us to be destroyed?" He asked. "But we are not enemies here. This place isn't a battlefield. You can go now." He said. Kira took both of the girls' shoulder and made their way out. "I'll see you on the battlefield kid!" Andy added.

_HOURS LATER_

_Desert_

"We are to launch!" Murrue commanded. The Archangel and the resistance took off to battle the Desert Tiger and his company. "That's right! Launcher on the first, Sword on the second. Why? Because it's easier to change planes than re-equip one!" Mu said. "Mu-san! What's a Berseker?" Kira asked. "I think it's a pilot crazed when he goes to battle. Something like that." Mu replied. "Crazed Warrior?" Kira asked again. "They are people who are usually normal, but when going to battle, they get excited and suddenly becomes a different person with improved abilities." Mu explained.

The Lesseps launched as well. The BuCUEs and Planes launched an attack on the Archangel. "Shadows, Enemy ship and Enemy mobile suits!" Tonomura said. "Enter anti-air, anti-ship and anti-mobile suit battle! Commence counterattack!" Murrue said. "Strike, Skygrasper 1, take off!" Natarle said. "We'll destroy the Tiger this time!" The resistance shouted. "Route Clear, La Flaga Unit, clear for take off!" Milly said. "Route Clear, Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, clear for take off!" "Kira Yamato, Stirke, Let's do this!" Kira shouted. "Valiants! Fire!" Natarle shouted. The planes were shot down by the Archangel.

"How many BuCUEs are there? Five?" Kira thought. A BuCUE fired its rifle at the Strike, which were easily dodged. The Special BuCUE, LaGOWE, piloted by Andrew and Aisha, was launched. "I'm leaving you in charge of the ship! Martin the red haired Dacosta!" Andy said. The Strike, Archangel and the resistance shot some of the opposing forces. Kira drew his beam saber and sliced a BuCUE in half. Threw it, and fired a beam at the next BuCUE. He kicked and destroyed the last one.

The Archangel was hit in the back. "Shadow detected! Enemy Ship confirmed!" Chandra said. "What did you say? Another ship? It was hiding?" a shocked Murrue asked.

"I'm your opponent! Strange Pilot!" Waltfield said. The Archangel was hit and Cagalli saw it. "Hey! What is it? Hey girl!" Murdoch shouted. "How can you afford to leave a plane sitting here? I'm going out in this!" Cagalli insisted. She went inside and piloted the other Skygrasper and launched. "I won't forgive you if you get shot down!" Murdoch shouted. "Skygrasper 2 has taken off!" Milly reported. "What?" Natarle said.

The LaGOWE shot the Strike, but it shielded it. Kira fired his rifle three times, but it didn't hit any. "It's not like the BuCUE. The Commander's machine? Then that means that man is inside it!" Kira said. The LaGOWE shot the shielding Strike again. "Kira…" Flay was worried. "I see, he is good!" Aisha commented. "I told you, he's fighting with a cool head today. He wasn't like this last time." Waltfield said. "I can tell, you're really fond of people like him." Aisha said. "You think he'll surrender?" Andy asked. "No." Aisha answered.

They exchanged shots again. The LaGOWE came straight to Kira and shoved him aside and fell down. Kira quickly regained control. The Strike was now low in energy. Kira fired three shots which the LaGOWE easily dodged by jumping. Andy returned shot and Kira shielded again.

Cagalli made her way to the Enemy Ship and shot one of it's cannons. Mu did the same. "We need to stop this ship quickly! The Lesseps is coming!" Cagalli shouted. "Wohoo! Cool down girl! Don't let'em shoot you!" Mu answered. Cagalli moved in and sliced two of the ship's gun.

The Archangel finally shot down the Lesseps. Kira hit one leg of the LaGOWE. "Calm down, or we'll lose the battle!" Aisha said. "I know!" Andy said. The Strike's rifle was shot by the LaGOWE, Kira remained having two beam sabers and two daggers. The Strike drew its beam saber and slashed the LaGOWE's rifle. Andy returned slashing one of Kira's Thrusters. They were both exhausted. "Dacosta, give out orders to leave the area! The battle's outcome is clear. Gather the remaining forces at Banadiya. Get in touch with Gilbratar." Andy commanded.

"All forces are to retreat! You too Aisha." He added. "I'd rather die than do that." Aisha said. "You're just as foolish as I am." Andy returned answer. The LaGOWE went straight to the Strike. "Mr. Waltfield!" Kira shouted. "I'm not done kiddo!" Andy replied. "Please stop! The outcome is clear!" Kira said. The Strike shoved off the LaGOWE as it cut another one of his thrusters. "I thought I told you! The outcome of a battle is until one of us is destroyed!" The Desert Tiger shouted. "Mr. Waltfield!" Kira shouted. The Strike is now out of energy. Kira was shocked. Phase Shift was down and Strike lost its color. He was now vulnerable. "Kira!" Flay was shocked, without energy, she knew the Strike was gonna lose.

The damaged LaGOWE circled around the Strike, preparing for one final attack. "There's no choice but to fight! As long as we're enemies! Until one of us is destroyed!" the Desert Tiger shouted. He pushed his thrusters to the limit and went straight to the Strike again, this time; Kira activated his SEED mode, threw his Shield and Pack, and drew one dagger. He too, went straight for the LaGOWE, even without Phase Shift.

Clash! The LaGOWE knocked the Strike backward but was stabbed. The LaGOWE's beam saber turned off and went down like a tiger put to sleep. "Andy!" Aisha cried out as the lovers embraced each other till the end. The LaGOWE exploded. "KIRA!" Flay screamed as she thought Kira was destroyed. In the Strike, Kira was so sad, crying. "I-I-I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM!"

**Author's note: EDITED. Tiring day. Well, FLAY IS NOT A BITCH. Cagalli comes in again! Kira fights the Desrt Tiger. Enjoy guys! More to come! Feel Free to comment! **


	5. Athrun

5th Chapter! Sorry it took so long! Yeah, Flay is kinda OOC, but that's the way I want her to be. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam SEED and its characters. I wish I did though.**

_Archangel_

"We have reached the Red Sea ma'am!" Chandra reported. Everyone was pleased. "I will authorize some visits to the deck in short shifts." Murrue said. Everyone was happy. "Sergeant Murdoch, how's the calibrations going?" Natarle asked. "The kid's making final adjustments, it'll be ready in a moment." He replied. "Hurry up. Also, is it appropriate to call someone with a higher ranking than you a kid?" Natarle made Murdoch feel guilty.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yes! It's the moon!" A man with the resistance who called themselves Desert Dawn shouted. "To the Archangel and Desert Dawn!" Sahib, the leader, brought the wine. "To the future we have regained!" Murrue added. They all drank their beers. Natarle coughed and Murrue was impressed._

"_It's still gonna be difficult for you guys, even if the Tiger is not around, ZAFT is still there. They want these mines right? The next enemy will pretty much show up soon." Mu said. "When the time comes, we'll fight again." Sahib replied._

"_Dad! The elder says that he'll do a ceremony for the dead warriors!" Sahib's son said. A cannon shot its bullet to commemorate the dead. The elder announced the name of the deceased warriors. "Keep on fighting huh?" Mu whispered. Kira and Flay were in the back, paying their respects too._

…

"_Take me with you! You need me!" Cagalli shouted. "We need you?" Mu asked. "I can help in a lot of ways!" Cagalli argued, she wanted to go with the Archangel._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It feels good!" Milly said. "Earth's Sea! It's been a while!" Tolle shouted. "Wow! There's so many water!" Flay said. "Oh yeah, it's your first time here isn't it Kuzzey?" Sai said. "Yeah… I was surprised, even about the desert. But, this place seems much scarier." Kuzzey replied. "Be careful Kuzzey! There are monsters lurking around there waiting to strike!" Milly said. "Hey! Don't give him a bad impression!" Tolle laughed.

"Earth Army, they tell you to go to them, without even giving you supplies!" Kisaka, the guardian of Cagalli, said. "It's best to avoid battles." He added. "However, it'll be difficult to avoid battles if we're going to the Indian Ocean." Natarle commented.

Kira took of his blue coat and placed it in his shoulder. He went to the rear deck, unlike the others, who are at the front. He sat down, just looking at the place and remembering the Desert Tiger, which he killed.

"_If I don't fight them, everyone will be…"_ Kira thought and started to cry. Cagalli came in. "You're out here too huh?" She said. Kira, embarrassed, tried to go away. Cagalli grabbed his hands. "Wait!" She insisted.

Kira glared at Cagalli. She lets go of his hand and gives him a hug. "W-Wa!" Kira was cut off by Cagalli. "There, there, it's okay. It'll be okay." Cagalli said. Kira felt it was right and returned the hug.

"I wonder where's Kira?" Flay said. Cagalli held his hand and asked. "Better now?" Kira blushed. "Y-Yeah." He replied. "Cagalli, you're still holding my hand." Kira added. "H-Hey! Don't get the wrong impression!" Cagalli said. "Why hug me?" Kira asked. "I can't leave a crying kid alone! That's why I did that! It's also to return the kiss in the cheek you gave me." a blushing Cagalli added. Cagalli sat down and Kira looked at his surroundings.

"You're weird 'ya know." Cagalli commented. "So, why are you a coordinator?" she asked. "Eh?" he replied. "Oh, sorry, what I wanted to say is why are you, a coordinator, siding with the Earth Forces?" Cagalli said. "Weird isn't it? I heard it a lot too." he answered.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why are you with the Naturals? You're a coordinator!" Athrun shouted. "You're a traitor to your kind." Commander Garcia said. "I don't know why you've decided to fight with your own kind." the Desert Tiger said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'm not saying its strange or anything, but this war broke out because of Coordinators and Naturals." Cagalli said. "I was wondering do you have any thoughts like that?" she asked. "What about you?" Kira returned the question. "I don't have anything against Coordinators. It's just that, we needed to fight back when we were attacked." Cagalli answered. "Me neither. It's the same for us." Kira agreed.

Flay searched for Kira in the hangar, but he wasn't there. "Where is he?" Flay said. "But you guys are able to do more than we can right?" Cagalli asked. "That's if you practice and work hard every day. Just because you're a coordinator it means that you are talented since birth." Kira said. "Well, that wraps it up!" Cagalli smiled. Flay went to the rear deck and found Kira with Cagalli. "Oh. Sorry, didn't know you were talking." Flay apologized. "You could join us." Cagalli said.

_Ocean_

ZAFT's submarine, Vosgulov, is underwater. "I'm surprised to know that our Desert Tiger is KIA." The ship's captain said. "We will be on Earth in a few hours. I'll request your help when the time comes Captain Morasim." Le Crueset said. Captain Morasim smashed the screen and it went off. "That Crueset bastard! A communication message proves you're a coward. Alright, I'll play your game." He said. "I'll sink that legged-ship in the Indian Ocean." he added.

_Archangel_

Their shifts are now over and they all headed to their respective positions. The CIC crewmembers are arguing about something and Natarle is tired of it. Milly and Sai were just laughing. "The radar sensed something! Interference is high!" Flay said. "It's definitely not a civilian ship!" Chandra said. "All hands to level one battle stations!" Murrue said. "All hands to level one battle stations, I repeat all hands to level one battle stations!" Flay announced.

_Ocean_

"Alright, visual confirmation of the legged-ship confirmed!" Captain Morasim said. "GOOhN squad, launch preparations!" he commanded. "GOOhN squad, launch!" a commander of ZAFT said. The Vosgulov's hatch opened and a mono-eyed, fish-shaped mobile suit came out.

"Checking database! Two DINNs ma'am!" Sai said. "Major Flaga and Lieutenant Yamato are to launch!" Murrue ordered. "Captain! Strike can't-" Natarle said. "I know it can't fly or swim, but we need to do something!" Murrue cut off Natarle. "DINNs approaching at 10 and 4 o'clocks!" Tonomura said. "Load missile launchers number 7 through 10 with Wombatts!" Natarle said. "Fire!" she commanded. The missiles were launched but didn't hit any.

"Legged-ship, I'll take care of you!" Captain Morasim said. "Activate Igelstungs!" she ordered again.

"I'll shoot you down legged-ship!" Captain Morasim said. "Skygrasper, ready to launch!" Milly said. The Skygrasper launched with the launcher pack and tried to shoot down the DINNs. Cagalli ran to the second Skygrasper, "Hey! This machine's not ready!" Murdoch said. Cagalli frowned, knowing she can't fight. Morasis was ready to attack when Mu fired his machine gun. "Carpentaria's machines?" Mu wondered. The DINN's fired at him.

"The sonar is sensing something. Two!" Tonomura said. He pressed his headphone against his ear and listened. "This speed, this sound, they're mobile suits!" He added. "What? Underwater Mobile suits?" Natarle wondered.

The GOOhNs fired their torpedoes towards the Archangel. "Incoming torpedoes!" Tonomura said. "Evade!" Murrue said. "No more time!" Neumann replied. "Maximum propulsion! Pull away from the water!" Murrue shouted. Neumann pulled the lever and the Archangel rose up, evading the missiles.

Murdoch and Cagalli were both thrown to the wall, Flay was getting seasick. "They ascended?" The GOOhN pilot said. The GOOhNs showed up, fired shots and came back to the water like fish. Kira wasn't able to do anything but to stay in the ship's hangar and fire shots up there. "I won't get them from here." Kira said. In his mind, he wanted to go to the water. "Chief Murdoch! We still got the bazooka from the 8th fleet right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Murdoch said. "Please bring it to me; I'm going to the sea." Kira asked. The Strike was hit with the GOOhNs missile and was pushed back, the Strike returned shot but didn't hit any.

"Diving? What do you mean?" Murdoch said. "I want to do something." Kira replied.

The Strike got his bazooka and went into the ocean. The GOOhN fired its beam and the Strike returned with the bazooka. He still dove into the ocean, knowing that his Gundam was not suited. "The Strike dove to the ocean. Don't hit it with the valiants!" Natarle said.

The Strike fired another but the GOOhN easily dodged it. Then the other GOOhN rammed the Strike's back, and the other rammed its front. Kira was getting angry. "You won't beat me!" Kira said. He went into SEED mode. He was gonna get rammed at the back again when he dodged, grabbed his dagger and stabbed the underwater mobile suit. "Hah!" Kira screamed for victory, but it wasn't over.

Meanwhile, Mu and the Archangel were having a hard time shooting down Captain Morasim. Finally, the Archangel shot one DINN down. "What's taking the GOOhN squad so long?" Captain Morasim shouted.

"Damn you!" The other GOOhN pilot said. He headed towards the Strike, trying to ram him. The Strike grabbed its bazooka. The GOOhN was right infront of him, coming very fast. He dodged and kicked the ramming mobile suit and fired his bazooka to end the battle.

Morasim was very shocked. His very own squad was defeated by a single mobile suit. He was distracted and Mu easily shot one of his wings. It made him retreat. Kira and Mu went back to the Archangel.

_PLANTs_

"Goodbye Mom, Dad." Nicole said. "We pray for your safety." Nicole's mom replied. "Thank you, I'll be going." Nicole said. On the hallway, Athrun and Miguel caught up with him. "Oh hey! Thank you for the other day you guys." Nicole said. "Was that a great concert!" Miguel said. "We want an encore!" Athrun said.

"I'll do an encore when Operation Spit Break is over." Nicole said. "It's gonna be my first time on Earth!" Dearka said, with Yzak catching up with them. "M-Me too…" Yzak added.

The Vesalius launched.

_Space_

A ZAFT mobile suit pod containing the five red suits were dropped on Earth and was heading towards Gibraltar.

_Archangel_

The crew aboard the Archangel continues on their journey to Alaska. "A submarine carrier? What do you mean?" Murrue asked Mu. "No matter how you look into it, they couldn't have come directly from Carpentaria." Mu replied. "If it comes again, it be best to destroy it, otherwise, they will continue to tail us." Mu added. "You're right, However…" Murrue was cut off when Mu patted her back strong. "What was that for?" Murrue said. "We'll manage somehow! We can use the shallow seas." Mu replied. "There you go again making groundless suggestions!" Murrue said and put both her hands on her waist. Mu pushed her forehead with his finger. "It's called encouragement!" Mu replied and walked off. Murrue followed him.

A brunette washed a towel and twisted it so the water comes out. "I feel sick." Flay said. "Flay, it's gonna be okay." Cagalli said. "Here." Kira put the wet towel on her forehead. "That feels good." Flay said. "I'm gonna go out for a bit." Cagalli said. "I'm not surprised that you're okay Kira, but is everyone okay after the battle?" Flay asked. "Yeah. You get seasick easily!" Kira chuckled. "I'd love some juice or something." Flay said. "Okay." Kira smiled and went to the canteen. 

"I hope we reach Alaska. So we can get off this ship." Kuzzey said. Even though Kuzzey changed the subject. "We could get strayed off if we go to ORB." Sai said. Cagalli was drinking and heard them talking. She stood up and went away. Kira came in. Sai and Kira were still feeling uneasy after meeting each other. "How's Flay doing?" Milly asked. "She just had her medicine but still groaning." Kira replied.

"Sai, doesn't it bother you?" Kuzzey asked. "No, I can't compete with Kira." Sai replied. "Cagalli!" Kisaka ran after her. "I know! Don't say anything!" Cagalli said. "I feel that I cannot get this ship and that mobile suit to get shot down." she added.

_Gibraltar _

The five arrived at Gibraltar. "Earth isn't bad as I thought it would be." Dearka commented. "Guys! Commander Le Crueset wants us to meet him." Miguel said. The five ran to the briefing room. A discussion starts. "We can't let the Archangel get to Alaska." Crueset said. "It's our job commander!" Yzak said. "It's already been assigned to Carpentaria." Crueset said. "We should be the one who destroys the legged-ship!" Yzak said. "I feel the same way commander!" Dearka agreed. "Needless to say, I agree with you both, but I gotta get ready for Operation Spit Break, so I got to stay here. But if you feel that in you, why don't you go by yourselves?" Crueset said.

"We'll form a squad consisting you five, Athrun will be the leader. You will be known as Zala Squad." He added. "Wha? Why him? He doesn't look like a leader!" Yzak shouted. Disappointed, he walked out. "Hey! Yzak!" Dearka ran after him. "I'm counting on you Athrun." Crueset said.

_Archangel_

"Detected heat sources!" Tonomura said. "How many?" Natarle asked. "Two GOOhNs, one unidentified mobile suit!" He replied. "All hands to level one battle station!" Murrue shouted. Everybody went to their respective places, even the sick Flay pushed herself.

_Ocean_

"They're using the shallow water. This is much better." Morasim said. He had a new unit, ZnO. "Le Crueset is also here. A perfect time to get rid of you!" he shouted. They fired their torpedoes.

"Eight Torpedoes approaching!" Tonomura said. "Ascend!" Murrue said. The Archangel rose from the water and returned shots using their Igelstungs and Wombatts.

"Sword Striker right?" Murdoch said. "Yes, I will turn off the beam so I can use it as a normal sword without losing much energy." Kira replied. Mu got in his machine and heard Cagalli shouting at Murdoch. "If the Archangel gets sunk, I'll haunt you as a ghost!" Cagalli shouted. "I approve." Mu said. Cagalli got into her skygrasper and both launched.

A ZAFT Shuttle containing the Zala squad without their leader went off. "Athrun Zala here." He said. "I'm sorry but your flight will be delayed for a moment." A soldier said.

The Strike dived into the ocean. He pulled out his sword, trying to stab the GOOhN. They easily dodged. "Damn it! I've got to stop them!" Kira said. Torpedoes was fired at him, he was sent back by the pressure. "Go get the ship!" Morasim said. He fired beams at the Strike and it dodged. The two clashed but the ZnO easily pushed away the blue-red Gundam. Flay was having a hard time concentrating with the Archangel rocking. The ZnO rammed Kira through a rock.

"Found it! Let's go girl!" Mu said. "My name's Cagalli!" she shouted. They fired their Anti-submarine missiles and hit the submarine. DINNs were coming out, but they shot them down. They sunk the ship.

The Archangel is taking major damage. "We'll do a barrel roll! Shoot them with the Gottfrieds on the first try Natarle! "The ship is going to do a 360 degree barrel roll!" Flay announced. "Please hold on to something." she added. The Archangel went into the reverse and shot down the GOOhNs.

It distracted Morasim and Kira stabbed his mobile suit in the shoulder. The ZnO grabbed the Strike and sent him down with him. Morasim prepared to fire at a close range. "At this range? He's crazy!" Kira said. The Strike drew both his daggers and stabbed the large mobile suit. He grabbed the head and kicked the ZnO, and it explodes from the damage.

"Stop wandering around girl! I might shoot you!" Mu said. Cagalli was distracted and was shot. "Go back to the ship!" Mu said. Mu shoots down the last DINN who shot Cagalli. She saw a ZAFT shuttle up the sky; she shot it down, but not without a fight Athrun got inside his mobile suit before his shuttle was shot down. The Aegis landed on an island. Cagalli crashed on the ocean to an island.

_Island_

Surprised she's alive, she walks around island, "It's a tiny island. I wonder if it's inhabited." she said. To her surprise, a Gundam was also there. She grabbed her gun and shot a certain midnight color haired teenager. He saw her. She wounded him on his shoulder, causing him to leave him bag containing supplies. He runs away and hides. "Freeze!" Cagalli shouted and went for his bag. She saw a gun.

She slowly went to the bag. Athrun grabbed the hidden knife in his boots and covered his face. Cagalli kicked it and Athrun went to a cliff-like formation. Cagalli reloaded her gun and went for Athrun's gun. Knowing that she will do that, he jumped at her, kicked her gun and threw her, before pinning her down. He was prepared to stab her when she screamed. "A girl?" Athrun asked. He was now holding her green soft armor; her arm was between her chest. Cagalli was panting heavily.

He disassembled her gun and threw it away. She was tied up. "Are you one of the guys who attacked Heliopolis?" Cagalli asked. He looked at her. "I was there, I was on Heliopolis when you guys deciced to destroy it!" she shouted.

A few hours later, the sky got dark. Rumbles of the sky started to get heard. Cagalli was squirming around like a worm and fell down to the ocean. It started to rain. "Damn!" Her hands were stuck. Waves started to get on her head when she saw a big gray shield cover her. "Hey you! What are you doing?" Athrun shouted. "Can't you tell by looking?" Cagalli answered angrily. Athrun just looked at her. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Cagalli ordered.

He helped her up, looked at her, and a crab from her hair got to his hand and fell down. They both looked at each other ridiculously. Athrun started to laugh. "What's so funny about a crab?" Cagalli shouted. "Sorry, I just haven't experienced this sort of thing much." Athrun replied. "Aren't there any crabs on the PLANTs?" she asked. She went to the open surroundings, took a bath on the rain. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Athrun shouted.

"I'm going to wash in the rain! I covered with sand!" she replied. She screamed in delight. Athrun smiled and decided to release her. "You can try all you want, but with no weapons, you're hardly a threat." Athrun replied. "What do you mean?" Cagalli shouted. "There seems to be a crab underneath your clothes as well." Athrun said, making fun of her.

She lifted her shirt quickly, showing half her breasts. Athrun looked away and blushed. The crab fell down. "You're right" she said. Her shirt was still showing her figure. Athrun slipped and fell down.

After a few hours, the rain stopped. Cagalli was just covered by a blanket provided by Athrun. Her clothes are hanging from a cut branch, still wet. Athrun offered him food and water. "Here, It maybe ZAFT's food, but food is food." Athrun said. He laid down the food.

"Yours got washed up right? Sucks to be you." Athrun said as Cagalli grinned. Then her tummy crumbled as she blushed. She was hungry. She took the food and ate it, Athrun was watching her. Athrun and Cagalli finally lay down. Athrun was sleepy, maybe because of the jetlag. "Shouldn't you tie me up? I mean, I can get your gun while you're asleep and shoot you." Cagalli asked. "If that happens, you would look like a fool." she added. Athrun laughed. "What's so funny?" Cagalli asked. "If that happens, I don't have any choice but to kill you." Athrun suddenly got serious. She was shocked. He could end her life if she tries to take his.

"You survived Heliopolis and our meeting, don't push your luck." Athrun said. "Back then, we didn't know that could happen to Heliopolis." he said. "Well, that is what happened! No matter how you put it, the fact is you guys attacked and destroyed a Colony!" Cagalli replied. "It's also a fact that ORB declared itself neutral, but manufactured those mobile suits." Athrun answered back. "We're fighting to protect the PLANTs. We can't turn a blind eye to the development of those things." He added. "It's the same with Earth! We are fighting because you came and brutally attacked the Earth!" Cagalli shouted.

He looked at her amber eyes and she gazed at his emerald eyes. "My mother was on Junuis 7." Athrun said. Cagalli was stunned. "It was nothing but an agricultural PLANT. Innocent people and children suddenly perished." Athrun said. "Did you expect we'd do nothing?" He added. "Many of my friends also died! All because of you people!" she replied back. They stared at each other again. "Let's stop. No matter what we say on this topic, it won't change a thing." Athrun laid down, going to sleep. Cagalli stood up, walked and looked at the gray Gundam. "H-Hey! Don't fall asleep on me!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun suddenly woke up. "No…way…but after the descent…" Athrun fell asleep. She walked towards him, slowly took his gun. Athrun woke up, Cagalli was shocked. She put her blanket and grabbed his gun.

"Damn you!" Athrun said. Cagalli pulled the gun's loader. "Sorry!" Cagalli started crying. Athrun grabbed his knife and prepared himself to stab the blonde girl. "I have no intention of shooting you! But, you're gonna attack Earth with that thing again!" she shouted. "I know very well that ORB is at fault for making them! But that…that mobile suit will kill people on Earth again!" she added. "Then shoot me." Athrun stated. "I'm the one responsible for pulling the trigger on that mobile suit. I'm a ZAFT pilot. I will not allow you to touch my machine. If you insist on using that gun, then I'll kill you." Athrun said.

"Damn it!" Cagalli yelled. She threw the gun as Athrun grabbed her. A gunshot was heard. "What kind of person throws a gun without its safety on?" Athrun shouted. Cagalli saw him bleeding again. "Let me do it for you!" Cagalli said. "No!" Athrun argued. They finally accepted each other's reasons and ended up being friends. A day passed, Kira and Mu were still searching for Cagalli, and the ZAFT were looking for Athrun too. They parted ways. "Hey! I'm Athrun Zala, what's yours?" he asked. "Cagalli!" she replied.

In the end, they were both rescued by their respective forces.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, AxC at this chapter. Maybe I'll update the story tomorrow for the next chapter. R&R people!**


	6. Endless Fighting

6th Chapter! They're going to ORB! Will Kira and Flay break up?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED.**

* * *

><p>The Buster combined its rifle and fired it at the legged-ship. "Evade!" Murrue shouted. It hit one of the Archangel's main cannon. The ZAFT Forces Zala squad was wearing hover cars. It shook up the Archangel. They fired their Valiants and Wombatts, but didn't hit any. The Aegis fired at the Archangel; it can't do anything about the fast mobile suit.<p>

Cagalli was struggling inside the Archangel, trying to get to the deck. She finally got to the elevator when Kisaka came in. "Cagalli! What are you trying to do?" Kisaka asked. "Let go! At this rate we'll sink even if we are by ORB!" Cagalli shouted. The elevator door closed. "I can't let this happen dammit!" Cagalli said.

She smashed one of the walls due to anger.

* * *

><p>Kira and the Strike are in Archangel's deck, sniping enemies from there. He finally shoots down Yzak's hover car, preventing him from flying his machine, though his wasn't able to fly too. He flew and kicked the Blitz and rid his hover car. He tried to shoot the Aegis. <em>"You've improved Kira."<em> Athrun thought. Mu was firing shots against the Buster, but it just dodged.

Meanwhile, ORB's representatives are gathered in one room. They were watching the news, showing the Archangel battling with ZAFT.

ORB forces were coming in, interfering with the battle. "This is a warning to the Earth Forces and ZAFT forces approaching our nation." an ORB soldier said. "Alter your course at once." he commanded. "As a neutral nation, we strictly prohibit military forces coming to our nation." he added.

* * *

><p>"Flay! Let me borrow your place!" Cagalli shouted.<p>

"Uh… Sure Cagalli." Flay said. Cagalli put the headphone on her ear, started a conversation. Everyone in the deck was shocked. "How in the world can you say that even after seeing our situation?" she shouted.

"The Archangel will proceed to ORB's territorial waters! But do not open fire!" she added. The ORB forces opened a screen so they can see who was talking with them. "Who are you?" the ORB soldier asked. "The question is, who are you? If you lack the authority to make the appropriate decision, let me speak to your superiors!" Cagalli answered back. She started crying.

"Get my father… UZUMI NARA ATHHA ON THE LINE! I AM CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>The ORB soldiers were shocked. Even Kira, Athrun and Mu were shocked. The Archangel's thrusters are finally shot down and they went crashing into the sea, going to ORB's territorial waters. It shook up the Archangel and Cagalli was sent flying to Kisaka. "There's nothing we can do but enter their territory…" Kisaka said.<p>

"As you have ignored out warnings, we will open fire!" the ORB soldier pretended. He knew that it was the representative's daughter. As the ORB Forces opened fire, they were not aiming for the Archangel directly. They aimed at the ocean; it shook up the waves, fooling ORB's people that they sunk the ship.

The ZAFT forces retreated. Kira was just standing a meter away from the standing Strike Gundam. The Archangel was hid in one of ORB's dock.

* * *

><p>Mu, Murrue and Natarle met with the ORB's representative, Uzumi Nara Athha. "As you know, ORB is neutral." he said. "Yes." Murrue replied. "Officially, it's been reported that our military sunk down your ship." he added. "The reason we maintain or position as a neutral state, is because we don't want to face either sides as enemies." he said. "In any case, I'll say the main reason why we didn't sink your ship.<p>

"We hope to obtain the Strike's battle data and copy it to one of our mass produced machines. We also want you to lend us its pilot for technical cooperation with Morgenroete." Uzumi said.

* * *

><p>"Did they expect us to believe this shit?" Yzak shouted. "But as long as that's ORB's official response to the situation, sitting here and screaming our heads off saying it's false won't do us any good." Athrun replied. "WHAT?" Yzak was pissed. "So, are you saying that we should leave and accept?" Dearka said. "We'll have Carpentaria apply some pressure. But if things aren't resolved quickly, we'll sneak in." Athrun said.<p>

"That's a great idea!" Miguel said. "At the same time, we can have our loads off here and eat, shop clothes or something!" Miguel grinned. "Dude! Are you gay?" Nicol asked. "Hell no!" Miguel replied.

The five ZAFT red suits came in from the ocean. A guy was waiting for them, gave them their faked entry cards, and proceeds like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The Archangel sustained heavy damage and was being repaired. "What a surprise, they already began working." Neumann said. "Yeah." said Natarle. The Strike was walking along the street, following an orange haired woman in her early 30's, going to ORB's hangar. "Over here. This is what I'd like you to see." the woman said. "By the way, my name's Erica Simmons." she added. Kira was shocked to find out that there were mass produced Gundam-like machines. "This…" Kira was looking around. "There's nothing to be surprised about. Since ORB also manufactured the Strike." Erica said.<p>

"That is the true face of the so called neutral nation!" Cagalli shouted. Her cheek was red, maybe it was slapped or something.

"Cagalli." Kira said.

"This is M1 Astray, manufactured by Morgenreote and owned by the ORB Forces." Erica said.

"What do you intend to do with these mobile suits?" Kira asked.

"These are here to protect ORB." Cagalli said.

"You're aware right? That ORB will not invade and will not allow to be invaded." Cagalli added.

"I'm gonna leave first and ready the pilots. Go to the training room after." Erica said. Kira was still looking at the mobile suits. Cagalli just smiled at him.

"Oh yeah…Why is your cheek red?" Kira asked.

"Nothing." Cagalli replied. Kira kissed her on the slap mark.

"Hello, Princess of ORB." He said.

"Don't call me princess!" Cagalli blushed.

"The city is peaceful." Athrun said.

"Yeah, even after that entire ruckus yesterday." Nicol said.

"Perhaps because it's a neutral state?" Miguel said.

"A country of peace, is it?" Athrun replied.

* * *

><p>Uzumi was looking at Kira's files and met up with her mother and father.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato I presume?" Uzumi asked. The two nodded.

"Lord Uzumi, you promised that we would never have to see you again." Caridad Yamato said.

"Call it a twist of fate." Uzumi replied.

"The children met and have some affection for each other." Uzumi added. Both Kira's parent's frowned. "It couldn't be helped." Uzumi said.

Kira was trying to finish the OS when Flay came in, looking for him.

"Hey cutey!" Kira shouted.

"Oh, Kira. They're letting us disembark from the ship to see our parents." Flay said.

"Will you come?" she asked.

"I-I gotta finish this sorry…" Kira replied. Flay frowned and came to him.

"Please?" she asked.

"I can't say no to that face." Kira joked. She kissed him quickly, but surely. They finally let go of each other after.

"Let's go good-looking brunette!" Flay said in joy.

"Br-Brunette?" Kira said.

They went to the briefing room with the others and met their parents. "I missed you so much!" Sai's mother said.

"You've grown up now." Tolle's father said.

"Mommy!" Milly shouted.

"I was scared." Kuzzey said.

As the two entered the room last, tears started to flow down Flay's cheek. She saw her mother, her only remaining family. She ran to her. Their red hairs mixed together, Maria Hawke was Flay's mother.

"MOM!" Flay shouted, crying happily.

"I missed you so much darling!" Flay's mother said. Kira just smiled.

"Flay, can I talk to you privately?" her mom asked.

"I know your father told you about your true persona. It's all true. Your sister is a first generation coordinator, so she had to be reinserted to my womb again. You had a sickness that only a certain gene your father and I didn't have helped you survive and it came from a coordinator." she explained.

"In fact, your sister and little sister's with me right now." she added. Another red head came out. Flay saw her; she was about the same age as her.

"Hi sis! My name is Lunamaria Allster. Glad to meet my sister." Lunamaria said.

"H-Hello." A little red head came.

"M-My name is Meyrin Allster." she added. Flay cried in joy and hugged her family.

Kira just smiled, he was about to go away when a red head grabbed his hand."Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kira Yamato." Flay said. Kira blushed.

"Flay?"

"Well Mr. Yamato, my name is Maria Allster, and you'd better take care of my little flame head."

"I'll pawn you if you make her cry!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kira saluted.

"Kira!" Caridad shouted.

"M-Mom? Dad?"

"You've grown up, son."

"C'mon Kira! Tell them I'm your girlfriend."

"And who's this lovely red head?" Haruma said, patting Flay's hair. She was delighted and so was Kira.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Flay Allster."

"You've got yourself a good girl Kira."

"W-We'd better get going now.

* * *

><p>The Strike was being repaired and Kira was inside the mobile suit. He remembered some words. "<em>We want your technical cooperation in developing a support OS for that." Erica said. "And yet, ORB. They've got this much power and even after all they've done, they still want to remain neutral." Cagalli said. "Don't you find that unfair?" She added. <em>Birdy sensed something and flew out. Kira chased his mechanical pet. "Birdy!" He shouted.

A mechanical bird went to a boy with a midnight colored hair. Athrun was shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw; it was a mechanical bird he made for a close friend, or maybe brother. He went to get it. It perched on his hand.

"Birdy?"

"What's that?"

"Wow."

"A robotic bird."

A brunette was searching for his mechanical pet. "Birdy! Birdy!" He shouted. Athrun's eyes had widened. It was so fast, everything was so fast. Athrun walked towards the barrier that was separating the road from the base.

"Oh no, where could he have gone?" Kira said to himself. Kira saw him. His eyes also widened. _"Athrun?"_ He thought. He also walked towards the barrier. At the same time, Cagalli and Erica were driving a car and saw them.

"Stop the car!" Cagalli said. Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Miguel were also watching them. Athrun handed over the mechanical bird to Kira, who was ready to receive it.

"Is it yours?" Athrun asked. "Y-Yes… Thank you…" Kira replied. They were both tear-eyed. They both remembered the same thing they did 6 years ago. It's like, time stopped. Birdy went back to Kira's hand.

"Hey! Let's go!" Miguel shouted. Athrun was walking away when Kira shouted. "A friend gave it to me! It's a very special gift, from a very special friend." "I see." Athrun replied. "Kiraaaa!" Cagalli shouted. Seeing this, Athrun made his way to their car.

* * *

><p><em>DAY LATER<em>

"Goodbye Kira." Cagalli said. "Don't die on me alright?" Cagalli added. "Sure." Kira replied. The two parted each other with a soft kiss on the cheek passionately, they shared for a minute, but they felt it was forever. Both blushed. "Goodbye Kira..." Cagalli cried.

"Open floodgates!" an ORB mechanic shouted. "Listen guys, Sorry but, I will disembark." Kuzzey said. "Are you sure?" Flay asked. "Yeah. I don't wanna fight anymore." Kuzzey replied. "Have a good time here Kuz." Tolle said. "We'll miss you." Milly said. "Be alright." Sai said. "All Archangel Crew members are to go back to the ship immediately!" Murrue announced. "Goodbye, Kuzzey." Kira said. They all waved their hands to Kuzzey, who got off from the ship.

"_A friend gave it to me! It's a very special gift, from a very special friend." _Athrun remembered. "But you're on the other side of the fence Kira." Athrun talked to himself. Reminiscing the times he had when he and Kira were still young.

The Archangel was being escorted by the ORB Forces. Kira went to the Strike, wearing his pilot suit. "What's wrong kid? No orders have been given out yet." Murdoch said. "ZAFT will attack us after we leave their territories." Kira said.

"One ship is leaving the enemy fleet! It's the legged-ship!" a ZAFT announcer said. "Today's the day we sink the legged ship!" Athrun announced to his squad.

"Radar detecting! Four…no! Five Machines!" Romero said. "Checking models! Aegis, Buster, Duel, Blitz and CGUE D-Equipment!" Tonomura said. "They're watching out for us all along!" Natarle said. Kira was in the Archangel's hangar, wearing the Launcher pack. Mu launched next. Tolle launched last. The Archangel fired their smokescreen.

"A smoke screen? Trying to be cute with us?" Dearka said. The Strike fired a shot and the Zala Squad barely dodged it.

"Scatter!" Athrun said. The Strike flew to the Buster. He tried to shoot him down but Kira dodged. Kira shot the Buster's hover car and kicked him.

"Damn you!" Yzak shouted. He fired his CIWS on the Strike, but it didn't do any damage. Kira fired his cannon at the hover car again.

"Yzak!" Athrun shouted.

"I'll be going! Eat this Strike!" He fired his missiles towards the Strike who ducked and fired its machine gun, destroying his equipment.

"Miguel!" Athrun said.

"Take this!" Nicol said. He fired his beam rifle at the Strike, who dodged it yet again. Kira went into the smoke screen and the Archangel fired its Gottfried at the Aegis and Blitz. They barely dodged.

Mu left the Aile Pack to fall down on the Strike. Kira changed his pack from Launcher to Aile. The Archangel launched the Strike's stolen hover car. Kira rid his hover car, pulled out a beam saber and clashed with the Blitz. The Blitz first fired its Anchor, but Kira just slashed it. "Damn!" Nicol said. He was about to fire a shot at Kira, when Tolle came in and fired a missile at the Blitz' Shield. "Kira!" Tolle shouted. "Tolle!" Kira replied. It distracted the Blitz and Kira came and slashed his arm, but missed because of Miguel, who came in and blocked it with his sword. The Beam was able to penetrate the sword and slashed both the CGUE's sword and arm.

"Miguel!" Athrun shouted as he saw his squad got torn down one by one. Pissed, he fired at the Strike, who shot his hover car. However, he was able to do the same. The Aegis transformed and fired its most powerful weapon, the Scylla cannon, but the Strike was able to dodge it. The Archangel fired its Gottfried at the Aegis again. Athrun landed on an island, and defended himself from the Archangel's machine guns. He noticed he was running out of power. The alarm sounded and he saw Kira, who changed his Aile Pack to Sword Pack. He was about to fire a shot, but Kira slashed it with his large sword.

"Retreat already! You guys lost!" Kira shouted. Athrun, now defenseless, and was the only remaining Zala Squad member, drew his beam saber and clashed with Kira. "How dare you!" Athrun shouted. "Stop it Athrun! I don't wanna fight you anymore!" Kira shouted.

Kira dodged Athrun's beam saber and clashed with his shield. "It's too late for that! You said you'd shoot me!" Athrun said. He got rid of his shield, and swung his other beam saber arm towards Kira who easily shielded and shoved it aside. "You said you'll destroy me the next time we meet!" Athrun shouted. The Strike punched the Aegis in the face and sent it back. Athrun was now out of power, phase shift was out. Kira stored his sword at his pack again. "Athrun!" Kira shouted.

"Athrun! Go away!" Miguel shouted. He came from the Strike's back, jumped, trying to slash him with his broken sword. Kira, controlled by his instincts, drew his sword and slashed the cockpit of the Orange CGUE. He was shocked. "A-Athrun, run!" Miguel said weakly. It was his last words until his unit exploded. Kira couldn't believe what he just did. "MIGUEL!" Athrun shouted in despair.

Both forces retreated after the battle.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Submarine<em>

"DAMMIT!" Dearka shouted, smashing the locker and leaving a punch mark.

"It's your entire freaking fault!" Yzak shouted at Athrun. He grabbed Athrun and punched him. "Stop it guys!" Nicol intervened. "Fighting with fellow members won't solve anything!" He added.

"Miguel kept our gang alive! Remember the situation like this? Miguel bonded us together again!" Nicol shouted. "We shouldn't be fighting like this; we should put this energy to fight fellow members to fight the Strike!" He added. Yzak and Dearka left the room pissed. "I'm gonna leave you for a bit Athrun." Nicol said. "Thank you." Athrun said.

He was also pissed at himself; he was the leader for ZAFT's sake. Yet, he couldn't do anything. He kicked Miguel's locker and his uniform fell. Athrun saw it and hugged it. "Miguel…" Athrun cried. "Damn it!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

The Strike was already docked at the Archangel again.

"Good work kiddo! I hear you finally got one red suit!" Murdoch said. Kira who was depressed, shouted.

"What's so good about killing a person?"

"Hey, break it up guys." Mu said.

Kira, Mu and Tolle were walking along the corridor and Kira still didn't speak. "Hey, Kira. We're not murderers! It's just that we are fighting in a war! We've got to kill!" Mu shouted. "I KNOW THAT!" Kira answered back. He went back to his room.

Flay was in there. "Kira, I'm so sorry…I s-saw it from the bridge." Flay said. "I wanna die. I don't want to kill anymore!" Kira shouted. Flay was sad, she couldn't look at him straightly. She knew he was hurt. "Kira, don't say that..." Flay grabbed his cheek and kissed him.

Kira was in the hangar, looking at the Strike. _"That's right… I am your enemy. Right, Athrun?"_ he thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know. I'm not in my usual length. I'm just tired that's all. Well, Miguel's dead now. KxF and KxC on this chapter guys! I wonder what'll happen on the next chapter.**


	7. Duel to the death!

7th Chapter! Tragic Duel!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of its characters. I also do not own the song used in this chapter.**

_Ocean_

The Archangel was having a battle yet again with ZAFT's Zala Squad. Mu and Kira launched to defeat them. Nicol manages to tear down one of the Archangel's boosters, forcing it to land. "What's taking it so long? Hurry!" Murdoch said. "All hands prepare for impact!" Murrue shouted. "Buster approaching at two o'clock!" Sai shouted. "Aim Gottfried and Valiants!" Natarle shouted. "Fire!" Murrue commanded. The Archangel's Valiants shot down the Duel's weapons. Yzak, retreated.

The Archangel finally crashed landed on an island. Everyone was shook because of the impact. The Buster hovered around them. Dearka combined his guns but was disabled by Mu. "Not so fast!" Mu shouted. The Skygrasper also fired at the Buster's hover car and was also sent crashing down. "Hydro gone! Driving pulse falling!" Dearka shouted. However, he was retrieved by Yzak, who was also damaged by the legged ship. "You fool! How did you let that happen?" Yzak said. "Sorry Yzak." Dearka replied.

Beam rifle sounds were heard around. "Kira!" Athrun shouted. The Strike grabbed one of his beam sabers and shielded himself from Athrun's beam rifle shots. The Aegis abandons its hover car and destroys it in front of the Strike. The explosion sent Kira backing away.

Mu approached the Blitz and battled. The Blitz fired its beam rifle, and completely destroyed the Skygrasper's borrowed cannon from the Strike. Mu retuned fire and destroyed the Blitz's leg. Nicol had no other choice but to retreat. Mu was also damaged and crashed inside the Archangel.

Meanwhile, the Strike and Aegis returned beam sabers against each other. They finally collided together with both beam sabers clashed with their shields. "How dare you!" Athrun shouted. They broke away from each other and fired their beam rifles at each other. Both dodged it easily. "You killed Miguel!" Athrun shouted. The Aegis transformed and fired its Scylla cannon at the Strike, who barely dodged it.

Unknown to them, Lowe was watching them fight. "Kira!" Tolle launched much to Kira's surprise. "Tolle? No! STAY BACK!" Kira shouted. Tolle fired a missile at the Aegis, who easily dodged and threw his sharp shield towards the small fighter jet. Tolle got hit at the cockpit and was killed. "TOLLE!" a shocked Kira shouted. They were both even now. Miguel was killed by Kira and Tolle was killed by Athrun.

Angered, he entered his SEED mode "DAMN YOU!" Kira shouted in anguish. The Strike fired a shot at the Aegis, Athrun was barely able to dodge. He transformed and fired his Scylla cannon, destroying Kira's beam rifle. Kira returned fire by throwing his beam saber, destroying Aegis' beam rifle. They both drew their beam saber and once again clashed with each other. "AAAAAAAATHRUUUUUUN!" Kira shouted. The Strike shoved one of Aegis' hand and slashed his whole arm upwards. The Strike added one kick to the Aegis' head. The Aegis lands and jumps again. "KIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAA!" Athrun screamed. He also entered SEED mode. Aegis' energy was getting low, and so was the Strike.

The Aegis headed towards the Strike, beam kicking one of its arms. Kira slashed the Aegis' cockpit, leaving Athrun open. Enraged, Athrun slashes the Strike's cockpit, also opening it. They landed and looked at each other angrily.

They resumed their duel to the death with each other. "ATHRUN!" Kira shouted. "KIRA!" Athrun roared. The Aegis slashes the Strike's pack and Kira returned by slashing one of its legs. Now, they were both out of energy. The Aegis transformed and grabbed the Strike, trapping it. Without thinking, both enraged pilots got out of their respective mobile suits and took off their helmets. They proceeded to fight one another. Kira punched Athrun in his cheek, making him spit out blood. Athrun then kicked Kira's stomach.

"Damn you Kira!" Athrun shouted. "How can you kill Miguel?" He added. "You said you didn't wanna fight!" Kira replied. Kira grabbed Athrun's head and proceeded to kick his stomach using his knee. Athrun had a broken rib, but he still didn't stop. He combined his hands and elbowed Kira at his side, resulting also in a broken rib. They were now exhausted and bloody. Suddenly, both mobile suits exploded. Kira and Athrun both activated their mobile suit's self-destruct sequence for three minutes. Both pilots were sent flying, they knew they will die when they land, both activated their parachutes, but it didn't help them. The fight was over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Lowe shouted. "C'mon! Don't die on me!" he added. He had found Kira in the middle of the forest, asleep and brought him to Reverend Malchio's place. He was bloody, bruised and crying while asleep. Meanwhile, Athrun was sent into the beach. The Archangel saw and heard the explosion. At Milly's station, the Strike's signal was lost and so was Tolle's Skygrasper. "Tolle? Kira?" Milly shouted. "Give it up. They're MIA." Natarle said. Milly was shocked. She remembers some words she had heard form Tonomura and Sai.

"_Uhh… What's MIA?" Sai asked. "It stands for missing in action." Tonomura replied. "We list people who were lost in a skirmish. But the truth is, they're dead." He added. _"NOOOO!" Milly shouted. "Kira and Tolle are not dead!" she cried. Sai escorted her to her room, both were also crying for the loss they had. Flay, also fainted.

_ORB_

"Cagalli!" Kisaka shouted. "The Archangel is in trouble." Kisaka added. They proceeded to the fighting place.

_Island_

ORB had arrived at the scene. Everything was a mess. The Strike and Aegis' parts were everywhere. The main bodies of the mobile suits were still intact though. But the distance of the two destroyed mobile suits were so far apart. The Strike was leaning on a plateau's side, while the Aegis was in the seashore. Cagalli was shocked. She saw the colorless Strike and immediately remembered Kira. _"Kira!"_ Cagalli thought. She quickly went to the Strike and looked at its slashed cockpit. It was totaled. The seat was burned.

"We found someone here!" an ORB soldier shouted. "KIRA!" Cagalli shouted. Remembering those passionate times he had with Kira.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, I apologize for hitting you earlier. I didn't mean to hit you." the girl said. "Well, I didn't mean to hit you, I guess it was just "spur of the moment" thing. Forgive me. I'm Cagalli Yula." she added. Kira grabs her face and kisses her in the cheek and chuckled. Cagalli blushed. "What's so funny?" Cagalli said. "Well, think about it." Kira said in a hilarious tone as he sat down looking at the blushing Cagalli. _

"_I kept thinking about you after that. Wondering what happened to you." Cagalli said. "But then you show up! Piloting this thing! If that's not bad enough, are you with the Earth Forces now?" she added. Kira nodded. "Many things happened along the way, many things." Kira said. "So, what are you doing in a place like this? I thought you were from ORB. Kira Yamato." he added. Cagalli looked away._

…

_Flay and Cagalli took a bath when they were brought in by the Desert Tiger. "Andy!" A blue haired woman said. "Well, well! You did a good job Aisha!" Andrew said. Kira was stunned. She brought the two in gowns, to which the two girls blushed. "You guys, l-look beautiful. Cagalli, you're a girl?" Kira commented. "Idiot!" Cagalli replied._

…

"_You're out here too huh?" She said. Kira, embarrassed, tried to go away. Cagalli grabbed his hands. "Wait!" She insisted. Kira glared at Cagalli. She lets go of his hand and gives him a hug. "W-Wa!" Kira was cut off by Cagalli. "There, there, it's okay. It'll be okay." Cagalli said. Kira felt it was right and returned the hug._

_Cagalli held his hand and asked. "Better now?" Kira blushed. "Y-Yeah." He replied. "Cagalli, you're still holding my hand." Kira added. "H-Hey! Don't get the wrong impression!" Cagalli said. "Why hug me?" Kira asked. "I can't leave a crying kid alone! That's why I did that! It's also to return the kiss in the cheek you gave me." a blushing Cagalli added. _

…

"_Goodbye Kira." Cagalli said. "Don't die on me alright?" Cagalli added. "Sure." Kira replied. The two parted each other with a soft kiss on the lips. Both blushed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kira! Kira!" she shouted. She finally got to the place they said they saw someone. "A-Athrun?" she said. She saw the blue-haired guy she spent some time with. She rescued him and took him to their aircraft. ORB took the damaged mobile suits.

_ORB Aircraft, HOURS LATER_

Athrun had finally waked up. He saw the sunset shine through a small window. He was somewhat pissed by it, until he saw his arm and rib bandaged. He tried to get up, but it hurt him.

"I see you're awake." Cagalli said in a serious tone. She was pointing a gun to him. "You are currently aboard an ORB aircraft." Cagalli said and approached him. "We found you lying on a beach and took you in." Cagalli added. "ORB?" Athrun frowned. "What does a neutral nation want with me? Or are you with the Earth Forces now?" He questioned. Cagalli locked on to his emerald pairs with her amber eyes. "There's something I wanna ask you." Cagalli said. "Are you the one who destroyed the Strike?" she asked.

Athrun's eyes widened. He retained information on how he and Kira dueled to the death. "Yes." Athrun replied to a shocked Cagalli. "What happened to the pilot? Did he escape like you did?" she asked. "We can't find Kira anywhere! Answer me!" a tear-eyed Cagalli shouted. "He's dead; I killed him with my bare hands." Athrun replied. "I grabbed the Strike with my Aegis and activated the self-destruct sequence, we both got out of our mobile suits and had a hand-to-hand combat. Both mobile suits exploded. I couldn't think he could survive." Athrun explained.

Cagalli was shook. He grabbed Athrun's turtleneck and pointed her gun at his face. "That was the only option I had left to defeat him" Athrun said in a crying tone. He started crying. "MURDERER!" Cagalli shouted and pushed him to his bed. They were both crying. Cagalli lets go of him and punched the wall. "DAMN IT!" she shouted. She couldn't believe her first love was dead. "But… Why am I still alive?" Athrun questioned. "I guess because I escaped in time…" he added.

An angry Cagalli pointed her gun to Athrun. "Or maybe, you were destined to kill me." Athrun said. "Kira... took too many risks, didn't always know what he was doing and always cried. But he was kind. He was a nice guy!" she shouted. "Looks like he didn't change at all…" Athrun commented. He leaned at the wall. "He was always like that." he added. "You…You know Kira?" Cagalli lowered her gun and asked. "He was a sentimental crybaby. And he was smart, but he never thought things through." Athrun said. "Did you really know Kira?" Cagalli asked. Athrun smiled. "Yes. We were... close. We've been friends, ever since the days when we were kids. We were the best of friends. We were like brothers in crime and in life." Athrun replied. "Then…Why the hell? Why would you kill your pretend-brother?" Cagalli shouted. She grabbed him yet again. "I don't know. I have no idea why either!" Athrun shouted.

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror_

_I guess that I was blind_

_Now my reflection's getting clearer_

_Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

He remembered giving Kira his own mechanical pet. "We were separated when we were 13, and then the next time I saw him, we were enemies!" Athrun shouted. "Enemies?" Cagalli asked. "I told him to come with us on numerous occasions, but he didn't! He's one of us! A coordinator! It was wrong for him to side with the Earth Forces!" Athrun cried. "You…" Cagalli said.

"But he wouldn't listen to me! He fought against us and killed my friend Miguel! Athrun shouted. "And that's why you killed Kira? You?" Cagalli replied. "He was an enemy! He was no longer on my side! So I had no other choice but to kill him!" Athrun bawled. "Ugh! You idiot! How could you have ever come up with something so stupid? How could you end up doing something so terrible?" Cagalli shouted. "He killed Miguel! He loved to study and always excelled in our class! He was only 19! Yet Kira killed him. He was only fighting to protect our homeland!" Athrun shouted. "Kira also fought to protect others! So why did he have to be killed? And of all people, by you, His brother?" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun's eyes widened again. Realizing that he killed his friend. He couldn't speak and just cried. "One guy takes the life for vengeance and then someone gets revenge by taking his life. How is that kind of twisted thinking gonna bring us peace? Well?" Cagalli asked.

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day_

_You're such a part of me_

_But I just pulled away_

_Well, I'm not the same girl_

_You used to know_

_I wish I said the words I never showed_

_PLANTs_

A brunette with amethyst eyes woke up bandaged.

_Archangel_

Everyone was depressed at the loss of Kira and Tolle. Milly was just in her room, crying. Flay, not remembering anything, asked Sai. "Sai, where's Kira?" "MIA. Missing in action. The same with Tolle." Sai replied. "Wait a minute. Where exactly is he?" Flay got angry. "I don't know if he's alive or not! Alright?" Sai shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "He's probably dead. Now leave me alone!" Sai said. "Kira is dead?" Flay was shocked and started to cry.

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

_You're the one I need_

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now_

_Here with me_

_Here with me_

_ORB Aircraft_

A door opened up. "His escort has arrived." Kisaka said. Cagalli stood up and went to Athrun. "Athrun. Come on, they're here for you." Cagalli said. "We can't bring soldiers to ORB." she added. She helped him stand up. "You gonna be alright?" Cagalli asked. "Yeah, you're one strange person alright." Athrun replied. "Perhaps a thank you is in order. Though I'm not really sure right now." he added as he walked towards the door. "Wait!" Cagalli shouted. She gave him an amulet she was wearing. "It's a Haumea Amulet. You have a knack for getting into trouble. It'll protect you." she said. "Even though I killed Kira?" he asked. "I don't want anyone else to die." Cagalli replied.

_ZAFT Aircraft_

"I finally destroyed the Strike as I promised." Athrun said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I wanted to give the whole chapter to Kira and Athrun's Duel to the Death. It's really a short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will have a lot more I think. R&R people!**


	8. A New Sword

8th Chapter! Kira is dead?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GUNDAM SEED.**

_Ocean_

The Archangel headed to Alaska's JOSH-A headquarters. The falls opened as a gateway was seen. The Archangel entered it.

_JOSH-A_

"The Archangel. I never expected it to make it here." an EA commander said. "You think Halberton's Force protected it?" another commander said. "No. The young coordinator is the one who protected It." a commander answered. "But the fact that the Strike and its pilot have gone MIA… How should I put it? We're very fortunate." another one replied. He opened some files on his laptop and it showed new mobile suits. "The GAT series is something that we should be using front and center." he replied.

"But, it hardly makes sense to have some Coordinator child pilot It." another one said. "You're right about that." some EA Captain replied.

A meeting with the EA Supreme Officers and the Archangel crew was gathered.

_PLANTs_

Birds were chirping around when a bandaged brunette woke up in a bed. "Where am I?" he wondered. He looked at his left and sees a woman that has pink hair. "Do you recognize this place?" Lacus said. "Haro, fine, feeling fine?" the pink round robot said.

"Miss Lacus? How come…" Kira wondered. "You were brought to me by a junk guilder named Lowe Guele." Reverend Malchio said. Suddenly, Kira was panting and sweaty. He began to cry as her remembered his duel with Athrun. "Hah!" Kira screamed. He got up as Lacus was surprised. "Kira." Lacus said.

She held his hand and he looked at her sapphire eyes. "I…I fought against Athrun." Kira cried. Lacus' eyes widened as she realizes that the men she liked fought. "I couldn't have escaped death." Kira said. Lacus comforted him buy hugging him and lying down on his bed.

_Space_

Forces were gathered around Earth's Orbit. "The operation will commence on time. All crewmembers are reminded to finish their work immediately." a ZAFT soldier announced. Mobile Suits were placed in pods and was going to be sent down to Earth for an attempt to capture JOSH-A. "Landing unit is in position. Operation area, all clear. Final check of laser communication lines." the ZAFT soldier added.

ZAFT Forces were gathering around, preparing to capture JOSH-A. Rau Le Crueset is on a submarine. "With this operation, I strongly wish that this war will come to a quick end. With the hopes that this will lead to true freedom and justice." Chairman Zala announced. "Operation SpitBreak! BEGIN!" Chairman Zala shouted. "All forces are to attack JOSH-A, Alaska." was announced. "The EA Headquarters? Panama isn't the one we were going to attack?" Yzak doubted.

At ZAFT's Carpentaria Base, they are preparing for Operation SpitBreak as Athrun lies in a hospital bed thinking about his meeting with Cagalli. "You've done a great job by defeating the Strike Gundam." Rau said. "Because of that, you've become pretty famous in the PLANTs and will be receiving a medal, being transferred to the Special Forces and is also receiving a new MS." he added.

_JOSH-A  
><em>"Who is Kira Yamato?" Sutherland asked. "You got unfortunate when you got involved with a coordinator, but the others say that, that's not the problem and that there was nothing wrong with you having Kira aboard the ship." he added.

"The Strike would've performed very well without a coordinator pilot. Even if a newborn child has had their genetics altered, they are part of the reason for this war." He added. "The Destruction of Artemis and the loss of the eighth fleet? What was that about?" he was trapping Murrue. "We were following orders of Admiral Halberton!" Murrue shouted. "The will of one man is not the will of the whole Alliance." Captain Sutherland replied.

When the meeting ended, "Everyone is to return except Major La Flaga, Lieutenant Badgiruel, and Crewman Allster." Captain Sutherland said.

_Archangel_

"No! I don't wanna go!" Flay shouted. "Let go of me!" she added. Natarle was dragging her to the door where they will transport. "Captain, Why just me?" Flay asked. "Flay, would you give it up?" Natarle said. "These are orders form Headquarters. You have no choice but to comply." she added. Natarle put her bag down. "Goodbye, Captain." Natarle saluted. "Thank you for everything Lieutenant Badgiruel." Murrue replied. "You're welcome." Natale said. "I hope we meet again, some place other that the battlefield." Murrue replied.

"I'm sure that will be possible once the war is over." Natarle replied. "You're right. Please take care of her." Murrue said. "Yes. Let's go!" Natarle commanded. Flay had no other choice but to come. Birdy flew towards her. "Maybe I'll give 'em a piece of my mind too. The Personnel Bureau." Mu said. "I hear they won't even consider it." Murrue sighed. "Oh, WHY? DAMMIT!" Mu shouted. "Why the heck would they want the Hawk of Endymion to work as an instructor on this time?" he complained. "Thank you for everything." Murrue said. Mu put his hat sadly to his head and saluted to Murrue. "The same to you, bye." Mu replied.

_PLANTs_

It was a rainy day at the PLANT. Kira, Lacus and Reverend Malchio were at the backyard, drinking tea.

"Do you like the rain Kira?" Lacus asked. "I was thinking how strange it is." Kira replied. "Where would you rather be, Kira?" Lacus asked. "I dunno." Kira replied bluntly. "Do you not like this place?" Lacus asked. "Is it okay to be here?" Kira asked. "My personal answer would be, of course!" a happy Lacus said.

"The time will come when you realize where you should be going and what you should not be doing. For that is what it means to bear the SEED factor." Reverend Malchio said. "There's your answer." Lacus said.

_ZAFT Carpentaria Base_

A shuttle was prepared and Athrun was in it. _"What am I doing here?"_ he thought. He opened his suitcase and looked at the medal he received. The shuttle made its way to the PLANTs.

_JOSH-A_

"Line up here. When your turn comes, show them that paper. Got it?" Mu told Flay. "But!" Flay answered. "I forgot something." Mu said.

At the headquarters, all personnel abandoned the base. They had something in store. The Alert sounds were activated. Flay was worried. Mu was heading towards the headquarters when it alarmed. He continued to go there, but it was abandoned.

_PLANTs_

"Siegel! We've been deceived by Zala!" Eileen Canaver shouted. "Spitbreak's target is Alaska!" she added. "What?" Siegel said. Kira's eyes enlarged. He dropped the tea he was drinking. He knew that his friends are in Alaska. "Kira." Lacus said. "He wants to destroy the Earth Forces with one go. Nothing like that was approved!" Eileen added.

_JOSH-A_

ZAFT Forces started to go commence their operation. EA Forces already opened fire. The Duel, Buster, Blitz and Rau's CGUE were stationed at the 8th squad. "Captain Sutherland! What's happening?" Murrue asked after hearing the alarm. "Commence counterattack!" Sutherland commanded. ZAFT Forces started disassembling the EA Forces. Murrue was frightened. "They tricked us. They changed their target at the last minute." Sutherland added.

"Damn it!" Mu shouted. He ran at the hallway, trying to find the way out. "What the hell's going on? There's no one here!

The Earth Forces started counterattacking, they destroyed some of ZAFT's mobile suits.

_PLANTs__  
><em>Kira was just standing, looking at the nature. Lacus talked to him. "Kira, what's wrong?" Lacus asked. Kira turned and cried. Lacus was curious. "I'm going." Kira said. "Where are you going?" Lacus asked. "Back to Earth, back to my friends." Kira replied. "Why? You, alone, returning, isn't going to end the war." Lacus asked. Kira nodded. "But I can't just watch them and remain here." Kira replied. "If one does nothing because he tells himself that he won't make a difference, he'll end up doing even less." Kira added. "Then nothing will happen, and nothing will end." he added again. "Will you be fighting against ZAFT again?" Lacus asked.

Kira disagreed. "The Earth Forces?" Lacus asked again. Kira nodded his head again, the answer was no. "I feel that I have a better understanding now and what we should be fighting against." Kira stated. "Very well." Lacus replied.

_JOSH-A_

Rau's CGUE forced its way inside the headquarters. "It appears that Azrael's Information is accurate." Rau said. Flay wandered around, searching for the Archangel. "Where's the Archangel?" She shouted.

The Archangel took off, and went to defend their helpless base. Rau was inside the JOSH-A's control room. He saw the Cyclops System. "Well." Rau said. Mu sensed him and drew his gun. He secretly watched the masked man. Rau knew he was being watched by Mu. He fired a shot at Mu, but missed. They continued to fire against each other.

"Long time no see, Mu La Flaga." Rau greeted. "I'm sorry to say this after finally seeing you again…but I don't have the time to be fooling around with you. Judging from the fact that you're hanging around here…I guess you're no longer of any use to the Earth Forces. "My how you've fallen in the ranks, Hawk of Endymion." Rau commented. Afterwards Rau fired a couple of shots at Mu which narrowly missed him. Mu got up only to find Rau gone. Satisfied, Mu went to the same monitor that Rau was checking earlier. There he also learns about the Cyclops System. "Why this is!" Mu said.

_PLANT_

"Please change into this, Kira…" Lacus said as Kira was handed a ZAFT red uniform. "Please inform them… that Lacus Clyne will be singing the song of peace." Lacus told her butler.

_JOSH-A_

Flay was walking down a corridor when she saw Rau Le Creuset in a shootout with some Alliance soldiers. Flay hid by an alley but fell down when a soldier firing at Rau from that alley was shot and tripped her legs. Seeing that Rau was headed to her direction, she picked up that dead soldier's gun to protect herself. "Oh my, How interesting." Rau said. "Father?" Flay was shocked.

She recalled the last moments of her beloved father. "Father's voice…" Flay was getting weaker. Rau took the moment and knocked her out by punching her.

Rau and Flay went out the headquarters and hid. Mu was having a hard time going to the Archangel. "Damn!" he shouted.

_PLANT_

The two strolled down and met some ZAFT soldiers, and they saluted each other.

Lacus and Kira were walking down a large hallway and reached the end of it. Lacus nodded at the two guards who were at the door. The guards opened the door. "Follow me." Lacus commanded. They were in a dark, large room. Suddenly, the lights opened as they stopped. Kira saw a new Gundam infront of him. He was shocked. "Gundam?"

"Not quite. This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom." Lacus said. "But Gundam also sounds good, it sounds strong." the pink princess added. Kira looked at it. "It's a new machine, adding state of the art technology to the abilities shown from the stolen EA mobile suits under the Chairman Zala." she said. "Why are you letting me?" Kira said. "I felt that this is the strength you need." Lacus replied. "Neither will alone, nor strength alone." she added.

"Will this take you where you want to go? Will it help you when you get there?" Lacus asked. "Neither will alone, nor strength alone." he replied. "Who are you?" Kira asked. "I'm just Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato." Lacus replied. "Thank you." he replied. She kissed him on the cheek. He went to get his pilot suit and went to the mobile suit he called "Gundam".

"GENERATION UNSUBDUED NUCLEAR DRIVE ASSAULT MODULE" the OS read. All systems were activated. As he was adjusting the settings, he saw something strange. "N-Jammer Canceller?" Kira said. "Awesome! It's got the four times the power of the Strike!" Kira said childishly. The Phase Shift was activated. _"Neither will alone, nor strength alone." _he thought.

He looked at his monitor and saw the pink princess waving her hands, saying goodbye. He was determined. "Hey! The Freedom's moving!" a ZAFT soldier shouted. "Seal the airlocks! Contact Headquarters and scramble!" someone shouted. "Identify yourself!" someone contacted Kira.

The Freedom took off, heading to Earth. On the way, he was stopped by two GINN squadrons. "What is that fast mobile suit?" a ZAFT soldier said. They fired their machine guns at the swift mobile suit. Kira somersaulted the Freedom. "Stop it! Let me go!" He activated Hi-MAT mode and disabled them all. He went back to his original mission, save the Archangel.

_JOSH-A_

Mu saw an unmanned fighter jet and used it. The Archangel's hangar cover was shot. Mu was shot, and the damaged hangar of the Archangel was the only place he can crash land.

The Archangel was having some trouble facing the incomplete Zala squad with their Guuls. Things were getting pretty ugly as the Blitz hit the Archangel's Valiants. "Valiants one and two are hit!" Sai shouted. "Ship's damage is surpassing 30%!" Romero shouted. Murrue's eyes spreaded. "Yermark and Yaroslav have been sunk!" Tonomura said. "Anyword from the headquarters?" Murrue asked. "None!" Milly said.

"Alliance Fighter Jet approaching! It's damaged!" Milly shouted. "Get outta the way everyone!" Mu shouted and headed directly to the Archangel's hangar. "Chief Murdoch! Some nut in an aircraft is trying to make a landing! Take shelter!" Murrue announced. Mu crash landed and quickly went to the deck.

"Captain!" Mu shouted. "What the hell are you doing here Major La Flaga?" Murrue shouted. "We need to get outta here right now! There's a Cyclops system beneath headquarters!" Mu replied angrily. Everybody was shocked. "The thing is big enough to turn everything to dust within ten kilometers!" Mu shouted. "We need to get outta here right now! They will activate the system when most of the forces are wiped out!" he added.

They felt betrayed. "How can you call this a plan? Because this is a war and we're soldiers?" Milly cried. "This ship will now abandon this battle area and retreat! We have lured ZAFT! That is what they want right? Everybody is to get out of this place immediately!" Murrue announced. "Send a message to all other Alliance ships to follow us! Engine, Full Speed!" Murrue commanded.

_Space_

Kira had no problems entering the atmosphere. He placed his shield in front of him and activated the "Atmosphere entry" mode.

_JOSH-A_

ZAFT already penetrated the JOSH-A Headquarters and the EA lost most of their fleet. The alliance was getting totaled. Almost half of the base was destroyed by ZAFT, but not the hidden Cyclops. The Archangel was trying it's best to move out of the detonation area. Even though they were hit. "Captain!" Neumann shouted. "20 to port! Go around them!" Murrue shouted. "A group of mobile suits at ten o'clock! Duel, Buster and Blitz approaching!" Chandra reported. Mu launched in his Skygrasper.

The Duel fired his missiles towards the Archangel. It hit the Archangel's neck. "Wombatts! Fire! Increase engine to maximum! Get past this!" Murrue shouted. "Propulsion decreasing! I can no longer maintain ship's balance!" Neumann said. The Buster approached them, preparing to fire. Murrue was shocked. Sai ran away like a scared baby. Milly cried. They thought that this is the end. Everything felt slow. "GO DOWN!" Dearka shouted.

Out of the blue, a beam fired at the Buster's combined rifles, destroying the weapon. It was like a flash, the Buster's head was slashed off. It was the Freedom. Murrue and the others looked at their savior. "What?" Yzak shouted. "What's that mobile suit?" Nicol said. Its wings opened like a free bird.

"Kira Yamato here! I'm here to assist! Please get your ship outta here!" Kira said. "Kira?" Milly said. "It's Kira!" Sai shouted. "Kira?" a stunned Murrue said. "Stop interfering!" Nicol shouted. Nicol fired beams at the new Gundam. Kira entered SEED mode and Hi-MAT, disabling Nicol and other ZAFT forces. The Nicol and Dearka had no other choice but to surrender. Buster and Blitz were recovered by the Archangel.

"Damn! What in the world is that?" Yzak shouted. "Ms. Murrue!" Kira appeared on the screen. "Hurry and get out of here!" he commanded. "But there's a Cyclops system below, and we're decoys!" Murrue replied. Yzak fired his "Shiva" Railgun at the Freedom. Kira dodged and fired at his beam rifle. "It's all part of the plan! We had no idea! So we're prohibited to leave!" Murrue shouted. "I understand." Kira said. He entered Hi-MAT mode yet again and fired continuously, disabling mobile suits. "Attention ZAFT and EA Forces, there is a Cyclops system underneath headquarters, all sides cease fire immediately and leave the area!" Kira announced. "That kid." Mu said. "Kira…" Murrue said.

"I'm not falling for that crap!" Yzak shouted and attacked. "The Duel!" Kira said. He remembered all the things the Duel did. Yzak drew his beam saber and tried to slash the Freedom, who shielded. The Duel was going to punch him when it was stopped by the Freedom. Yzak fired his CIWS machine gun, but Kira easily dodged the Freedom's head. "I told you to stop! Do you wanna die?" Kira said. "What?" Yzak shouted. Kira somersaulted again, at the same time drawing his beam saber, slashing the Duel's legs, and fell to the Archangel. Yzak was also captured.

The EA Superior Officers were underwater. "Ready?" The Earth Alliance Officers sat down, with a key as a necklace, they removed it and placed it in a machine. "I strongly hope that this sacrifice will lead to a quick end. For the preservation of our blue and pure world." they all said as they activated the Cyclops system.

Radiation particles were emitted in a circle-like manner, those who were inside the firing range got fried and exploded. In the nick of time, The Archangel, Kira and Mu got outside the firing range. Kira saw a disabled mobile suit and saved him from falling. "Hold on!" Kira said. He brought it with him.

Everything was devastated. The whole headquarter was like a burnt piles of paper. Almost all ZAFT Forces were wiped out.

_PLANTs_

"Total destruction? What do you mean?" a man shouted. "I never heard of anything so preposterous!" he added. "What about Carpentaria? Any news?" someone said. "Commander Yuri!" Athrun called. "Athrun Zala! What are you doing here?" Nicol's dad said. "What's the commotion about?" Athrun asked. "Operation Spitbreak failed. Total destruction." Yuri said. Athrun was shocked. "You're kidding!" Athrun replied. "One more bad news, one of the ZAFT's newer units, the Freedom, was stolen." Yuri added. "It seems that Lacus Clyne was the one who assisted the stealer." he whispered. Athrun dropped his suitcase. "The National Defense Committee is in a panic." he added. "You're kidding, Lacus wouldn't do such a thing!" Athrun answered.

_Earth_

"K-Kira? Thank you for saving me!" the teen Kira saved said. "R-Ryozo! Long time no see buddy!" Kira replied. "This is my mobile suit, Strike Pegasus. It is based off the Strike. It is not yet complete though." Ryozo said. "You can come aboard with us. We could use your help." Kira asked. "Sure, why not? If you don't mind though." Ryozo replied. Kira went to see his friends. "I bet there are a ton of things you wanna ask me, aren't there?" Kira said. "Yes, how did you survive?" Murrue asked. "When we were out of energy, Athrun and I had a fist fight." Kira said. "There are many things I'd like to ask you as well." he added. "I'm sure there are." Murrue replied. Mu stepped in. "Are you with ZAFT?" Mu asked. "I was, but I'm not a part of them, and Earth Forces either." Kira said. Everyone was shocked.

_PLANTs_

Athrun visited his Father's office. "Have the remaining troops gathered at Carpentaria!" Chairman Zala ordered. "Excuse me." Athrun said. "What we need now is a coolheaded report. We need to know where Clyne is!" he added. Athrun doubted something. "Lacus Clyne assisted a spy. She and her father are yet to be found! Operation Spitbreak is also leaked!" Chairman Zala said. "Clyne betrayed us. Restrain all committee members who were close to Clyne, beginning with Canaver." he commanded yet again. "Yes sir!" the ordered members were sent out.

Athrun walked towards him. "Father." Athrun said. "What did you just call me?" Zala said. "I'm sorry! Your Excellency, Chairman Zala." Athrun apologized. "You understand the situation right?" Patrick asked. "Yes, but still, I can't believe it! Lacus wouldn't do that!" Athrun frowned. "Watch this." Zala said. He showed a video with Lacus assisting Kira steal Freedom. "Lacus won't be your fiancée anymore. She's a fugitive and wanted for treason." Patrick said. "Your next mission is to recapture or destroy the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom! Eliminate its pilot and witnesses." Patrick said. "You shall receive the ZGMF-X09A Justice at the Armory and begin your mission as soon as preparations are complete." He added. "Both of those machines have Nuclear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah! I'm in! Anyways, just after a few chapters left, it's on to Gundam SEED Destiny Aeon. Oh yeah, by the way, Strike Pegasus looks like this: Strike head, torso, Aile Pack and waist. Freedom's shoulder, arms, legs and feet. Weapons are beam rifle, armor dagger, shield and two beam sabers stored on the Aile pack. Cool huh? I'll have a sad ending though… FLAY IS CAPTURED BY THE MANIAC! THE ZALA SQUAD IS CAPTURED! R&R guys! Maybe I'll update tomorrow. **


	9. Kira

9th Chapter! Gundam SEED Aeon is nearly complete! I wanna say thank you to EmperorDraco7 for assisting me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

_PLANTs_

"_ZGMF-X09A, Justice." _Athrun thought. He arrived at the Clyne Mansion. It was ruined. The windows were shattered and chairs were tumbled down. "Lacus." Athrun said. A sound in a bush was heard. Athrun quickly pulled his gun. "Hello!" someone said. It was Haro. Athrun chased it until he caught the mischievous robot. _"These flowers came from the theater where I first sang in public." Lacus said. "They're commemorative." Lacus added. _Athrun remembered the white beautiful flowers in the garden, now, they were all dust.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo _

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

The flowers gave him a tip on where Lacus might be. He headed to the White Symphony Theater, hoping to see Lacus.

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to_

_Osiete kureta no wa dare_

_Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete _

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe_

_Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo_

_Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

He arrived at the theater, it was also messed up. Then, he heard a voice, a beautiful voice that echoed. He went inside. He took out his gun as he walked along the stairs, proceeding to the concert grounds. "Lacus." Athrun said. He saw the princess dressed up in blue with her hair tied up. He approached her.

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni_

_Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao_

_Hiroku yasashiku nagareru_

_Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Anata no te wo tori..._

Lacus ended her song. "Hello Athrun!" she said. Haro jumped in to her. "I was certain the you would bring Mr. Pink here. Thank you." Lacus added. "Lacus!" Athrun shouted. "Yes?" Lacus replied. Athrun jumped on to the stage and talked with her. "How do you explain all that's happened?" Athrun asked. "You came here because you heard what happened, right?" Lacus asked.

"Then what they're saying is true? You assisted a spy? Why do such a thing?" Athrun shouted. "I never assisted any spy. I simply gave Kira his new sword." Lacus replied. Athrun's eyes widened. "Kira's dead! I-" He was cut off by Lacus. "Killed him with your own hands?"

"Don't worry, Kira is in Earth." Lacus said. "LIAR! What are you trying to pull Lacus Clyne?" Athrun shouted. He pointed the gun at her. "You're crazy!" Athrun added. "Reverend Malchio brought him to me." Lacus said. "Kira told me you two fought, and it led into a fist fight. He was so hurt, even if you two didn't clash hands at your faces." Lacus added. Athrun's eyes widened. "Will you not believe me?" Lacus asked. "Then, do you believe what you saw with your eyes? After you returned, did you not notice anything?" she added.

"What are you fighting for? The medals you received? Your father's orders?" Lacus asked. "Lacus!" Athrun shouted. "If that is the reason, Kira may become your enemy again. And me." she added. She stood up and approached him face to face. "If I am an enemy, will you shoot me? Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT!" Lacus shouted. Athrun lowered his gun and began to cry.

Just then, secret agents come in. They had followed Athrun since they believed that Athrun had to have known where Lacus would be. A gun fight starts. Athrun shot almost all of them. Lacus was rescued by Martin. "Kira's on Earth, I suggest you have a talk with your brother." Lacus said.

_Archangel_

"Are we going to ORB? I have no intention of returning to the military." Mu said. Murrue nodded. Kira returns to his room and Sai comes. "Hey!" Kira greeted. "Oh, hey." Sai replied. "What happened while I was gone?" Kira asked. "Major Mu and Lieutenant Natarle were transferred, but Major Mu came back because of the attack." Sai answered. "Flay?" Kira said. "She got transferred too." Sai replied.

They arrived at ORB secretly, escorted by Kisaka.

_PLANTs_

Athrun boarded his new mobile suit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice. He started up the OS and began modifying it. "Justice, clear to launch!" a ZAFT soldier said. "Kira." Athrun whispered. "Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" he shouted. He flew to Earth, in search of Kira.

_ORB_

Archangel secretly enters ORB where they repair the ship and gets more supplies. Also a critical decision is brought forth to Murrue and Mu. Erica Simmons gives the Archangel a rebuilded Strike for the ship's crew to use.

_Archangel_

Kira was just wandering around the ship. He passed an alley where he saw a when a certain blonde running. He didn't mind it. "Kira!" Cagalli shouted as she jumped on him. His eyes widened. "You damn fool! I missed you so much!" she cried. "Ahh!" Kira shouted as they both fell to the ground. Cagalli was crying on his chest. "You said you won't die on me! How dare you!" Cagalli shouted. Kira closed his eyes.

"Sorry." Kira replied. They both stood up. Cagalli was still crying. Kira cupped her chin and kissed her lovingly. She returned back. They broke up after a minute of kissing. "You okay now?" Kira asked. "Y-Yes." Cagalli calmly said.

The Zala squad was transferred from a room to the prison by the Archangel Crew. "Is it true that Panama is under attack?" Yzak asked. "Yes." Sai answered. "But so many lives were lost in Alaska." Nicol said. "We can't help it." Neumann replied.

"Cagalli was about to go away. "C-Cagalli?" Kira said. "What?" Cagalli sniffed. "W-Wanna go on a d-date?" Kira said, blushing. "Sure." Cagalli smiled.

_Panama_

Meanwhile, ZAFT attacks Panama and destroys the Panama Mass Driver. Both sides take the upper hand back and forth as the Atlantic Federation, introduces their own mass produced mobile suits. "Don't think you are the only one with mobile suits!" an EA soldier commented. "The Strike?" a ZAFT soldier shouted. They quickly took apart ZAFT.

However, ZAFT activated the "Gungnir", disabling all Alliance military equipment in the area and resulting in a devastating victory for ZAFT. The Alliance was crippled. They couldn't do anything. They were helpless.

Porta Panama, the last mass driver in Alliance hands, was destroyed, cutting the Alliance space forces from Earth based forces. Because of the Gungnir, ZAFT pilots murdered the surrendering Alliance soldiers, avenging the ZAFT soldiers that died at JOSH-A.

_ZAFT Submarine_

Flay was in Le Crueset's quarters, crying while holding her gun.

_FLASHBACK_

_She pointed her gun at the masked ZAFT soldier. "You're already as good as dead, Flay Allster. Back then, whether I had shot you or let you go, you would've ended up dead."_ _Rau said. "If you shoot me, you'll die after minutes. They will come and shoot you down. Why don't you point the gun to yourself and pull the trigger?" he added. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Heaven's Base_

The Alliance's political leaders have meeting after the attack on Panama. "We could take in ORB as part of the Alliance." Azrael, leader of the Blue Cosmos, said. They headed to ORB.

_Marshall Islands_

Athrun arrives at the place where Kira and he had their battle, with his Justice. He sees Reverend Malchio's orphans hiding on the parts of his Aegis. "What's the matter?" Reverend Malchio asked. Athrun approaches them and bows. "A battle will take place at the main island Athrun." Malchio said. Athrun was watching the news. "It doesn't take much for people to become enemies." he added. "But why ORB and EA?" Athrun sighed. He saw a kid approach him. "I hate ZAFT! When I grow up I'm gonna defeat all of you!" he said and kicked Athrun's leg. "Hey! I'm sorry. He lost his parents at the battle for Carpentaria." Malchio apologized. Athrun was shocked.

_Archangel and ORB_

Kira already took a bath; he was getting ready for his date with Cagalli. He wore a bonnet, a white shirt with black cardigan, skinny jeans and white basketball shoes. Someone knocked on his door and opened it. "H-Hey." Cagalli said. She was wearing a blue women's polo and a white skirt with a brown belt. Kira blushed. "Then, Let's go?" Kira asked. "S-Sure." Cagalli said.

Uzumi receives a message stating that "This is the final warning! You will come and aid us in this war!" Azrael said. However, Uzumi answers back. "No! I still declare that ORB is neutral and will not be part of the war even if it means battling with you! Our country will not invade and be invaded!"

"All citizens are to evacuate!" Uzumi ordered.

They got off the Archangel and proceeded to a restaurant. After eating, they received the message that they are to evacuate the country. Kira goes to Archangel and brought Cagalli there. They were gathered.

"As you know, Earth Alliance ships are making their way towards ORB. Unless ORB joins forces with the EA and fights against PLANTs, they will consider ORB as a supporter of ZAFT." Murrue stated. "That's crazy!" Neumann shouted. "The ORB government continues to stay as a neutral nation. But unfortunately, EA still insists. We must admit that chances of avoiding battle are extremely low. ORB wants the people to evacuate." Murrue said.

"Furthermore, they will take defensive positions to prepare for the worst. We must make a decision on what we'll do." Murrue added. "There are no longer superiors that will give us orders. For one, I do not have such authority over you." Murrue said. Cagalli saw Kira and smiled. He nodded. "Should there be no means to avoid battle. Attacks will commence at 0900 hours the day after tomorrow. Each one of us must individually make a decision as to whether we protect ORB or not. Therefore, anyone who wishes to take this opportunity to disembark from this ship is free to do so and evacuate immediately." Murrue announced.

_EA Ship_

It was almost 09:00; ORB Forces were ready to take anything. Azrael receives a letter from Uzumi stating that ORB will and always stay neutral. "Impressive. To be honest, I'll be sad if he agreed to our demands." Azrael said. "Now we can conduct our test and put an end to all the fighting." he added.

_Archangel_

"Why did you come back to the Archangel in Alaska?" Murrue asked. "I didn't expect that to be asked now." Mu leaned in for a kiss. "Y-You know I'm not too fond with Mobile armor pilots." a blushing Murrue said. "Ah, but I'm a mobile suit pilot now!" Mu answered. Together, they share a kiss. Neumann, Tonomura and Chandra went back onto the bridge and saw them. They were left in shock. "Why the heck are they doing it here?" Ryozo whispered.

_ORB_

Mayura, Juri and Asagi were getting ready for ORB's big battle. ORB Forces were gathering. "The ship is going to battle again. So apparently you guys are free to go. Your units are in ORB's hangar." Milly said. "What?" Dearka shouted. Yzak and Nicol made their way to ORB's hangar but Dearka remained. "What does this mean?" He held Miriallia's arm. "A-Are you fighting too?" He asked. "I'm Archangel's CIC! Besides, ORB is my homeland." Milly shouted. Dearka thought of something. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol were given their pilot suits and are released from the Archangel, along with their upgraded suits. Blu Duel, Verde Buster and Nero Blitz.

"Guys, I think we should fight." Dearka commented. "What?" Yzak said. "What the hell are you thinking?" He added. "Maybe he's right Yzak, didn't you see the how Chairman Zala really wants to win? Even sacrificing a large force isn't enough for him I think." Nicol said. "Remember Code Black? Maybe we are the only ones remaining that know Code Black. If he knew that, he would probably have us killed." Nicol added. "Sure sure…" Yzak frowned.

"It's time." Azrael stated. Missiles were launched from the EA ships. "Confirmed. Cruise missiles shot from enemy ship!" an ORB soldier said. Cagalli clenched her hand. "All ORB Forces…Commence counterattack!" she ordered.

ORB countered the missiles using their beam rifled tanks. A fleet of M1 Astrays were deployed. "Archangel, taking off!" Murrue shouted. Mu and Kira were ready for takeoff. Astrays and tanks were counterattacking the missiles. Some missiles hit ORB headquarters lightly. Strike Daggers were dropped off by a plane carrier.

"Kira Yamato! Freedom, going out!" Kira shouted. The Freedom was clear and took off. "Mu La Flaga! Launcher Strike, taking off!" Mu said. "Ryozo Kobayashi, Strike Pegasus, let's kick some butts!" Ryozo shouted. The Freedom started to counterattack by slashing some of the Strike Dagger's head. 3 Pilots were drinking drugs and proceeded to their mobile suits. They were the EA's new GAT series and one CAT series. Four units launched from the EA Ship.

"Kira Yamato!" a long-haired teen pilot shouted. He somewhat looked like Kira. One Black and red mobile suit transformed into a bird like feature and another mobile suit with extremely heavy cannons had ridden it. The other one looked like a DINN without its wings, but was carrying a scythe. The last one was white in color and had a beam sub-machine gun. It had two generators of some shield as a backpack. The Astrays were getting sent back by the Strike Daggers when a shadow of a winged mobile suit was seen. It was the Freedom, who activated its Hi-MAT mode and disabled mobile suits in a flash. It flew off. "Boy, that's so cool. Although I'm still new at this." Mu said as he shot down an EA ship with one blow of the Agni cannon.

"Valiants! Fire!" Murrue commanded. It shot the Fighter Jets that was coming for them. Then, the new machines appeared. "I'll get the white one!" the red haired pilot of the bird-like mobile suit said. "Huh?" the heavily mounted mobile suit pilot said. "Two unknown mobile suits approaching!" Chandra said. "Here we come!" the pilot said. He fired his cannons at the Archangel, who was defended by Mu and Ryozo.

"You missed Orga! Lousy shot!" the red haired pilot commented. He dropped Orga in his Calamity Gundam to the land. The bird-like mobile suit transformed into human form again and fired its hammer. "Clotho will getcha!" the pilot shouted. The Raider ran past Mu, who was preparing to shoot him, and headed straight to the Archangel. However, he was kicked by the Freedom. A new greenish mobile suit that looked like a DINN appeared. It fired shots at the Freedom randomly. Then, it transformed in to its Gundam mode. It landed on an ORB ship and sliced it. "Shani is godlike!" the pilot said. The Freedom chased after it.

"Kira Yamato! I'll get you!" the last Gundam pilot said. Mu was barely able to evade it. The pilot contacted him. "Hello, Kira Yamato, my brother!" Canard said. He was mistaken though, because it was Mu who was inside the Strike. "You've got the wrong guy!" Mu shouted and fired his machine guns. The Hyperion evaded it and flew to confront the Freedom.

Kira was nearly hit by the Raider's hammer. The other M1 Astrays were being shot down by Strike Daggers, until a blue mobile suit shot two Strike Daggers. It was Yzak in his Blu Duel. The Calamity was shooting down some Astrays when a beam fired at him and missed. It was Dearka and his Verde Buster. Nicol chased the Raider in his Nero Blitz. "Take this!" Nicol said. He grabbed the Raider's feet using his grappling arms and threw it.

"Athrun's not around, so I'm in charge!" Yzak said. "Dearka protect the civilians, Nicol, get that black mobile suit! I'll be going against the green one!" Yzak said. The Calamity was firing at the military buildings when Mu shot him, though he evaded, he was still stunned. "You!" Canard approached Kira. He fired his beam sub-machine gun at him but Kira just shielded himself. "Are you Kira Yamato?" Canard asked. "Why do you ask?" Kira replied. "I'll kill you!" Canard answered. He drew his beam knives and clashed with Kira's shield.

Yzak fired its Railgun at the Green Forbidden Gundam, who bended the shot using his shield. "It curved!" Yzak shouted. Fighter Jets fired their missiles towards the Archangel and Buildings, but the Buster confronted it using its Gun Launcher. He fired all of his missiles towards the remaining fighter jets. "Archangel. Fall back. Quickly!" Dearka commanded. "Why… is he…" Milly wondered. Nicol fired his Lancer Darts at the Raider, who again evaded it. One Proto-Destroy was launched. It quickly took fired its Hand Beam Cannon, destroying a whole fleet of M1 Astrays.

Athrun in his Justice arrived at the scene. He zoomed in at the units he saw. Some of the recognized units were "GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike, CAT1-X1 Hyperion and ZGMF-X10A Freedom". "The Freedom, Kira?" Athrun said. He saw the Freedom was battling with the Hyperion. He remembered the time Kira killed Miguel, Cagalli and Lacus' words.

"_Athrun, run!" Miguel shouted. His unit exploded at the hands of the Strike. "One guy takes the life for vengeance and then someone gets revenge by taking his life. How is that kind of twisted thinking gonna bring us peace? Well?" Cagalli asked. "What are you fighting for? The medals you received? Your father's orders?" Lacus asked. "Lacus!" Athrun shouted. "If that is the reason, Kira may become your enemy again. And me." she added. She stood up and approached him face to face. "If I am an enemy, will you shoot me? Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT!" Lacus shouted. _

He gripped the Justice' controls and looked at the Freedom, who was hit by the Hyperion. Kira was vulnerable, the Hyperion fired its beam sub-machine gun at the Freedom. Athrun came in and shielded the shot. Athrun returned fire but the Hyperion evaded the shot. All of the Gundam pilots were shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Canard asked. All of them resumed their battles. The Hyperion decided to face the Freedom again. He fried beam shots from his backpack, which were easily evaded by the Freedom and Justice. "This is ZAFT Special Forces Agent! Athrun Zala!" Athrun said. Kira's eyes widened with joy. "Can you hear me Freedom, or should I say, Kira Yamato?" Athrun added. _"Athrun?" Kira thought._

The Justice pulled out its beam sabers and combined them. He fought with the Hyperion. They both clashed their beam sabers. Kira also pulled out his beam saber and began attacking the Hyperion. "What's the big idea? Did ZAFT decide to stick its nose into this battle?" Kira asked.

"Here I come!" Ryozo shouted. He headed towards the gigantic mobile suit. "Go down!" Ryozo said. The Destroy was about to fire a beam at him when he countered by firing at the weapon, overloading it and explodes. He drew his beam sword and slashed off the Destroy's feet. "AHHH!" Ryozo shouted. He stabbed his beam sword and fired his Agni cannon at the stabbed part, making the humongous Gundam go down. He proceeded to help Mu protect the civilians. The Freedom and Calamily exchanged shots at each other.

"Mayu! Hurry up!" a woman shouted. "They are probably targeting military facilities. A family was running. The girl's cellphone fell down. "No! My cellphone!" a girl named Mayu shouted. "Leave it!" the woman replied. "No!" Mayu shouted. A teen went down and got the fallen cellphone. The Freedom and Calamity exhanged blows again and an explosion occured. It sent the black haired teen flying towards to the street where evacuations were held. "Hey, get up." an ORB commander said. "Mom... Dad... Mayu!" the teen said. He saw an arm, bloody. He approached it, thinking it was his sister. Then he saw it, the arm was cut. His sister's body was in the slope, bloody and dead. He also saw the bloody bodies of his mom and dad. He looked at the mobile suits who were fighting angrily. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, the Duel was having a hard time facing the Forbidden, most of his shots are being bent by the mobile suit. Mu switched places with Dearka. Nicol had the upper hand against the Raider. Dearka and Orga were sniping each other.

"I received no orders from the military regarding this battle!" Athrun replied. "This intervention is my own decision!" Athrun shouted. He tried to slash the Hyperion but it evaded. The Hyperion fired its beam backpack again at the two nuclear powered mobile suits. "I'm gonna kill you!" Canard shouted. The four EA mobile suits noticed that they were running out of power. "Damn it!" Canard said. "I'll get you next time!" he added. Shani, Orga and Clotho felt that their medicine time was up, and needed to get a new one. Vulnerable, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka sent them retreating. The EA sent a retreat signal. The entire ORB Force was shocked. "They gave up?" Mu said.

It was already dawn. The Freedom and Justice faced each other in the air. "I thank you for your support." Kira said. "But, once again, I'd like to confirm your intentions again." Kira added. Athrun came out from his mobile suit. "I have orders from our Headquarters to either recapture or destroy the mobile suit you're in, and eliminate witnesses." Athrun explained. "But right now, I have no intention of fighting you and your allies." Athrun said. "I'd like to have a talk… with you." he added. "Athrun…" Kira said.

Mu and the Astrays were in the ruined city, cleaning up the mess. Cagalli saw it too. "Medics! Over here! Hurry with the replenishments!" someone shouted. The Archangel had landed. "The enemy will be back! Take the injured to the Archangel!" Cagalli ordered. The Freedom and Justice landed beside the Archangel. Mu and the Zala squad were exhausted, but headed to the two mobile suits. Cagalli saw it and went there too.

Kira and Athrun came out of their cockpits and were lowered down. Cagalli and the others stopped where they could see the two clearly, they were like superstars that were having a concert. The two just stood next to their mobile suits' feet. They looked at each other fiercely. "He's that ZAFT soldier we found." Kisaka whispered. _"Athrun?" Cagalli thought. _"Kira, Athrun?" Ryozo said.

The two started walking towards each other. ORB soldiers started to point guns at Athrun. "He's not an enemy!" Kira commanded. They stopped when they were near each other. They remembered all the times they shared, Friends or Enemy, it didn't matter. They both clenched their fists. Athrun started by punching Kira in the face. He spit out blood. Kira responded by punching Athrun in the gut and also spit out blood. Everyone was shocked. They were about to go there and stop the fight when Cagalli, Mu and Murrue prohibited them. "Kira…" Athrun said, in pain. "Athrun." Kira replied while holding his face. Birdy flew to Kira and Athrun saw it. "Hi… Athrun." Kira greeted. "Kira." Athrun replied. Cagalli couldn't take it. She ran into the direction of the two friends. "Y... You guys!" She cried. She hugged their heads and brought them together. "C-Cagalli!" Kira reacted. Athrun was surprised. "You nutcracks!" she shouted. The two looked at each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Emotional, very emotional. Yet, confusing. I know, I was confused too. Heh, thanks for supporting guys! Especially EmperorDraco7! R&R Guys!**


	10. The Painful Past

10th Chapter! I'm so glad!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED.**

_ORB_

"Leave ORB? Lord Uzumi. You're telling us to escape from here?" Murrue asked. "I'm sure you realized that it's only a matter of time before we lose ORB to them." Uzumi replied. "But, even if we were to lose ORB, there are things we must never lose." he added. Kira and Athrun came in. "The mastermind behind these actions taken by the Earth Forces is Blue Cosmos' Leader, Muruta Azrael." Uzumi said. "Also, the PLANTs are now controlled by a man who believes that Coordinators are destined to take over the future, Patrick Zala." Uzumi added. Athrun wasn't surprised.

"The way things are progressing, the world will be caught between two forces that refuse to recognize the existence of the other." He added. "Is that an acceptable future for all of you?" Uzumi asked. "If you have a different future in mind, then take this little light of hope we have lit and head on to that future." he added. Murrue and Mu looked at each other, so was Kira and Cagalli. "Although small, we would not let this strong light of hope to be put out." Kira said. "We assure you." Athrun added. They all made their way towards the Archangel. Uzumi patted Cagalli's head and looked at Kira, who wondered.

"Hurry with the booster attachments!" someone shouted. The Archangel was equipped with a mass driver like gear that will allow it to go to space again. "Initiating coupling… Catapult linkage confirmed" someone announced. An ORB ship was preparing to go to space too. It was named Kusanagi. M1 Astrays boarded the new ship. "Make them hurry! We have no time!" Uzumi shouted. "Father!" Cagalli cried.

The Zala squad was gathered by Athrun, Kira was also there. "Sure, nothing's keeping us from returning to Carpentaria." Yzak said. "Since it's the Earth Forces were fighting after all." Dearka added. "She called me a soldier of ZAFT." Athrun smiled. "She knew all along." he added. "Athrun?" Nicol said. "I always thought the proper thing to do was to defeat the enemy according to the orders given by the nation and military. I thought it couldn't be helped and would end this war a lot quicker." Athrun said. "But what are we really supposed to fight against, and how?" he added. "Come with us guys, we'll find the answer, together." Kira spoke up and looked at the squad. All of them nodded. "Kira, you're the leader." Athrun said. "Let's go to space!" Kira shouted.

After hours, the new EA Gundams launched. "Okay. Let's make sure we end it this time!" Canard told his comrades. The Archangel and Kusanagi were making their preparations to go to space. ORB noticed the four mobile suits were out to get them again. Cagalli was surprised. "Raise four twenty! Charge Lohengrin and standby!" Murrue ordered. The EA Gundams have arrived. "Father!" Cagalli cried. "What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Uzumi insisted. "But…" Cagalli whispered and was cut. Uzumi dragged her all the way to the Kusanagi. "If we're left without anyone to carry on our hopes, we're finished!" Uzumi shouted. "Why can't you understand that?" Uzumi told the crying Cagalli.

"Mu La Flaga, Sword Strike, going!" Mu said. "Yzak Joule, Blu Duel, going!" Yzak shouted. "Dearka Eslman, Verde Buster, protecting you!" Dearka yelled. "Nicol Amalfi, Nero Blitz, and here I come!" Nicol barked. "Athrun Zala, Justice, taking off!" Athrun howled. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, taking off!" Kira roared. Nicol and Dearka proceeded with the plan. Dearka will protect the Archangel, and Nicol will protect the Kusanagi. The remaining four will confront them.

"Hate!" Clotho shouted as he hammered the Justice's Shield. "Heh." Shani whispered. He swung his scythe at the Strike who clawed it using his shield. Mu grabbed his beam sword and sent shielding Shani backwards. Kira entered SEED mode and drew his beam sabers, disabling the Hyperion easily. Yzak sent an all-out attack at the Calamity.

"Fire!" Murrue commanded. The Archangel fired its charged Lohengrin at the open sky and was given a boost because of the mass driver. Mu, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol grabbed on to the Archangel. "Lord Uzumi! Cagalli!" Kisaka shouted. He was waiting at the Kusanagi. Uzumi tossed his daughter at Kisaka. "Hurry Kisaka! And take care of my idiotic daughter." Uzumi ordered. "Yes, Sir!" Kisaka replied. "Father!" Cagalli retaliated. The Archangel advanced to space.

The Calamity and the transformed Raider went for Athrun, The Calamity fired its shoulder cannons at the red mobile suit, who barely evaded it. Athrun fought back. Kira was having a hard time counterattacking the Forbidden and Hyperion 1.

Cagalli was crying. Her father patted her again. "Stop giving me that look. It doesn't suit the Lioness of ORB." Uzumi said. "But!" Cagalli shouted. "You're parting from your father, but you're not alone." Uzumi said. "You'll be, with your brother." he gave Cagalli a picture of a woman carrying two babies, one was a brunette and the other was blond. Cagalli took the picture and looked at the back. "Kira x Cagalli" was written. She was shocked. The man she fell inlove with was her brother all along.

Kira was determined. He fired shots randomly at the attacking Gundams, and so did Athrun. "I feel fortunate to be your father." Uzumi said. The door closed and Uzumi was left behind. "NOOO!" Cagalli cried. "Go, Kisaka! I'm counting on you!" Uzumi shouted. Kusanagi was ready to launch. The EA pilots found out that there was another ship that was launching. "Another one?" Canard said. "Hey hey hey!" Orga said.

Kusanagi was in the mass driver, going rapidly. "Athrun!" Kira said. "Right!" Athrun replied. "Father! Father!" Cagalli cried. She was looking at the window. The EA Gundams attacked the Freedom and Justice, who were heading towards the Kusanagi. "Damn it!" Clotho shouted. They were firing random shots at Kira and Athrun.

Kira and Athrun were struggling to keep up with the Kusanagi. Finally, Kira landed at the Kusanagi, Athrun was trailing behind. The Freedom extended its arm at the Justice, so did Athrun. The EA mobile suits didn't stop. "I'll getcha!" Canard shouted. Athrun was getting left behind. But Kira didn't give up. He did the best he could to save his brother. Athrun was finally catching up. "AHHH!" Both shouted.

At last, the Freedom grabbed the Justice's arms and pulled it to the Kusanagi. The four attacking Gundams didn't give up. They still fired at the Kusanagi. Kira and Athrun nodded at each other. Both Gundams aimed their guns at the water. The EA Gundams were shocked and pissed. Freedom and Justice fired all their long ranged weapons at the water, which stopped the other Gundams. The Kusanagi headed towards space. "The Seed has finally lifted. We've succeeded." Uzumi said. The other ORB representatives gathered up. "We won't let ORB be invaded by those bastards." Uzumi pushed a button.

ORB blew up. Azrael's eyes widened. Kira, Athrun and Cagalli were shocked. Cagalli shook her head, she can't believe it. Her dad was dead. "!" Cagalli shouted.

_Space_

The Kusanagi and Archangel were safe in space. The Kusanagi was in being guarded as the parts were splitting up and becoming one. "Hull C. Distance 230. Prepare for experiment. Rendezvous point clear. Maintain current heading. Search craft checklist amended. Crew to remain on standby. Final phase of approach. Localized." an ORB soldier said. "Kusanagi is now complete." Kisaka said.

Cagalli arrived on the hangar where Kira and Athrun are in. "K-Kira, can I talk to you?" Cagalli asked. "I'll go out." Athrun said. "Sure." Cagalli said. She went to Kira and showed the picture that was given to her. Kira took the picture and looked at it. "A photo? Of who?" Kira asked. "Other side." a depressed Cagalli said. Kira turned the picture and saw the writing. He was also shocked. "Kira x Cagalli" was written. Kira looked at her. "My father gave it to me just before we took off on the Kusanagi." Cagalli said. "He said I wouldn't be alone, that I'd be with my brother!" Cagalli shouted. Kira's eyes widened as Cagalli cried. She held Kira's arms. "Kira, don't you realize it? We kissed each other! We dated each other!" Cagalli shouted. "Were siblings!" Cagalli added. "_What's this all supposed to mean?_" Kira thought. He looked at Cagalli's amber eyes. "Twins?" Kira said.

_Carpentaria_

"Come here Flay." Rau said. "Go, I'll get you later." Sasuke said. Flay sat down beside Rau. "Here Flay, take this to the Archangel." Rau said, giving her a disk.

_FLASHBACK (Flay's POV)_

_The Masked Man who sounded like my father finally got out. His words terrified me. I pointed the gun I was holding at him. "You're already as good as dead, Flay Allster. Back then, whether I had shot you or let you go, you would've ended up dead."_ _he said. "If you shoot me, you'll die after minutes. They will come and shoot you down. Why don't you point the gun to yourself and pull the trigger?" he added. I had no choice but to settle down. He went out of the room. The, a blue haired guy came in. He had blood colored eyes. "What did he tell you?" he said. "He told me to point the gun at myself and pull the trigger." I replied. _

"_Damned Crueset." He said. "Were going later." he added. "Oh yeah, Kira, is alive." he stated. I was happy and surprised at the same time. I think I cried, but I didn't notice the tears. He got out of the room. I wondered. What did he mean by "going"?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

All passengers are to board the ship immediately. "Let's go!" Sasuke shouted. He grabs Flay and runs. Rau chases them. Together, the two ran as fast as they can. Across the street was the Hangar. The two came in like nothing happened. They proceeded to act normal until they got to the hangar. "It's finished." Sasuke said. They boarded a mobile suit. The alarms sounded. "The ZGMF-X07A Nightshade is being hijacked!" someone shouted.

The Nightshade proceeded to go to space using the Gigafloat Mass Driver provided by the Junk Guild.

_Victoria Base_

The Earth Forces Mobile suits were boarding a shuttle that will take them to space. _"We are weak creatures to begin with, after all." _Azrael thought. He remembers the time that one coordinator take out his whole gang and the time he told his mom on why he wasn't a coordinator. _"Those with strong fangs are dangerous unless they are kept on a leash, or destroyed." _He added.

The shuttle takes off and goes to space.

_PLANTs_

ZAFT Forces are hunting down Siegel, he was found at a house, protected by soldiers who were loyal to him. The ZAFT soldier ordered by Chairman Zala killed him.

"Do not believe the words of Lacus Clyne!" Chairman Zala said. "She is the traitor of ZAFT!" he added. A man was drinking his coffee was watching Chairman Zala's speech. "This is a war that we have to win!" Chairman Zala shouted. "Defeat will only result in a future darker that our past." he added.

"Where do we wanna go? What did we want? Even today, loves ones are dying on the battlefield. How much longer will we live in sadness? We must end this struggle" Lacus announced. "People from Earth are not different from us. Coordinators are not separate species." Lacus said. "Even with restructured marriage regulations, few children will be born into our world." Lacus said. Meanwhile, Martin DaCosta is at the door. "What makes us a better species? Our altered genes?" Lacus asked.

A ZAFT soldier told Chairman Zala that Siegel Clyne is already dead. "I see, but the daughter is still alive." Zala replied.

_Space_

Kira and Ryozo assisted Athrun towards Jachin Due. "Kira. We'll reach the defense network of Jachin Due soon. You guys should return." Athrun said. "Okay, We'll wait for you here." Kira replied. "No, please return." Athrun insisted. "Athrun." Kira said. "Don't die okay? We can't die yet." Kira said. "Sure. I'll remember that." Athrun replied. "We need you man!" Ryozo said. Kira and Ryozo returned to the Archangel.

_PLANTs_

"Miss Lacus!" someone said. She headed over to the person. The man showed her the laptop. "My, this isn't good, is it?" Lacus said. "Can something be done about it?" Lacus asked.

_Jachin Due_

Athrun entered his father's office, escorted by guards. "Excuse me, Sir!" The soldier said. Athrun saluted his father, who had a very angry face. "Athrun." Patrick said. "Father." Athrun replied. "The rest of you may leave." Patrick ordered. "Yes, Sir!" the guards replied.

"What happened?" Patrick asked. "Where's the Justice and Freedom?" he added. "Father. What are your true feelings about this war?" Athrun asked. "What did you say?" Patrick shouted. "How much longer must we fight?" Athrun said. "What are you saying? What's important is your mission! Now, report!" Patrick shouted. "I returned because I felt asking that question to you Father." Athrun said. "Athrun. Damn you!" Patrick replied. "I won't have some kid who doesn't understand a thing but talks like he does!" Patrick shouted. "I believe that it is you who can't understand a thing! Alaska, Panama, Victoria! You attack because you're attacked and you're attacked again because of your attack!" Athrun replied. "Did Lacus Clyne give you that idea?" Patrick shouted. "Father! Do you seriously think that violence is the way to solve this?" Athrun asked. "Yes! If every natural is killed, the war will end! Now, where is Justice and Freedom? Nightshade was stolen as well!" Patrick shouted. He grabbed his son's collar and shouted at him again. "Be careful with your answer, because even you may not be forgiven!"

"Father, do you really mean what you've said? About killing all naturals?" Athrun said. "That is the point of this war! Have you forgotten that?" Patrick replied. He threw Athrun to the wall. Patrick gets his gun and points it at Athrun. "Father…" Athrun said. "You're pathetic, now! Answer my question! If you retaliate I'll accuse you as a traitor!" He commanded. Patrick alarms the guards and they come in, with their guns. Athrun fights back but he gets shot by his own father. "Don't kill him! I still need to ask him. Take him away, ask him about the Freedom and Justice. Use whatever persuasion you want." Patrick said. "I'm disappointed Athrun." he said. "I'm disappointed as well." Athrun replied. Athrun was escorted out of the room and into a van and he stopped. "Get on! Hey!" the soldier shouted. Athrun kicks him and tackles the other. A guard was surprised. "Freeze!" the guard beside him said. He elbows the guard, knocking him out. "I didn't expect this!" the soldier said. He fired his rifle and threw a flashbang. Athrun ran away. "This way!" he said. Athrun follows him into a terminal, where a small plane was there.

A pink ship was in a terminal. "Let's see…" A man said. It was Andrew Waltfield. "Ahh, our ship is in its "final preparations". He announced. Some crewmembers were escorted out of the ship. A plane was heading towards that pink ship. Athrun was in the ship, it was Martin DaCosta who saved him. "Sorry for the wait!" Aisha said as she brought the pink princess in. "No worries, as long as she's safe." Andy replied. "Shall we get going?" The Desert Tiger asked. "Yes!" Lacus replied. "_Hey! What are you doing?_ _Orders for takeoff hasn't been given!_" a ZAFT operator asked. "What's going on, Commander Waltfield! Respond!" a ZAFT operator said. The pink ship busted its way outside, where Athrun and Martin were flying. The two were retrieved by the ship.

_Space_

"What? The Eternal? With Athrun?" Rau said. "Orders are to pursue them." Ades said. "We'll leave them in the hands of the Jachin Defense Force." Rau said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Flay were wandering around the space, searching for the Eternal. They encountered a ship, a legged ship to be exact. "The Archangel!" Flay said. "Wait, a black Archangel?" she added. Then, they saw mobile suits come out of the said ship. "It looks like enemies!" Sasuke said. He drew his Gerbera Straight and defended themselves. "Hate!" Clotho shouted. He threw his hammer at the Nightshade. They were hit. "Hey hey hey!" Orga yelled. He fired his Plasma cannons, but was countered by the combined beam rifle. Shani took advantage of this moment and rammed Sasuke.

"Hey! Wake up!" Flay said. She looked at the "Archangel" again and began contacting them. She pressed buttons randomly. "Archangel! Archangel! This is Flay Allster, I have…the key! The key to end this war!" She said. "Flay…Allster." a black haired woman said. "Ensign Andras, retrieve that girl!" she commanded. "Well well, Allster, a key to the end of the war." Azrael thought. Shani ripped the cockpit open, seeing a girl in a space suit. Flay comes with them, thinking that it is the Archangel.

She arrived at the hangar and was escorted to the deck. When she arrived, she was greeted by Azrael. "Oh, so you're Vice Minister Allster's daughter." Azrael commented. "So, what is this key to end the war you were talking about?" he added. Flay gives him the disk Rau gave her. Sasuke didn't know. "Looks like its true. Who gave this to you?" Azrael asked. "Co-Commander Le Crueset, h-he wears a mask." Flay replied. Azrael went to his room and loaded the disk given to him. Natarle stands up and the redhead saw her. "Lieutenant Badgiruel!" Flay shouted. "Good to see you Flay Allster. How are you feeling?" Natarle said. She went to her and cried on her chest.

Meanwhile, Azrael loaded the data disk. From his smile, it turned to shock. His eyes widened. It was the blueprints for the Justice and Freedom. He discovers the N-Jammer Canceller feature that those two have. "Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" he laughed.

_Eternal_

Athrun came in to the Eternal, he goes at the deck and sees Lacus. "Athrun! How are you doing?" Lacus asked. "Lacus?" Athrun said. "Hey! Nice to meet you, Andrew Waltfield." Andy said. "Aisha Waltfield." Aisha added.

ZAFT Forces came out, hunting the Eternal. They were heavily equipped. "My name is Lacus Clyne, though I have been accused as a traitor by Chairman Zala, I have no intention of fighting you. Please let us pass." She announced. The soldiers didn't listen to her and proceeded to attack the ship. "Commence counterattack!" Andy said. There were too many missiles fired. The Eternal was going to be hit. However, they were saved. The Freedom and Strike Pegasus arrived and entered Hi-MAT mode, destroying the missiles and disabling the mobile suits. "Kira?" Athrun said. The left forces were forced to retreat. "Freedom, Kira Yamato here." Kira said. "Kira!" Lacus replied. "Lacus? Mr. Waltfield? Ms. Waltfield?" Kira said.

They proceeded to go to Mendel, where the other ships are. But, they saw the ZGMF-X07A Nightshade, approaching them, damaged. "The girl was captured." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry." he added. "We'll get her next time." Andy said. "Is that you Sasuke?" Athrun said. "A-Athrun?" Sasuke replied.

The Eternal arrived at Mendel, greeted by the other ships. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Andrew Waltfield." Andy said. "I'm Murrue Ramius. But what a surprise." Murrue replied. "Ledonir Kisaka. It's a pleasure to meet the Desert Tiger." Kisaka said. "Same right here, right youngster?" Andy replied and looked at Kira. "You have a legitimate reason to kill me." Kira replied. "We're in a war. Everyone has a reason, yet no one does." Aisha replied. "Thank you." Kira replied. The Three Ships Alliance was formed.

"You're always getting hurt." Cagalli said. "Your amulet saved me." Athrun replied. "Really? I'm glad." Cagalli replied. "But to think that she escaped with that huge thing. She's really something." Cagalli said. Then, she saw Sasuke and Lacus having a talk. "Don't you mind? She's your fiancée right?" Cagalli asked. "Former. I was such a fool." Athrun said to which Cagalli was shocked. "Better realize that now than never." Cagalli commented. "Kira is a fool too, not realizing that we dated and kissed, even though he already knows that we're siblings. Even Coordinators can be idiots." Cagalli said in a friendly way. "You think so? I guess you're right." Athrun answered. Just then, Lacus cried. "My father is dead." she said. "Lacus." Sasuke replied. She couldn't help but cry at her best friend's shoulder.

"Distance 700, Orange 11, Mark 18 Alpha. Checking Library! Not Listed!" Chandra said. A Lohengrin shot was fired at the entrance of Mendel, though, it didn't shake things up. "All hands to level two battle stations!" Murrue announced. "Captain! We have a visual of the enemy ship!" Milly said. At the screen, it was the black Archangel. "The Archangel!" Murrue said, her eyes widening with surprise.

"It's been a while, Captain Ramius." Natarle said. "Yes." Murrue replied. "I regret having to meet you again in this manner." Natarle said. "Same here." Murrue replied with a toned down voice. "I heard about Alaska. However, I ask that you surrender and talk with the officials. I don't know what help I can be, but we will gladly assist you." Natarle commented. "Thank you Natarle, but we refuse. We have doubts about the Earth Forces. Therefore, no surrendering and returning." Murrue said. "Captain Ramius." Natarle said. "I was listening with interest to see where things are headed. Embarassing." Azrael said. "Calamity, Forbidden, Raider and Hyperion! Launch! We'll sink those ships." Azrael commanded. "It's Azrael." Milly said. "The Leader of Blue Cosmos." Sai said. "F-Flay?" Kira noticed. Flay was the communications pilots.

Threatened, the Three Ship Alliance launched all their mobile suits. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, taking off!" Kira said. "Athrun Zala, Justice, going!" Athrun said. "Mu La Flaga, Aile Strike, here I go!" Mu said. "Zala Squad, Launching!" Yzak said. "Buster and Duel. Stay back and protect the Archangel!" Murrue commanded. "Blitz and Strike, protect the Kusanagi!" she added. "Kira, you and your friend protect Eternal." she ordered. "Yes!" All of them said. The three ships left Mendel and started to fight. "Watch out for the debris! The metapolymer strings are dangerous!" Murrue said.

"Here I go!" Orga said. He fired the Calamity's cannon at the Duel. "You can't hit me!" Yzak shouted. He fired his guns all at once. The Calamity's feet were destroyed in the process. Shani headed towards Kusanagi where he faces the Blitz and Strike. Mu started by firing shots. Although the beams were bent, Nicol penetrated his defense by using the Lancer Darts. "Shit!" Shani said. Clotho went to the Archangel. "HATE!" he shouted. He fired his hammer towards the defending Dearka. Just in the nick of time, the Buster combines his beam rifles and uses its knife to cut the hammer in half. "Damn you!" Clotho shouted. "I'll get you this time Kira Yamato." Canard commented. He went to the Eternal. The Justice and Freedom heavily defended them. "Hahahahahaha! Time for Hyperion to reveal its special weapon!" Canard laughed. He activated the Armure Lumiere. All of Kira and Athrun's attacks were useless. Canard shoots them randomly using his shield to scatter them. Strike Daggers were launched. The others were busy shooting them down.

_Vesalius_

Meanwhile, Rau was having a meeting with Ades. "Ships identified as Eternal, One unknown ship and the legged ship." Ades said. "We have to know what's going on out there." Rau said. "I'm going. Ready my GuaIZ" he added. "All the ships will remain here." he ordered.

_Space_

Mu sensed Rau again. "Could that be him?" Mu said. He went inside the colony. "Hey! Old man where are you going?" Dearka followed. "What? Old man? By the way, ZAFT is nearby." Mu said. Dearka followed Mu into the colony. Yzak sees this and follows them.

Kira and the others are getting pummeled. Hyperion closes in on the Freedom and smashes it using the Armure Lumiere and runs out. "Damn!" Kira said. "Kira! Damn it!" Athrun shouted. He was getting attacked by the Forbidden. Athrun grabs his beam boomerangs and throws it at the Forbidden who shielded it. Athrun quickly comes to the Forbidden and slashes its Scythe. "How about this?" Orga screamed. He fired his plasma cannons at the Justice. Athrun enters SEED mode and uses his shield and rams it with the Calamity's beam back at him. Severely damaging the chest cannon. Orga was shocked. The Raider fired shots at the Justice who just defended. Kira enters SEED mode. The Freedom defended its friend by firing its plasma beam cannons at the opposing mobile suit. "Athrun!" Kira shouted. "I'm alright!" Athrun replied.

_Mendel Colony_

Mu, Yzak and Dearka finally arrive inside the colony. Rau also arrived. Mu sensed him and they battled. Dearka and Mu exchanged shots with Rau. Yzak was left doing nothing. He was having doubts on whether he needed to help the Earth Forces. "Don't be deceived by them Yzak!" Rau said. He contacted him. "Commander?" Yzak shouted. "Fight with me! I'll give you a promotion; it'll make your mother proud." Rau said. Without hesitating, Yzak fired at his comrades. "Yzak!" Dearka said. "What happened to you?" Dearka said. "We're wrong! We're coordinators!" Yzak replied.

"So, you're piloting the Strike. Mu La Flaga!" Rau shouted. "A new model, I might be in a disadvantage." Mu said. Yzak drew his daggers and fought with Dearka. "Yzak." Dearka said. Mu fired his CIWS machine gun at Rau who easily evades it. "Who would've thought I'd meet you here!" Rau shouted. "Rau Le Crueset!" Mu replied. The GuaIZ activated its beam claws and tries to slash the Strike's feet, and succeeds.

"Dearka, Dearka! Commander!" Milly said. "It's no use, the signal can't reach the colony's interior!" she added. Murrue clenches her hand.

"Let's return! Dearka!" Yzak shouted. Dearka was just evading or countering all of his attacks. He didn't want to hurt Yzak. "Yzak!" Dearka shouted.

_Space_

The Dominion fired its retreat signal. The Three Ship Alliance was shocked. The fighting had ended. "I'll go and get them. In the meantime, work on the resupplying and maintenance." Kira said. "Kira!" Athrun said. "I'll be fine, I won't go overboard." Kira replied and headed to the colony's interior.

_Mendel_

The GuaIZ tries to disable the Strike completely. He tries to shove the Strike, but it grabs onto him. "I'd figure if you shot me here, that's a fate I have to accept!" Rau shouted. He kicks the Strike. "However, you just can't pull that off! I guess in the end, a child can never beat his father." Rau added. "What?" Mu said. He grabs his beam saber but gets disabled by the Extensional Arrestor. Mu crashes down to ground and gets wounded by a piece of metal from the Strike. "It looks like Destiny is with me. What?" Rau said. He sensed Kira, but didn't know that it was him. "The Freedom!" Rau shouted. He was about to fire a shot when Kira disables his mobile suit. He also crashed to the ground. "Mu!" Kira shouted. Rau got out of his mobile suit and entered a building. Mu sees and follows him. They exchanged gunshots. "Mu!" Kira shouted. "What do you say we end this today?" Rau asked. He fires shots at Mu. "What's up with that bastard?" Mu said. "Come with me! I'll hand you your fate!" Rau said. Kira got out of the Freedom and follows them. He was inside the building searching for Mu when he heard a couple more gunshots. He grabs his gun and proceeds. He quickly followed the sound. "Do you know this place Mu?" Rau asked. "How should I know you scum?" Mu replied as he fired his gun. "What a crime for you not to know!" Rau said. Mu went to another wall and hid. He looked at his hand, bloody. "Mu!" Kira shouted. "Kira?" Mu replied. Rau heard the talking. _"Kira…Yamato? He's alive?" _Rau thought. "What a thrill to have you join us Kira Yamato! You will know yourself as well!" Rau shouted. "I get it! You're the Freedom's pilot!" he shouted once again. Kira made his way to Mu. "Hey, you still have your safety on." Mu said. "Oops, sorry." Kira replied. "Now, don't hesitate. Come to the place where it all began!" Rau shouted. "Kira! This is where you were born!" he added. "Eh?" Kira replied. "Don't fall for his tricks!" Mu shouted. Mu ran and shot his gun. They arrived at the Fourth Level. The door opened and they glanced in, but Rau was waiting for them and tries to shoot them. They went inside and saw the facility. "What is this place?" Mu said. It was machines, half of the machine was submerged, there was a monitor, and it has a young baby on it. Mu and Kira were walking, looking at their surroundings. There were fetuses, about months old. Mu pushed Kira's head down as Rau fired a shot. "Does it bring back memories Kira? You should know this place." Rau shouted. Mu went to the door for cover. "Know this place? Me?" Kira wondered. A sign was seen by the brunette. It was written Prof. Ulen Hibiki M.D, Ph.D. Mu looked at where Rau was hiding. There were broken computers and other equipments. Mu and Rau exchanged shots again. He hid behind seat-like structure. He got up, fired several shots, but was shot at the upper arm. "Mu!" Kira shouted.

Without hesitating, he tumbled at the place where Mu was hiding. "Are you alright?" Kira asked. Rau finally appeared from the shadows. "I won't kill you until you learn everything. I made you go here after all." Rau said. Kira emerged and pointed the gun at the face-covered man. Rau threw a picture. It was the same picture Cagalli had. Kira's eyes widened with shock. It was followed by an album that had pictures of Mu's dad, Al Da Flaga. "Dad?" Mu whispered. "Did you know that your parents are not your real parents?" Rau asked. Kira couldn't take it. His mind was overloading. "Bastard! What are you-" Mu shouted, but was cut off by a gun shot. Kira pointed the gun at Rau again, but this time, shaking. "If you knew, you would not be the same person as you are today." Rau said. "It never occurred to me when Athrun mentioned you, that you were "'that child". I had assumed that the twins died, especially you." he added. "Your real father, Dr. Ulen Hibiki and you, were the biggest target of Blue Cosmos at the time. You are humanity's dream, the Ultimate Coordinator." he added. Kira was shocked. "It was Hibiki who created the artificial womb. Based on this dream. And you were the successful project at the cost of your brothers." he added yet again. Rau fired shots again as Kira was ducked by Mu. He exchanged shots with Rau.

Outside the building, Yzak and Dearka had a talk. "Yzak! What's wrong with you?" Dearka slapped him.

Rau was hiding yet again. He was hunted by Mu, who was with Kira. "Humanity's first coordinator, George Glenn." he chuckled. "Do you have any idea how much darkness spread throughout the world because of him? Do you know what people did after that?" he added. Mu was shaking the shocked Kira. Then, lights were turned on. It was the lounge, where naturals were creating appointments for their child to be modified into a coordinator. "It's a dream people bought at a great price, so they wanted it to come true. Nobody wants their dream to be destroyed. Is that challenge reason enough?" Rau babbled. Kira still didn't snap back to reality. "What have people gained from it? What have they grasped? What lies beyond their dreams?" Rau shouted. Mu was shaking Kira. "People thirst for knowledge Kira! That's why they toyed with life and eventually, kill each other." Rau shouted. "Shut up!" Mu yelled. "No matter what we know and what we've obtained, it won't make any difference! People are amazing." Rau added. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE THAT DETERMINATION?" Mu shouted. Bullets nearly hit Rau. He fires at equipment and it falls. He was now out of bullets. "I have that right! I'm the only one who has that right! I have the right to pass judgment on humanity!" Rau shouted. "Your father, Al Da Flaga was an arrogant fool who thought he could use money to put off his own death. And I am the clone of that pathetic man!" Rau said. "What?" Mu said.

"He brainwashed you again Yzak!" Dearka shouted. "Shut up!" Yzak replied. "I… We are coordinators!" Yzak shouted. "So, this is the Kira-Athrun story huh? Would you destroy me?" Dearka said.

"The final door is about to open. I'm opening the door and the world will end." Rau said. Kira was searching for something he can use. He sees a sharp shard. "This world of insatiable ambition will end. Just as the conceited people floundering in it wanted it to." Rau added. He was coming close to them. Mu was panting heavily because of his wound. "I won't let it happen!" Kira shouted. He grabbed the shard and ran towards Rau, who was shooting him. "Kira!" Mu shouted. He fired another gunshot and hit Rau's gun. Kira accidentally threw the shard to Rau too, removing his mask. "What the hell can you guys do, anyway? Nobody can do something about the whirlpool of hatred across space!" Rau shouted. He ran away. "Wait!" Mu shouted.

Dearka boarded his Gundam and assisted Mu back to the Archangel. Yzak picked up the GuaIZ and helped Rau get back to the Vesalius.

_Space_

The four Earth Forces Mobile suits came again, Athrun, Ryozo, Sasuke and Nicol defended the ships heavily. Athrun entered SEED mode and brought out a full burst attack. It nearly hit the mobile suits. "Gottfrieds! Fire!" Natarle shouted. "Evade!" Murrue commanded. "Four incoming missiles from Green Alpha!" Sai shouted. "Ten to port!" Murrue said. Yzak thought of what Dearka said. He returned Rau's GuaIZ with Rau inside, back to Vesalius. "Dearka…" Yzak said. After returning the mobile suit. He came back to the Three Ships Alliance, disobeying his orders to remain.

_Vesalius_

Rau was having intense pain. He quickly left his mobile suit and went to his room. He took out his medicine and consumed it like there was no tomorrow. He took out another mask and put it on. "Ades!" Rau shouted. "Commander! What happened?" Ades replied. "Get the Vesalius moving! Get the mobile suits ready." He commanded. "But." Ades said. "We can't just sit here and watch can we? We cannot let the Earth Forces get their hands on those machines!" Rau shouted. "I'm going out too! Get my CGUE ready. I'll go to the bridge shortly." Rau said. Rau finally calmed down. "I suppose Azrael received the data from that girl. This is my final gamble, on whether not the door will open." Rau whispered.

_Space_

Athrun used his beam boomerang and threw it at the Forbidden, who just shoved it. The Raider fired his hammer at the Blitz. The Blitz responded by activating the Mirage Colloid and evade, after that Nicol fired his beam rifle, but didn't hit any. The Calamity fired his beam cannons and the Nightshade repelled it using his Gerbera Straight. Ryozo was having a shootout with Canard. Kira came out of the colony and fired a shot at the Calamity. The Duel and Buster assisted Mu and the Strike back to the Archangel. "Athrun!" Kira shouted. "Kira?" Athrun replied. Kira entered SEED Mode and fires his plasma cannons at the Calamity. It barely evaded. "Take this!" Orga said. He fired his cannons at the Calamity, who just repelled the beam using his beam saber.

"It's the Nazcas! Distance 80, Blue Delta." Sai said. The Vesalius released their mobile suits with the Kusanagi who fought with them. Kira and Athrun were having a hard time when Kira started to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. The Calamity appeared at his front and started to fire at him. "This isn't good, Kira! The M1s aren't enough to counter the GINNs!" Athrun shouted. "We'll defend them." Ryozo said. "Do your best guys." Ryozo added. Athrun saw the Raider's hammer and blocked it. "They're outmatched!" Athrun shouted. Kira was still having a hard time knowing his past.

"Commander Waltfield, Please join the Kusanagi, in directing all your shots at the Vesalius." Lacus said. "We'll tear past that ship and sail through the open space." Lacus added. "That's crazy!" Aisha said. "If we go to those three vessels, they will sink us!" Dacosta said. "However, if we make it through, we will have the least chance to be attacked." Lacus replied. "That makes sense!" Waltfield said.

Kira was still distracted. Due to distraction, he was hit in the back by the Raider's hammer, followed by the Forbidden's plasma cannon, wiping half the head of the Freedom and its wing. At last, the Calamity encircles him and fires his plasma cannon too, destroying the head of the Freedom completely. "Get back Kira!" Athrun shouted. He defended his vulnerable friend. Athrun grabbed his boomerang and threw it at the three, cutting the Raider's feet. "Are you planning on diving toward the enemy ship with your machine in that condition?" Athrun shouted. He retrieved his friend and brought him to the Archangel. The Nightshade and Strike Pegasus took their place.

The Kusanagi and Eternal fired their cannons at the Vesalius' wing. "We can't control the plasma surge!" someone said. "The Vesalius!" Yzak shouted. Rau was destroying some Strike Daggers. "You're not getting away." Shani said. He fired his bended plasma cannon at the Justice and Freedom, who were escaping. "Cover them! Aim Valiants and Fire!" Murrue said. The fighting has finally stopped. The Three Ships Alliance passed through the to-be-destroyed Vesalius. The ZAFT soldiers who are with the Ships saluted their fallen ship.

"Flay…" Kira said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the longest chapter I've ever written yet! I don't know if the future chapters will be longer. And yeah, the reason Kira said Flay's name at the end of the chapter because she is the only one who can comfort him right now.**


	11. Eternity Awaits

Last Chapter! This too good to be true! What will happen to the future? What will be the fates of our main characters?

**Kira: KiraFlay does not own Gundam SEED and us. **

**Athrun: He only owns the character Ryozo. He also does not own the songs Invoke and Find the Way.**

**Me: *Crashes in* Tired… guys, what time is it? **

**Kira: 3:00 AM ET Ryozo. By the way guys, Ryozo's a neo-coordinator.**

_Archangel_

Mu was lying down in the clinic, injured. Murrue was looking at the album Rau gave Mu. She looked the young picture of him. "My father… was an arrogant and unreasonable man." Mu said. "He always doubted people. He died when I was little. And that's all I remember about him." he added. "But, can you believe this shit?" Mu said. "That man who I was trying to kill, was the clone of my father. On top of that, a failed product. Short telomeres and ages quickly." he added. "What was that suppose to mean?" Mu cried. He turned his head away from the comforting Murrue. "It's not your fault Mu." Murrue said. "He has no past and future. Perhaps not even an identity." Mu replied. "So, he wants to take the world down with him." Murrue said. "I won't let him do that." Mu cried. Moments later Mu got asleep and Murrue kissed him on the cheek.

"Yo! We never got to talk do we?" Ryozo said. "Yeah. Because of the war." Sasuke said. "I remember out days in the moon, with Kira and Athrun. Just playing basketball, studying." Ryozo commented. "Life sure was easy for us kids back then." Sasuke said. "Dude, we gotta end this war." Ryozo said. "Yeah, we do." Sasuke replied. "I think we're gonna launch after minutes." Ryozo said. "Sure. Gotta go dude." Sasuke said. "I gotta go and exercise, working my abs." Ryozo commented. "What?" Murrue said. "Why do you need to exercise? You're gonna fight inside a mobile suit Ryozo." Murrue chuckled. "Oh c'mon sis! Check 'em out!" Ryozo said. He lifted his shirt and showed her his four packs. "Put that down!" Murrue shouted.

_Eternal_

Cagalli flew from the Kusanagi to the Eternal. Kira fainted after the battle. He was lying down in Lacus' quarters. Cagalli was drifting, going to Lacus' room to see her brother. She finally got there. The door opened up and she saw Athrun. She walked in and looked at the sleeping brunette. She saw a framed picture. She looked at it and it was the same picture her father gave her. Cagalli's eyes widened. "Why?" she whispered to herself. She took out her picture and saw that it was really the similar picture, no edits.

Kira had a hard time getting up. _"Kira!" _he dreamt. He was dreaming about Flay, his times with the gorgeous redhead. He was struggling. Lacus gasped. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Lacus, whom he thought was Flay. "Kira!" Lacus said. The brunette closed his eyes and opened it again. It was just his mind playing games. He turned his head at Lacus' direction and saw a blond girl holding the picture. He tried to get up and was guided by Lacus. "Are you okay?" Lacus asked. "Yeah, sorry." Kira said. "Kira." Cagalli whispered. Kira saw it now, clearly. The picture Cagalli was holding was the same as the picture he received. He frowned and resisted to cry, but he was nearly there. Athrun saw this and took Cagalli out. "H-Hey!" Cagalli shouted. Lacus looked at Kira again, she still saw the resistance in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cagalli said. Athrun gave her a smile. "Wait for a better time to ask him." Athrun said. "He's in pretty bad shape right now." he added. "Kira." Lacus said. Kira remembered the picture, and everything that happened in Mendel. "I'll be alright… Because I promised that I wouldn't cry again." a weak voiced Kira said. "It's okay to cry." Lacus replied. Kira was shocked. His eyes widened with sadness. "That's why people are able to cry." she added. Kira looked at her and gave in. "Aha! Hah!" Kira cried. He just had a bad time, a really bad one. Even though Lacus comforted him, it still wasn't enough. It wasn't the same with Flay. He needed her. "You have too many bad dreams, Kira." Lacus said. "However, the "you" that is here right now, is what's important." she added. Cagalli was still looking at the picture she got from her father. Kira fell asleep again, this time in Lacus' lap.

_Kusanagi_

M1 Astrays were being repaired and reproduced. Erica Simmons was floating, looking at a certain cherry colored mobile suit. It was yet another Strike Gundam, though the color differs from the original. It was red and pink, and it has a Lion symbol on its shoulder, it says "ORB".

_Dominion_

Flay was escorted by Natarle to her quarters. She changed her uniform into the White Standard EA uniform.

_HOURS LATER_

_EA Lunar Base _

"I agree that getting your hands on data regarding the N-Jammer Canceller is quite a feat Azrael. However, I'm not too sure about your idea of an all out nuclear attack. Our focus should be which has reached a critical stage-" a man was cut with Azrael slamming his hand onto the table. He stood up. Azrael was having a meeting with fellow EA superiors. "What are you saying everyone? Especially at a time like this? If we don't attack, we won't win!" Azrael stated. "Our enemies are Coordinators! We must wipe them out! A nuclear warhead isn't something to collect and admire. It's a powerful weapon." he added.

_DAY LATER_

The attack on Boaz is initiated. At first, ZAFT was dominating. But of course, the EA sends out their "peacemaker" nuclear squad and fires the nuclear missiles. "We're getting a huge energy surge!" a ZAFT soldier said. Then, they explode. Boaz is destroyed. Natarle and the Dominion crew with Flay were shocked. Azrael was happy; he wiped out some ZAFT Force.

_PLANTs_

"Damn those Naturals!" Chairman Zala shouted. "Your Excellency!" Ezalia Joule said, Yzak's mother. "Prepare a Defense line!" Zala ordered. "Le Crueset!" He called. "Yes. Sir!" Crueset replied. "I'm going to Jachin Due! We'll counter with GENESIS!" Zala said. "Yes. Sir!" Crueset said. Furious, he departed to Jachin Due, preparing to strike back.

_Dominion_

The Dominion was waiting, as ships were being reloaded with nuclear missiles. Flay and Natarle were looking at the vast space, talking. "You may have been better off remaining at the Lunar Base." Natarle said. Flay shook her head and started to cry. Natarle looked at the redhead. "Just because you've joined us at the frontline doesn't guarantee that you'll cross paths with the Archangel." she added. She looked at the space again. "But I… I just have to see him. He's alive. Kira's alive." Flay cried. "So I must see him… talk to him… and the others… properly this time." Flay added. "From this point on, the war is only gonna get worse. We'll see more of what we just witnessed." Natarle replied. "But that man…" Flay said. She remembered Rau Le Crueset giving her the data disk. "He said the war would end now!" Flay cried. "It will, once every last enemy is destroyed." Natale replied. "Yes, the war will end." she added.

_Eternal_

The Three Ship Alliance was hiding at a large meteor. "She has a very kind smile." Lacus said, looking at the picture. "I'm told that her name was Via. My father was Ulen. Ulen Hibiki." Kira said. Athrun and Cagalli were looking at the Kusanagi's hangar, admiring the new Strike. "Mu, Murrue and Andy were discussing plans. "I'm…no longer sure what I am." Kira said. "That's a problem!" Haro said. "Maybe, I wasn't meant to be born into this world." Kira said, clenching his hand and crying again. "My mother told me something long ago." Lacus said. She was rubbing a ring in her finger. "The world belongs to you, and also, you belong to the world." she added. "As long as you are born and exist in this world. Having met you, I've become a happy teen girl!" Lacus said. "Lacus." Kira replied. Lacus placed her head on his shoulder. "I want you to stay with me." Lacus said. Kira placed his hand at her shoulder. She gave him the ring that was on her finger just a moment ago. "L-Lacus, I'm sorry." Kira replied. He gave her back the ring she offered. "Flay already captured my heart." Kira said. "B-But we can still be boyfriend-girlfriend." Kira said. "But Flay, she's special. Even though I have a romantic relationship with you and Cagalli, Flay somewhat, is still on top." Kira added. "Sure. If she makes you happy, I'm letting you go." Lacus cried. Athrun and Cagalli were still wandering around the ship.

_HOURS LATER_

"All vessels prepare for take off! Workers to your respective posts as once!" Murrue announced. Kira and Athrun came in the Eternal's deck. "Lacus." Kira said. "Is the Lunar Fleer attack against Boaz beginning?" Athrun asked. "No. Things moved faster than that." Lacus replied. "Boaz already fell with nuclear weapons used by the Earth Forces." Aisha said. Kira and Athrun gasped.

_Space_

The EA ships were already near the PLANTs. Even though the ZAFT defense line was there, they were still overpowered. The Three Ships Alliance arrived at the scene. "We may already be too late." Lacus said. "Kira Yamato, Freedom. Taking off!" Kira shouted. "Athrun Zala, Justice. Going!" Athrun added.

"Mu La Flaga, Aile Strike, going!" Mu said. "Yzak Joule, Blu Duel, going!" Yzak shouted. "Dearka Eslman, Verde Buster, protecting you!" Dearka yelled. "Nicol Amalfi, Nero Blitz, and here I come!" Nicol barked. "Ryozo Kobayashi, Strike Pegasus, Let's go!" Ryozo said. "Sasuke Blaze, Nightshade, Launching!" Sasuke yelled.

_**BGM: Invoke – T.M. Revolution**_

"METEORs. Lift off!" Andrew shouted. The guns at the Eternal's nose lifted off. Revealing themselves as the support units for the Freedom and Justice. The Freedom and Justice docked with the METEORs. "We declare peace, but with weapons in our hands. The choice we're making may be also evil. However, please give us the power to put a halt to this string of battles that has no end in sight!" Lacus stated.

The mobile suits zoomed in at the battle, trying to put a stop to it. "Attack!" Clotho shouted. The EA Gundams were also launched, battling with the Astray Alliance. "You won't get me!" Lowe shouted. He swung his Gerbera Straight at the hammer and cut it. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Orga said. He pulled out an all-out attack at the Astray Blue Frame Second G. Gai responded by firing his sniper rifle at the mobile suit. "Heh!" Shani shouted. He fired his Plasma cannon at the Astray Green Frame, but it evaded it and countered by firing his Twin Sword Rifle. "Those guys again! Damn!" Mu said. He attacked the Raider together with Lowe. Mu fires his beam rifle, which the Raider easily dodges. Lowe provided a distraction which allowed Mu to attack the Gundam. The Raider spun his hammer, repelling the attack using the rope. Dearka arrived and also brought out a full-blow attack at the Calamity. It was barely able to dodge. Gai took advantage and fired his sniper rifle, destroying one of the Calamity's cannon. Out of the blue, the Blitz appeared at the Forbidden's back. Nicol and Trojan kicked him. Sasuke was fighting with Canard in the Hyperion 1.

Then, Ryozo saw something strange. "Damn it! Those are nuclear missiles!" Ryozo shouted. The Earth Alliance fired the nukes at the PLANTs. "Get rid of those missiles! Don't let them get any closer to the PLANTs!" Yzak cried. He pushed the Duel's thruster to the maximum, trying to destroy the nuclear missiles. The ZAFT Forces advanced to the PLANTs, trying to destroy the missiles. "No way!" Orga said. He fired his remaining cannon at the troops. And so did the others. The missiles were approaching the PLANTs. Azrael smirked. His goal was nearly complete. However, the Freedom and Justice intercepted them with the Full Burst attack, destroying all of the missiles. The Earth Alliance Forces were shocked. Azrael's smirked became a frown. The Justice and Freedom proceeded to defend the PLANTs. "Those bastards!" Orga shouted. He was about to chase Kira, when the Justice fired at him. "Soldiers of the Earth Forces! Stop your attack at once!" Lacus stated. The ZAFT Forces recognized the voice.

_Jachin Due_

"GENESIS is entering its final stage." a ZAFT soldier said. "Have all of our vessels retreat, Ezalia!" Zala ordered. "We'll show them our true strength!" Zala said. All of the ZAFT Forces received the message, even Yzak, Dearka and Nicol. "Evacuate all units from the line of fire? GENESIS?" Yzak shouted. "Deploy GENESIS alignment mirror. Maintaining activation voltage. Mirage Colloid deactivated. Activating Phase shift. Activating N-Jammer Canceller. Set nuclear can't ridge to detonation position, all systems cleared." a ZAFT soldier said. There was a super weapon that appeared at Jachin Due's side. "GENESIS! FIRE!" Zala shouted.

_Space_

"GUYS! GET OUTTA THE WAY! THEY WILL FIRE GENESIS!" Yzak shouted. The beam destroyed most of the Earth Alliance Forces, excluding the Dominion. All of the members of the Three Ship Alliance got out of harm's way. Murrue, Cagalli and Lacus' eyes widened. They saw the catastrophe. The pilots were also shocked. The Earth Alliance Ships tried to evade, but it was no use. They were hit. "Hard to port! Roll angle, left 35, full speed! Retreat!" Natarle said. They hardly evaded the beam.

After the detonation, there was chaos. Mobile suits and ships were damaged. No faction made a move after what they saw. "How could this… Uncle!" Kira said. "Father…" Athrun said.

_Jachin Due_

"Courageous ZAFT soldiers! We can no longer tolerate the violence of the naturals! They fired nuclear missiles at the PLANTs. This is no longer a war but a massacre! We can no longer forgive those terrible acts!" Zala stated. ZAFT Forces began ripping the retreating Earth Forces. "A new future! The light to the new world is with us! This is to be a historic day marking the beginning of a new world!" He added. "YEAH!" ZAFT Forces cheered.

_Space_

The Three Ships Alliance also regrouped themselves. The Zala squad made its way to the Archangel with Mu. Ryozo went back to the Kusanagi. Kira, Athrun and Sasuke retreated to the Eternal.

The Dominion was getting its repairs. "They want to back down?" Azrael shouted. "All surviving ships are to attack again!" He ordered. "Right now we just need replenishments and maintenance!" he shouted. "You know very well what kind of damage our forces went through!" Natarle answered. "Reinforcements will arrive soon! We cannot leave that thing out there!" He said. "They can destroy Earth from that distance!" Azrael said. "It'll be too late if they fire that thing and we act after that!" Azrael shouted.

_HOURS LATER_

"Preparations are complete, all vessels take off!" Azrael said. The Earth Alliance was ready to strike back, again. "The EA has begun its assault!" Milly said. "All vessels prepare to take off." Martin said. The pilots got back to their replenished mobile suits and so did the others.

_Eternal_

Athrun and Cagalli were going to the hangar. Cagalli was looking at Athrun. "What?" Athrun asked. "Nothing. Just that, this time, I can go as well." Cagalli said. "They had time to assemble the Strike Rouge they brought in compartments." Cagalli added. "See ya later!" Cagalli said. "W-Wait Cagalli!" Athrun said. He grabbed her arm. Kira and Lacus were in the elevator, saying their goodbyes. "Please come back to me." Lacus said. "Don't worry." Kira got off the elevator and was headed towards the hangar when Lacus stopped him. "Kira!" Lacus said. His amethyst eyes met her sapphire ones. Kira kissed her in the cheek which resulted in a zoned out Lacus. "You be careful too. Lacus" Kira said, snapping her back to reality. "Kira!" Lacus shouted. The brunette floated towards the door where the Freedom is.

"You're going? Strike Rouge?" Athrun said, having the weird face again. "What's the matter? I've received sufficient mobile suit training for this! I'm a lot better that the Astray Pilots!" Cagalli argued. "Well… But…" Athrun said. "The things we can do, hope for, and should do, are the same for all of us right?" Cagalli said. "Cagalli." Athrun said. "Sure, there are times when it's useless to go and fight, but right now, it's necessary!" Cagalli replied. Athrun looked at her deeply. "Don't look at me like that. You rake a lot more chances out there that I do." Cagalli said, shoving Athrun's hand. "I won't let you die or that guy who might be my little brother." Cagalli said. "Cagalli. Wait, what? Little Brother? Don't you mean your Big Brother?" Athrun asked. "Impossible! He's the younger one!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun smiled and replied. "You're right." Athrun pulled Cagalli with widened eyes and hugged her. "I'm fortunate to have met you." Athrun said. "Athrun." Cagalli blushed. "I'll protect you." Athrun said. They kissed each other passionately, that no one can disturb them.

_Space_

ZAFT and EA began battling again. "Load Sledgehammers! Aim Gottfrieds!" Natarle commanded. "Fire!" Natale said. The Three Ship Alliance arrived again. "There should be a separate force carrying nuclear weapons! Find it!" Waltfield said.

Murrue came to the Strike. Mu god rid of his helmet and opened his cockpit. "I thought I wouldn't make it." Murrue said. "Make it to what?" Mu asked. He noticed that Murrue's necklace was floating. "Was he a mobile armor pilot?" Mu asked. "Yes." Murrue answered. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Mu said. "With victory in hand." he added. He leaned in for a kiss, which they both liked.

The GENESIS' firing frame has been replaced by a new one. "Input target point. Lunar Base, Ptolemaeus Crater, EA Base!" Zala said. "They made it past Area 7 sir!" a ZAFT soldier shouted. "I should go out sir." Rau said. Zala nodded. "Le Crueset. No more mistakes." Zala said.

Rau got in his pilot suit and went to his mobile suit. A Gundam to be exact. "Rau Le Crueset! Providence, taking off!" Rau shouted. The GENESIS fired its second shot at the Lunar Base. Kira and his company were shocked again. "Why that's'-" Natarle said. "Captain! Large energy source infront of us!" an EA officer said. The Earth Alliance Fleet and Lunar Base were wiped out.

"The Lunar Base!" Azrael said. He went up to Flay and contacted the other superiors. "Mr. Azrael." Sutherland said. "Send out the nuclear attack force! Target is PLANTs!" He shouted. Flay was shocked. "Director Azrael!" Natarle shouted. "We'll destroy every last Coordinator and their home!" Azrael added. He had a crazy maniac face. "Roger." Sutherland said. "But that won't eliminate the threat to Earth! Our forces should be focusing on that weapon!" Natarle argued. "Shut up bitch!" Azrael shouted. He brought out his gun and pointed it at Natarle. Flay was scared and was about to cry. "Peacemaker Squad, Prepare for takeoff." Sutherland said. "What do you plan to do, pointing that gun at me? Are you trying to take over?" Natarle asked. "What is there to take over? I've been giving the orders here from the very beginning!" Azrael shouted. "Your job is to follow me! So why resist my orders?" Azrael added. "Message from Doolittle. Peacemaker Force is ready." an EA soldier said. "Then have them take off! What about the Calamity, Forbidden, Raider and Hyperion?" Azrael shouted. "Yes sir!" The soldier replied. "That thing will no longer be a threat! Our purpose is to get rid of them!" Azrael shouted. Flay remembered Kira. _"Does that mean Kira will die?" _Flay thought. The EA Peacemaker Forces were sent out. They were heading towards the PLANTs again.

"Those troops!" Kira said. "We won't let you!" Athrun shouted. All of them proceeded to defend the PLANTs again. "The Archangel is in Blue 122, Mark 17, Alpha! Approaching! Distance 9000!" an EA soldier said. "Now that you understand me, get back to work! We'll sink those traitors!" Azrael ordered. The Archangel already loaded their weapons and was ready to battle. "Fire anti-beam depth charges and Sledgehammers!" Murrue commanded. Nuclear Missiles were fired again, only to be intercepted by the METEOR-wielding Freedom and Justice who blew them all up. Cagalli and the others were also shooting them down. "Gottfrieds! Aim Valiants! Target, EA Agamemnon-class ships!" Murrue said. "Don't let them get the Doolittle! Fight!" Azrael commanded again. "Fight or we'll get hit!" Azrael shouted maniacally. Natarle sat down sadly and prepared to fight the Archangel. "Maximum thrust! Turn bow twenty! Fire anti-beam depth charges and Gottfrieds!" Natarle said. The Archangel fired the same time the Dominion fired. They both got hit. Archangel's Gottfried 1 was blown, as well as one of the Dominion's Valiants. "Natarle!" Murrue whispered. Mu was fighting when he sensed Rau. He quickly came back to the Archangel, arming the Full-Attack Striker Pack. It consisted of the Aile pack, together with the weapons of the other packs. The Archangel's Valiants got hit. The Archangel fired missiles at the Dominion's Gottfried.

Three Strike Daggers came to Rau. He destroyed them by using a bit-like system that acts through mind. It fired beam rifle shots. Rau laughed maniacally. The Freedom and Justice fired their METEORs again and destroyed the nuclear missiles. Clotho fired shots against the Freedom. "Athrun." Kira said. "Yeah!" Athrun said. He swung his METEOR beam saber at the Raider, who dodged it. Athrun fired all of his missiles, which was destroyed by the Raider. "Peacemaker Force is destroyed? Destroy those two!" Sutherland shouted. Shani fired his plasma cannon at Cagalli, who was defended by Ryozo. Dearka combined his guns and fired all of it at the Forbidden, making it vulnerable. Yzak drew his beam saber and went for the kill,prompting Shani to fire his plasma cannon, which destroyed the Blu armaments of the Duel. Yzak entered SEED mode and cut off the plasma cannon and the scythe, then stabbed the cockpit, destroying the Forbidden. "Shani!" Orga shouted. The Hyperion was busy having battle with a pilot who looked like Al Da Flaga, only younger. He was piloting a Gundam too.

"Crueset!" Mu shouted. He fired beam rifle shots at the Providence, but it was simply dodged by the new mobile suit. He fired his machine gun, but was still evaded. Rau launched his DRAGOONs. Mu sensed them and dodged it, if not, shielded it. "Is this what you were hoping for you bastard?" Mu shouted. "Not me! The people!" Rau answered. He launched his DRAGOONs again, destroying Mu's beam rifle. "To be stronger than others! To go farther and higher that others!" Rau babbled. "Get real!" Mu shouted. He drew the Strike's Anti-Ship sword and clashed with the Providence's shield. "People compete, get jealous, and hate each other, eating away one another!" Rau said. Dearka brought a full out attack at the distracted Orga, killing him. Clotho was laughing, his medicine time was up. He fired his shell firing weapons randomly at the Nero Blitz. Nicol was hit in the shoulder. "I'll take you down!" Nicol shouted. The Raider was closing his, Nicol drew his beam saber and stabbed the Raider.

The Strike fired his Agni plasma cannon at the Providence who dodged. "That's nothing but your twisted logic! I won't let you pull this off!" Mu said. "You're too late Mu! I am the product, that's why I know!" Rau shouted. The Three Ship Alliance destroyed the other ships. Azrael watched his army go down. "I know that humanity will be wiped out! Eaten by their darkness!" Rau shouted. Despite sensing the DRAGOONs, Mu was cornered and was damaged.

"It's possible we humans could exist without fighting. However, many of us choose to fight. For what reason? To protect something? What? Ourselves? The future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future, then what sort of future is it? And what will we have become? Yet this future is not available to those who have been killed. And what about those who have killed? Does the future really hold happiness that we grasp as a result of our actions? Well, does it?" Lacus said. She had entered SEED mode. The Astray girls got killed, Cagalli's own squad. "Damn you guys!" Cagalli shouted. She activated SEED mode for the first time and destroyed the opposing forces. Kira and the others were exhausted. Still, they proceeded to destroy GENESIS.

Mu went back to the Archangel. "Shit! Rau's new machine beat me. I'll get him the next time!" Mu said. Rau had chased him. "Oh no, he's here!" Mu said. He fired his machine guns, and threw his boomerang, but it was no use. Rau proceeded to him, stabbing him infront of the Archangel. "I love you." Mu said. It was his last words. "MUUU!" Murrue shouted. The Hawk of Endymion has died.

"You!" Ryozo said. "Ah, Ryozo!" Rau said. "You killed Mu!" Ryozo shouted. "He was a pest! Trying to get into my plans! And so are you!" Rau shouted. They both clashed with each other. "I'll kill you!" Ryozo said. Ryozo entered SEED mode. Rau launched his DRAGOONs at the reckless Ryozo who was charging towards him. The DRAGOONs hit the Strike Pegasus, heavily damaging it. The only weapon it had left was its shield.

The Archangel is defenseless. Azrael took advantage. "Now's our chance! Fire! Sink that thing!" Azrael shouted. "Aim Lohengrin!" he added. The EA soldier looked at Natarle and selected the Positron Blaster Gun. Natarle frowned and heard a scream. "NO! Archangel! Get out of the way!" Flay shouted. Azrael grabbed her and slapped her. "How dare you Bitch? What's wrong with you?" Azrael shouted. He started to point the gun but was pushed by Natarle. "What are you doing?" Natarle shouted. "What the hell are YOU doing?" Azrael returned. He strangled Natarle. "All of the ones who will defy me are to leave the ship now!" Azrael said. He shoved Flay and Natarle in the elevator, some soldiers joined them. "Charge up Lohengrin!" Azrael shouted. Dominion civilian shuttles started heading to the Archangel.

"Escape pods leaving Dominion ma'am!" Sai said. Murrue was still crying. "Fire!" Azrael said. "Large heat source coming!" Milly shouted. "Evade!" Murrue ordered. "We can't! Too late!" Neumann shouted. "NO YOU DON'T!" Ryozo shouted. He was also damaged by Rau, but blocked the Dominion's Lohengrin. His thrusters were in the maximum state. "I don't want you to die sis!" Ryozo said. Then, the Strike Pegasus took the shot and exploded. Murrue shook her head, not believing what has happened and what she lost. "RYOZOOO!" Murrue shouted. Ryozo Kobayashi, a boy that was hiding his true identity, was killed in action. His name was Ryozo Ramius, Murrue's little brother. Age 16. "NO! RYOZO!" Sasuke shouted. His friend was dead. "You!" he shouted. "Azrael was frightened. A crying Sasuke approached the Dominion and stabbed the deck with his Gerbera Straight. "The Dominion is still approaching!" Sai said. "AIM LOHENGRIN!" a furious Murrue cried. "FIRE!" Murrue shouted. The Archangel's Lohengrin fired at the Dominion, destroying it completely.

Rau saw the destroyed Strike and Strike Pegasus ruins. "Mobile suit approaching!" Milly said. Dearka and Yzak received this message and went to the Archangel. "A new unit?" Yzak said. Rau launched his DRAGOONs again and damaged the Duel and Buster. "Yzak! Dearka!" Nicol said. He activated his beam saber and tried to slash the Providence. It dodged, and the Providence slashed the Nero Blitz' head and feet, then the DRAGOONs disabled it. "NICOL!" Athrun said. He charged at Rau, who clashed with his destroyed Athrun's METEOR Beam saber. "Damn!" Athrun said. Rau was about to stab Athrun when Kira fired his plasma cannons, startling Rau. However, the DRAGOONs still damaged the Justice. "Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. Rau still didn't stop. He wanted to provoke Kira. "Kira Yamato!" Rau said. Rau shot down Cagalli, nearly killing her. "Cagalli!" Kira shouted. "Damn you!" Kira added.

The DRAGOONs started to fire at Kira, he was having a hard time evading all those beams. _"Kira is angry, but not enough." _Rau thought. Meanwhile, Flay and Natarle were in an escape pod, going to the Archangel. Flay saw the battle. She knew Kira was in there. "Kira!" Flay shouted. Kira noticed it, but let it go.

"Not you again!" Rau said. He fired his beam rifle at the Freedom, who barely dodged. The DRAGOONs still gave Kira a hard time. The Freedom launched all of it missiles towards the Providence, but was destroyed by the DRAGOONs.

"You're nothing but a pest!" Rau came out of the smoke and destroyed one of Kira's METEOR Beam Sabers.

"You're the one!" Kira replied. He lets go of the part and it explodes. He swung the last METEOR Beam saber but Rau evaded and slashed it. The last METOER beam saber too, was destroyed. Rau fired his DRAGOONs again. Kira was just evading and repelling it using the beam sabers in his side skirt.

"You're something that shouldn't have been allowed to exist, boy!" Rau shouted. He fired his beam rifles at the Freedom. "Damn you!" Kira replied. He fired the last of his missiles, but was in vain. Rau had destroyed it. "If people learned of your existence, they would want to become just as you are!" Rau shouted. Kira frowned, he fired his Hi-MAT mode, but didn't hit any. "They would want to become like you!" Rau shouted. "That's garbage!" Kira replied. He drew his beam saber, repelling the DRAGOON shots, but was still hit. Flay was still looking at the battle. "And that is the reason why, your existence can not be allowed!" Rau said. He fired at the METEOR's booster and was destroyed. He still continued to fire at the Freedom, who can hardly dodge at all.

"I'm not...Even if that's true...I'm not defined by my abilities alone!" Kira shouted. He fired another Hi-MAT attack again. Still, Rau had dodged his attack. "Will they understand that? Rau asked. Flay's escape pod was in the area. Rau fired his DRAGOONs at the Freedom. "Of course they won't!" Rau shouted. Kira fired his plasma cannons. Rau regrouped his DRAGOONs and dodged. He shot his DRAGOONS again. Kira can't even complete an attack because of it. "Nobody will!" Rau shouted. Rau had slashed the METEOR's last booster.

"Ahh!" Kira cried. But, Flay's pod got his attention. "Kira!" Flay screamed. "F-Flay?" a surprised Kira wondered. He ejected from the METEOR, as it exploded. Rau smiled and aimed at the pod. He thought this will get Kira aggressive. The Freedom pushed itself to the max, going overboard. Kira saw the Providence aim its beam rifle at the vulnerable escape pod. The Providence fired his beam rifle at the pod. Kira was still far from the shuttle. Luckily, the shield came in and protected it. Kira grabbed the shield and saw her smile again. That smile that made him stronger and happy. "Kira…" Flay cried. Kira smiled, but not for long. He saw the one of the DRAGOONs fire.

"FLAY!" Kira yelled. He quickly enveloped the shuttle, taking the shot and knocking him out. "KIRA!" Flay shouted. She saw her love, hit and knocked out. His mobile suit, damaged. "This isn't amusing." Rau said. He headed to the Eternal, wanting to sink it. "Get me off of this thing!" Flay shouted. "No! We can't!" an EA soldier disagreed. "Let her." Natarle said. "Here Flay." Natarle gave Flay a space suit. "Thank you." Flay cried. She got out of the pod. Natarle and the other Dominion crew headed to the Archangel.

"If I'm not mistaken, this should be it!" Flay said. She pressed a button at the Freedom's cockpit cover. It opened up. "Yes! I'm right." Flay cheered. She saw a passed out Kira, probably because of the impact of Crueset's attack. "Kira. Kira wake up!" Flay shouted. But, Kira still didn't wake up. "Don't make me do this!" Flay said. She punched Kira's gut as he screamed in pain. "F-Flay?" Kira said. "Kira, everybody still needs you. To protect them." Flay stated. "Yes." Kira said.

"Now please, Return and end this fight." Flay said. "We'll do it together." Kira said. He entered SEED mode.

"Mobile suit approaching!" Martin said. The Providence approached them. "It's a shame really; I did enjoy your songs." Rau said. He brought out his DRAGOONs. "But the real world isn't as kind as the one in pop songs!" Rau shouted. It destroyed the Astrays.

"AAHHH!" Kira screamed. He attacked Rau. "It's your entire fault! You're the one to blame!" Kira shouted. He fired his beam rifle, but Rau evaded. Rau knew that Kira was enraged. He smiled. A DRAGOON was position to fire but Kira quickly shot them, even the one at his back. "You can shout all you want, but it's too late now!" Rau shouted. "Die!" Kira said. He destroyed once again a DRAGOON pod.

"Aiming GENESIS. Target, Earth, Atlantic Federation, Washington." a ZAFT soldier said. GENESIS is ready to fire again.

Kira clashed beam sabers with Rau. "This is our destiny! It's a path you took, knowing where it was headed!" Rau pouted. Flay watched her love fighting for everyone. "Shut the hell up!" Kira shouted. "People believe in justice, shy away from things they don't understand! But they never learn, they never listen!" Rau replied. "This is what lies at the end of that path! There's no way to stop it!" Rau added. The two Gundams broke away from each other. "And people will vanish! They should!" Rau shouted. The DRAGOONs fired again, but this time, Kira easily repelled it. Flay was getting rocked up, but she didn't care. "We won't allow it!" Kira shouted.

"What are you doing? Hurry! Once we're done with this. It'll all end!" Zala said. "But Chairman, We've already won the battle! If we fire, half of the life on Earth will vanish! We already have enough sacrifices!" a ZAFT officer argued. Zala cocked his gun and shot the officer. Everyone was frightened. "Mr. Chairman…"

Kira almost destroyed all of the DRAGOONs. "You're crazy!" Kira shouted. "And so is illogic!" Flay added. "That's how people think Kira!" Rau shouted. "No!" Kira replied. He fired a Full-Burst attack at the Providence, but was evaded. "People are not like that at all!" Kira and Flay shouted. "Rau continued to fire beams at the Freedom. "How are they not like that? Where do you base your ideals?" Rau shouted. "This is a world where people live with hatred! They use their fingers to pull triggers!" he added. Rau shot one of the Freedom's legs. "What do you believe in? And why do you?" Rau asked. A shot knocked away Kira's shield, but he came charging at the Providence. "You don't understand anything else!" Kira shouted. He drew his beam saber and it clashed with the Providence's shield. "Of course! People only understand what they experienced!" Rau shouted. Kira remembered the things he was told.

"_You're a Coordinator. Why're you with the Earth Forces?" "You used to say that you hated wars!" "You're a traitor to your kind!" "Because you're a Coordinator. You're not fighting seriously, are you?" "Maybe it was a result of altered genes." _ Kira thought. "Do you ask yourself? Eventually, someday. How long have you been fighting? Your thoughts clogged with poison." Rau said.

"They're right there, our enemies are still out there! Why would you suggest we do not fire it? We must fire it again! The enemy must be annihilated!" Zala said. He pushed the controls on firing GENESIS at Earth. "Your Excellency, our forces are still in the line of fire!" a ZAFT soldier said. "It will be worth it!" Zala said. "You bastard!" a ZAFT officer said. It was the one he shot. The ZAFT soldier returned Zala's gratitude by shooting him too. Everyone was shocked and evacuated too. A shocked Athrun still came, even though he was damaged. He came with Cagalli. Athrun walked towards him and grabbed him. "Athrun, Fire GENESIS! We must make the world…ours." Zala said shortly before he died, in his son's hands. "Father…" Athrun cried.

The Three Ship Alliance saw the ZAFT Forces retreating. "Kira and the others?" Murrue asked. "Are they abandoning Jachin Due and GENESIS?" Lacus asked. An alarm sounded inside Jachin Due. Athrun accessed it. "They triggered the self-destruct sequence, once Jachin self-destructs, GENESIS will fire." Athrun said. "Damn it! This won't work. It's too far along to be stopped." Athrun said. He was trying to deactivate it. Ezalia was arrested by Eileen.

The Freedom still battled with the Providence. Kira destroyed another DRAGOON pod. "Hahahahaha! No matter what you do I've won!" Rau shouted. "Once Jachin self-destructs, GENESIS will fire!" Rau added. Kira and Flay's eyes widened. ZAFT Forces were retreating. Athrun and Cagalli boarded their damaged mobile suits. "Damn!" Cagalli said.

The Freedom continuously clashed with the Providence. "There's no way the process can be stopped! Earth will burn!" Rau said. "It can't!" Flay said.

Athrun went to GENESIS, with Cagalli following her. She had the radio on. "What're you planning to do?" Cagalli asked. "I'll blow up the Justice and create a nuclear explosion." Athrun replied. "No!" Kira shouted. "You are not going to do it Athrun. I'll do it." Kira said. "But Kira!" Athrun said. "Stop Athrun! The hardest battle… is to keep living!" Cagalli cried. They both waited outside Jachin, but outside the line of detonation.

"This will be a day of reckoning for everyone!" Rau shouted. The DRAGOONs destroyed Kira's railgun and shoulder armor. "We won't allow it!" Kira fired his beam rifle. Rau's left arm was destroyed. "This was their choice; they led themselves to the inevitable end!" Rau said. Kira destroyed the other DRAGOON Rau has. "You even helped bring this about boy!" Rau shouted. He shot Kira's beam rifle together with his arm. "So what?" Kira said. The Freedom grabbed both its beam sabers and combined it and went directly at the Providence. "THIS WORLD IS STILL WORTH PROTECTING!" Kira shouted. The Freedom was shining like a star. The Providence still tried to shoot it down with one DRAGOON. It shot the Freedom's Head and a part of the chest. Flay was getting scared. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kira howled. He cut off the Providence's legs. Rau gasped. Kira came in for the final blow. They were at the center of GENESIS. Kira stabbed the Providence, killing its crazed pilot and destroying a threat to mankind. Jachin self-destructs and GENESIS is fired but the shot was taken by the Providence, which created a nuclear explosion and led to the destruction of GENESIS. The Freedom was blown away; its color was scrapped off and some of its parts were crippled. A shiny explosion happened. The war was finally over. But, the Freedom was nowhere to be found.

_**BGM: Find the Way**_

Murrue announced that all forces are to retreat. Athrun and Cagalli came out of their Gundam and hugged each other while crying. Birdy flew out. Athrun saw it. "Kira…" Athrun said "Where's Kira?" Cagalli said. They boarded the Strike Rouge, it dragged the Justice.

In a lone space, a brunette hugging a redhead was floating and looking at the vast space. "Where are we? What'll happen, now that we've come through to this time and space?" Kira cried. "We'll keep on living, like everyone else my love…" Flay replied. They both saw a light, it was heading towards them. It was Birdy, then a crying Athrun and Cagalli appeared, they were in the Strike Rouge, the Justice was being dragged. Kira closed his eyes.

"It's our world…"

**Author's Note: Whew! Another long chapter! But it was worth it! SEED is finally over. Flay wasn't killed. Everyone is happy. I am too. Thank you for all your support guys. I'll be adding the aftermath tomorrow. I'll give you a preview. They are playing basketball. ^^. Anyways, R&R guys! You are the best! Thank you for everything!**


	12. After Phase

After Phase! Thakn you for all the supporters of Gundam SEED Aeon! Especially EmperorDraco7!

**Flay: He does not own Gundam SEED!**

**Me: I wish I did!**

**Lacus: He also doesn't own my song!**

**ME: I also wish I did!**

A month has passed since the end of the Bloody Valentine War. Kira, Flay and Lacus have settled in Reverend Malchio's orphanage, helping them.

_Saturday afternoon_

_Basketball court_

Kira and the gang were playing basketball, while talking. "Heads up Athrun!" Yzak said. He dunked on him. "Darn you Yzak!" Athrun said. "The score's tied guys!" Cagalli shouted. "Timeout!" Kira shouted. "What's the score?" Nicol asked. "53-53, 3 Minutes remaining." Cagalli replied. "Let's get back to work guys!" Nicol said. "Our ball guys." NIcol said. Nicol inbounded the ball to Athrun, and he passed it to Kira. Kira drove in the middle, stuttered step on Yzak and went it for the flashy baby cradle dunk. That gave them the lead. "Yeah!" Dearka shouted. "55-53!" Yzak shouted. "2 Minutes and 30 seconds guys!" Murrue said.

_Orphanage_

Cagalli just arrived in the orphanage. "Hello Reverend Malchio." Cagalli greeted. "Hi guys!" Cagalli greeted again, this time waving her hands at the pink and red heads. "Hello!" Haro said. Lacus and Flay were preparing the food. "Ah…Roy! You call that cutting?" a girl said. "Shut up!" a boy replied. "C'mon guys! Stop." Flay said. "You can't make anything good if you're fighting." Lacus added.

TV: The Earth Military Council are meeting on the MacArthur for PLANT-Earth Peace talks. Today, they will enter the second day of talks, and today will be the biggest discussion of all. The Self-Defense force of countries and its uses.

_Basketball court_

30 seconds remaining, it was 2OT; the read team had taken the lead again. The score is 63-65. "You can't win this time guys!" Sasuke said. "Oh really?" Nicol said. He drove in and forced a layup. The score's tied. The red team's ball. Dearka received the alley-oop from Sasuke and successfully did it. The read team was leading again. 10 seconds remaining. Kira got serious, he received the inbound from Athrun. 5, he drove in. 4, faked and took a step back at Yzak. 3, shot a fade away. 2, the ball is in the air. 1, the shot was nothing but net. "Gotcha." Kira said. "WHAATT?" Yzak screamed.

_Saturday evening_

They were now eating. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Sasuke have left. They had taken a bath. "Still, it's really a hard thing to do." Cagalli said. "ORB was damaged by the war didn't it? How's my mom?" Flay asked. "She's okay Flay, Kira's parents too." Cagalli added. Kira was playing with his food, Zoned out. "That's why they truly understand the foolishness of war and how precious peace is." Cagalli said. Lacus smiled. "However, there are countries that don't." Cagalli added. "If you don't trust the other person, then don't lower your gun. Is that it?" Lacus asked. "Yes." Cagalli sighed. "I wonder if PLANT's situation is the same." Lacus said. "First, we must lower our guns or else…" Lacus added. "Even though we should already understand this… All of us." Flay said.

_Beach_

After eating, the kids came out. Cagalli, Lacus and Flay were cleaning up. Kira was nowhere to be found, but Athrun knew where he is. He came to the beach. Kira was looking at the horizon, looking at the falling meteorites. "It's strange, isn't it?" Kira asked. He remembered stabbing Rau's mobile suit, protecting the world. "Why am I still alive? Why am I able to eat and sleep? Is it because I'm alive?" Kira added. The kids were running around the orphanage, the girls were trying to catch them. "Everyone's thinking the same thing, Kira. So am I." Athrun replied. _"The hardest battle…is to keep living!" Cagalli shouted._ "But, maybe this is our way to make up for things." Athrun said. "It never ends, because we shouldn't let it end. The world." Athrun added.

_Orphanage_

The girls finally caught the children, Lacus and Flay started singing. Cagalli looked at the sky, admiring the atmosphere.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

Murrue was in her house, remembering Mu and Ryozo.

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

Sai became a successful Information Technologist. He had pictures of his precious friends on his bulletin board. Andrew and Aisha joined with ORB, discussing plans with Kisaka and Erica.

_itsumo negatteta _

Milly still remembers Tolle. She was crying.

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

They were outside. "It's amazing you actually went into the battlefield." Flay said. "Huh?" Lacus replied. "Doing that suits you well." Cagalli added. Lacus smiled. "Is that right?" she replied. "But even when Kira was crying, he still wanted to return. We may still not understand what we're doing. The world, isn't something that someone creates. It's." Lacus added. A girl screamed for joy. "There are so many shooting stars today!" she said.

_Beach_

Athrun turned back. "Kira." Athrun said. Kira looked at him. Athrun grabbed his shoulder and turned him, walked towards the orphanage. On the way, they saw a cloaked guy with long hair, he looks like Kira. "K-Kira?" Canard whispered. He walked towards them. Preparing to achieve his life-term goal, kill Kira. He approaches them. "Kira Yamato." Canard said. "Who're you?" Kira said. "Canard Pars, your failed sibling." Canard said. _"Even if you kill Kira Yamato, you will still be you." Prayer said. _Kira raised an eyebrow, "Then, come with us." Kira said. "Huh?" Canard said. "You said it. You're my brother." Kira said. "Thank you." Canard cried.

They came back to the orphanage and talked about some other things including Canard. Then, they all bid their goodbyes to one another.

**Gundam SEED AEON.**

**Author's Note: I finally finished my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Once again, I would like to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I may get busy when doing SEED Destiny Aeon, school's next week. After that, I'm going to college. And if you're curious, here are the teams. Kinda OOC.**

**Blue: Kira, Athrun, Nicol**

**Red: Yzak, Dearka, Sasuke**


End file.
